Rok jak żaden inny
by akumaNakago
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Na szóstym roku nauki w Hogwarcie Harry niespodziewanie otrzymuje wiadomość z domu... który właściwie nie jest jego domem. Ale w wyniku dramatycznych wydarzeń uda mu się zdobyć prawdziwy dom. Jeszcze przed wakacjami.
1. List z Surrey

_**Zapraszam do głosowania w dwóch ankietach umieszczonych w moim tutejszym profilu (bezpośrednio pod moim nickiem na samej górze - należy kliknąć na słowa ****Vote Now!****); ponieważ jednak w profilu można mieć tylko jedno głosowanie w danym czasie, postanowiłam zmieniać ankiety w profilu co pięć dni, czyli od 01.01 do 05.01 można głosować na pierwszą ankietę, od 06.01 do 10.01 na drugą, od 11.01 do 15.01 znowu na pierwszą, od 16.01 do 20.01 na drugą i tak dalej. Niestety portal pozwala głosować tylko osobom ****zarejestrowanym i zalogowanym****; zarejestrować się można poprzez kliknięcie na napis ****Sign Up**** w prawym górnym rogu, wypełnienie krótkiego formularza i kliknięcie na link podany w mailu, który przyjdzie na adres do rzeczonego formularza wpisany. ****Jeden użytkownik może zagłosować na każdą z ankiet tylko raz i głosu najpewniej zmienić nie można**** - proszę to wziąć pod uwagę i zastanowić się, czy na pewno w dany sposób chce się zagłosować - a ankiety są ****całkowicie anonimowe****, nikt nie ma wglądu w to, kto jak głosował. Do wyników ankiet w pełni się dostosuję, z tym, że jeśli więcej niż jedna opcja uzyska maksymalną (w przypadku ankiety 1) lub identyczną (w przypadku ankiety 2) ilość głosów, do mnie będzie należała decyzja, którą z tych opcji wybiorę.**_

_**Zdaję się więc na Was i wolę większości z Was. Macie okazję wpłynąć na ilość tłumaczonych przeze mnie fanfików oraz na to, które to teksty będą - tylko od Was zależy, czy tę okazję wykorzystacie, czy ją zmarnujecie.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>oryginał: <strong>__A Year Like None Other__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Aspen in the Sunlight__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

><p>Rozdział pierwszy<p>

List z Surrey

* * *

><p>Jeśli istniało coś, co Harry lubił bardziej od czekoladowych żab albo piór cukrowych, było to dostawanie listów od przyjaciół. Czasami tylko one pozwalały mu przetrwać te nieszczęsne wakacje z Dursleyami. Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, jak udawało mu się przeżyć wszystkie te monotonne letnie miesiące zanim poznał Rona i Hermionę, i Deana, i Seamusa, i Remusa, i Neville'a... Oczywiście, były jeszcze te okropne wakacje, kiedy Zgredek czarami trzymał wszystkie sowy z daleka, kiedy ciotka Petunia i wuj Vernon byli wściekli, że cały rok spędził w szkole magii i czarodziejstwa. Nie chcieli, żeby tam szedł, co szczerze dziwiło Harry'ego za każdym razem, kiedy się nad tym zastanawiał. Przecież dzięki temu mieli go z głowy na cały rok szkolny. Można by pomyśleć, że powinni być zachwyceni perspektywą wysyłania go do szkoły z internatem, nawet takiej, w której uczono magii. Co z tego, że nienawidzili magii? Jego nienawidzili bardziej.<p>

- Zamierzasz to otworzyć, stary? - spytał Ron pomiędzy kęsami.

- No - przytaknął Harry, nie podnosząc wzroku.

Nic dziwnego, że widok tego listu przywiódł mu na myśl wszystkie te dni, kiedy tkwił u Dursleyów i z utęsknieniem wyglądał listów od przyjaciół. Był teraz w szkole, w szóstej klasie, otoczony przez szczęśliwych Gryfonów pożerających szybki lancz - choć można tylko było zgadywać, jak ktokolwiek mógł być szczęśliwy przed podwójnymi eliksirami - i wyglądało na to, że dostał list. Dostarczony przez magiczną sowę. Od tych właśnie Dursleyów. Tych samych, którzy nienawidzili wszystkiego, co magiczne.

"Nieee, niemożliwe" - uznał Harry. To był dowcip, no nie? Freda i George'a, nawet jeśli Harry nie miał pojęcia, w jaki sposób bliźniacy mogliby zdobyć jego mugolski adres. Jasne, jasne, mogliby znaleźć jego dom, gdyby mieli jeszcze jeden zaczarowany samochód, znaczy się, ale żeby wiedzieli, jak określić jego adres w mugolski sposób? A jednak był tam, napisany na kopercie: Privet Drive 4, Little Whinging, Surrey...

Harry westchnął, coraz mniej wierząc, że to mógłby być żart. Ojciec Freda i George'a może i pracuje w Biurze Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli w Ministerstwie Magii, lecz od czasu, gdy spytał Harry'ego, do czego właściwie używa się gumowej kaczki, Harry nie sądził, aby pan Weasley dobrze rozumiał mugoli. A ten list... cóż, nawet gdyby zignorować adres, cały przywodził na myśl mugoli. Koperta nie była wykonana z eleganckiego pergaminu, tylko ze zwykłego papieru; była długa i biała, jak koperty, których wuj Vernon używał w pracy. Poza tym: adres zwrotny? Listy czarodziejów nie potrzebowały czegoś takiego i z całą pewnością nie było na nich znaczków pocztowych!

Harry westchnął i zaczął dłubać w małym profilu królowej, żeby mieć coś do roboty. Lepsze to niż otwarcie listu, to na pewno. W ciągu przeszło pięciu lat Dursleyowie ani razu nie napisali do niego do szkoły. To, że właśnie to zrobili, nie mogło być dobrym znakiem.

- Ej, Harry? - Ron odezwał się znowu, tym razem z pełnymi ustami. - Chcesz, żebym ci to otworzył?

- Nieee... - Harry pokręcił głową. - Pomyślałem sobie tylko... że może lepiej będzie, jeśli trochę zaczekam. No. Aż będzie po eliksirach, no wiesz. Lepiej iść na nie z czystym umysłem. Ta oślizgła podróbka nauczyciela odbierze Gryffindorowi z tysiąc punktów, jeżeli znowu pozwolę, żeby mój eliksir się wygotował, jak w zeszłym tygodniu.

Hermiona uniosła wzrok znad książki, która fascynowała ją od półtora dnia: "Przeciwstawianie się przeciwzaklęciom: Odwracanie odwróceń".

- Jak jednak mogłeś pomylić oczy salamandry z trawą morską, Harry? Powinieneś już wiedzieć, że dodawanie elementów zwierzęcych do eliksirów opartych na oleju z nasion maku powoduje pewne konsekwencje! Nie pamiętasz zasad, których uczyliśmy się w trzeciej klasie, o zwierzętach, roślinach i minerałach, i o tym, jak niektóre składniki chcą zwyczajnie pozostać tylko w swojej klasie?

- Ach, panna Granger. Znowu się pani popisuje, jak ta arogancka Gryfonka, którą pani jest.

Lodowaty głos dobiegający znad nich kazał im wszystkim odwrócić się. Snape, oczywiście, z wykrzywionymi wargami i oczami płonącymi jak bliźniacze pochodnie, tyle że czarne. Wystarczył sam widok, aby Harry miał ochotę zadrżeć. Nie, cofnij to. On _zadrżał_, przypomniał sobie bowiem to samo spojrzenie pod koniec zeszłego roku szkolnego, kiedy mistrz eliksirów odmówił pomocy Syriuszowi, nie zważając na to, jak Harry go błagał.

Chociaż jeśli o tym pomyśleć, może odmówił właśnie dlatego, że Harry go błagał. W każdym razie Syriusz umarł. Harry nagle przestał się martwić, że Snape mógł usłyszeć tekst o "oślizgłej podróbce nauczyciela"; wręcz przeciwnie: miał nadzieję, że to usłyszał.

- I pan Weasley, z ustami wypchanymi do granic możliwości, plujący okruchami, aby skrzaty miały co sprzątać. Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów za niechlujstwo.

Zimny wzrok prześlizgnął się po ich trójce, ale Harry nie podniósł głowy. Nie było sensu, nie teraz, kiedy już stracił punkty swojego domu. Gniew płonący w jego oczach wystarczyłby do nakręcenia Snape'a. Nie żeby mistrz eliksirów kiedykolwiek potrzebował wymówki, nie wspominając już o powodzie, do odbierania punktów Gryffindorowi.

Gdy Snape ich wreszcie zostawił i poszedł dalej, Harry odetchnął z ulgą.

- Co za tupet! - syknęła Hermiona, kiedy tylko nauczyciel wyszedł z sali przez wielkie drzwi na jej końcu. - Doskonale wie, że skrzaty nie muszą zamiatać tej podłogi! Ale to dobrze, prawda? Chcę powiedzieć, że i tak mają dość pracy. Ten, kto zaczarował podłogę tak, aby brud znikał, zanim jeszcze jej dotknie, musiał myśleć podobnie...

- Hermiono! - jęknął Ron z irytacją. - Czy ty masz w głowie miejsce na cokolwiek innego poza nauką i skrzatami domowymi? Harry dostał list, który boi się otworzyć. A może tego nie zauważyłaś?

Wtedy to spostrzegła. Wyjęła kopertę z jego palców i odwróciła ją dwukrotnie, przyglądając się uważnie.

- Och. Przepraszam, Harry.

Ron nadal nie wiedział, co się dzieje.

- Co? O co chodzi?

- To od Dursleyów - jęknął Harry. Choć z drugiej strony wciąż go zastanawiało, w jaki sposób jego mugolscy krewni dostali w swoje ręce magiczną sowę.

- Od Dursleyów - powtórzył Ron powoli. - Oni nigdy do ciebie nie piszą.

- Więc to nie może być nic, co chciałbym usłyszeć - podsumował Harry.

- Oj, nie mogą ci dużo zrobić - zauważył Ron, wpychając sobie do buzi kolejny kawał ciasta marchewkowego. - Przecież nie mogą zabrać cię ze szkoły, nie? Dumbledore nigdy na to nie pozwoli. Po pierwsze jesteś tu bezpieczny, a po drugie: jak zamierzasz walczyć z Sam Wiesz Kim, jeśli nie zostaniesz w pełni wyszkolonym czarodziejem?

- No chyba - burknął Harry i zabrał Hermionie list.

Pewnie powinien go otworzyć, nie? Bo co właściwie mogli zrobić Dursleyowie? Całe lato byli wystraszeni, tylko dlatego, że Szalonooki Moody udzielił wujowi Vernonowi jednej poważnej rady dotyczącej Harry'ego i znęcania się. Na wiele sposobów były to jego najlepsze dotychczasowe wakacje. Dursleyowie kompletnie go ignorowali, traktowali go jak powietrze i zachowywali się, jakby w ogóle nie było go w domu, co jednak było przyjemniejsze niż prace domowe od świtu do zmierzchu i obrażanie jego rodziców.

- Przeczytaj list po eliksirach - Hermiona zgodziła się nieoczekiwanie. - To najpewniej nic takiego, Harry, ale przecież nie chcesz ryzykować, nie przy Snapie. On naprawdę się na ciebie uwziął w tym roku; jest gorzej niż było.

- No - przyznał Harry.

Przypomniał sobie myślodsiewnię i najgorsze wspomnienie Snape'a. Chociaż był wściekły z powodu Syriusza, nadal było mu bardzo przykro, że okazał się taki wścibski. Albo może było mu przykro nie tyle dlatego, że uraził Snape'a, lecz ponieważ zobaczył rzeczy, których naprawdę nie miał ochoty wiedzieć. O swoim ojcu. O Syriuszu.

- No to czas na eliksiry - jęknął, podnosząc się na nogi.

- Co z listem? - upierał się Ron. - Na pewno nie jest aż tak źle. Może przeczytasz go po drodze?

- Później - odmówił Harry. - Dużo później.

Prawdę mówiąc, gdyby mu się udało, mógłby nigdy nie otworzyć tego listu. Twarz Harry'ego rozjaśniła się na tę myśl, mimo że szedł właśnie na eliksiry. No, to jest to: po prostu nigdy go nie otworzy. Dursleyowie nie napisaliby mu niczego, co chciałby przeczytać, więc to jest to. Oczywiście najpewniej będzie musiał się tłumaczyć, kiedy nadejdzie lato, ale od tego momentu wciąż dzieliły go całe miesiące.

Harry wsunął list głęboko do torby i postanowił o nim zapomnieć.

* * *

><p>KONIEC<br>rozdziału pierwszego

* * *

><p><em>Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-).<em>

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


	2. Zamieszanie na eliksirach

_**Zapraszam do głosowania w dwóch ankietach umieszczonych w moim tutejszym profilu (bezpośrednio pod moim nickiem na samej górze - należy kliknąć na słowa Vote Now!); ponieważ jednak w profilu można mieć tylko jedno głosowanie w danym czasie, postanowiłam zmieniać ankiety w profilu co pięć dni, czyli od 01.01 do 05.01 można głosować na pierwszą ankietę, od 06.01 do 10.01 na drugą, od 11.01 do 15.01 znowu na pierwszą, od 16.01 do 20.01 na drugą i tak dalej. Niestety portal pozwala głosować tylko osobom zarejestrowanym i zalogowanym; zarejestrować się można poprzez kliknięcie na napis Sign Up w prawym górnym rogu, wypełnienie krótkiego formularza i kliknięcie na link podany w mailu, który przyjdzie na adres do rzeczonego formularza wpisany. Jeden użytkownik może zagłosować na każdą z ankiet tylko raz i głosu najpewniej zmienić nie można - proszę to wziąć pod uwagę i zastanowić się, czy na pewno w dany sposób chce się zagłosować - a ankiety są całkowicie anonimowe, nikt nie ma wglądu w to, kto jak głosował. Do wyników ankiet w pełni się dostosuję, z tym, że jeśli więcej niż jedna opcja uzyska maksymalną (w przypadku ankiety 1) lub identyczną (w przypadku ankiety 2) ilość głosów, do mnie będzie należała decyzja, którą z tych opcji wybiorę.**_

_**Zdaję się więc na Was i wolę większości z Was. Macie okazję wpłynąć na ilość tłumaczonych przeze mnie fanfików oraz na to, które to teksty będą - tylko od Was zależy, czy tę okazję wykorzystacie, czy ją zmarnujecie.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>oryginał: <strong>__A Year Like None Other__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Aspen in the Sunlight__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

><p>Rozdział drugi<p>

Zamieszanie na eliksirach

* * *

><p>Harry westchnął i oburącz odepchnął podręcznik do transmutacji. Umiał czarować - tak jakby - więc czemu musiał się uczyć tej całej cholernej teorii? I w ogóle co takiego dobrego teoria kiedykolwiek dla niego zrobiła?<p>

"No cóż" - wtrąciła jego pamięć - "gdybyś zrozumiał, że bliźniacze różdżki znoszą się nawzajem, byłbyś lepiej przygotowany na spotkanie z rodzicami wypływającymi z różdżki Voldemorta..."

Jęknął głośno i pozwolił opaść głowie między ramiona.

- Przeczytałeś, hm? I co, było aż tak źle?

Spojrzawszy w górę, zobaczył Rona, który właśnie przechodził przez dziurę za portretem.

- Och, nie, nie o to chodzi.

Grymas niezadowolenia wykrzywił mu wargi, gdy pomyślał, jak bliski był przeczytania listu. Nawet otworzył tę głupią kopertę, potem jednak stchórzył i upchnął wszystko razem w torbie. A właściwie to czemu był w stanie dokopać Voldemortowi, ale bał się jednego nędznego, marnego listu? Ron miał rację: Dursleyowie nie mogli mu zrobić prawdziwej krzywdy, już nie. Nie był już mały ani bezradny, no i miał przyjaciół. Mimo to ten list schowany w torbie działał mu na nerwy bardziej niż wszystko, czemu kiedykolwiek stawił czoła.

- To tylko te dodatkowe rzeczy do przeczytania, które dała nam McGonagall - Harry wrócił do pierwotnego toku myśli. - No wiesz, musimy przecież tylko się nauczyć, jak transmutować, no nie? Po co nam wiedzieć, jak wyjaśnić każdy jeden element wszystkich tych machnięć i strzepnięć... - Rzucił okiem w bok i warknął zawczasu: - Nie mów tego, Hermiono!

Zamknęła usta, ale wzrok przemawiał za nie.

- Co powiesz na partyjkę czarodziejskich szachów? - zaproponował Ron, opadając na krzesło naprzeciwko przyjaciela. - To odwróci twoje myśli od innych rzeczy.

Tego dla Hermiony było już zbyt wiele.

- Jemu nie jest potrzebne odwracanie myśli _od_ różnych rzeczy, Ron! - upomniała ostro. - On musi je zwrócić _na_ te sprawy. A może uważasz, że sprawdzian z eliksirów tak po prostu sobie pójdzie? Kiedy niby słyszeliście, jak Snape grozi testem, a potem go nie przeprowadza? No naprawdę!

"Sprawdzian z eliksirów..." Racja, Snape rzeczywiście obiecał test na piątek. Harry nawet zapisał to w swoich notatkach... gdzieś tam. Przerył torbę, przetrząsnął grzbietami do góry książki i co tylko, aż wreszcie znalazł swoje notatki z eliksirów... no, piątek, tak tam pisało. Termin wydawał się tak odległy we wtorek, kiedy go zapisywał. W ten sam wtorek, gdy otrzymał ów list.

"Nie, nie myśl o liście" - opieprzył sam siebie. - "Masz zapomnieć, że kiedykolwiek go dostałeś, dobra? Właściwie, jak ktoś o niego zapyta, masz skłamać, bez względu na to, co tiara przydziału ma do powiedzenia na temat gryfońskiej uczciwości i dzielności... A jeśli ci wytkną, że sowia poczta nigdy niczego nie gubi, powiesz..."

- Wszystko z tobą w porządku, Harry? - spytał Ron, który opierał łokcie na kolanach i pochylał się bliżej przyjaciela.

- Właśnie sobie przypominałem, że całkiem zapomniałem o tym sprawdzianie z eliksirów - westchnął Harry, odsuwając się do tyłu. - A mamy czwartek wieczorem. Uch. Może powinienem odpuścić sobie poranne lekcje i pouczyć się. Jak myślisz? Hagrid nie będzie miał nic przeciwko. No, przynajmniej nie za dużo.

- Nie opuścisz lekcji, żeby zyskać czas na naukę! - wybuchła Hermiona. - Musisz zacząć być lepiej zorganizowany, Harry! Zacznij od tej twojej torby. Nigdy nie widziałam większego bałaganu w zbieraninie piór, tekstów i dodatkowych kart pergaminu. Doprawdy, jak ty tu możesz cokolwiek znaleźć?

- Czy ktoś ci już kiedyś mówił, jak bardzo potrafisz być irytująca? - odszczeknął jej chłopak.

Tylko się uśmiechnęła.

- Dlatego właśnie mnie kochasz.

- No, pewnie tak - przyznał Harry z pełnym zakłopotania uśmiechem. Potem zerknął na Rona. - Nie w ten sposób, stary. No wiesz. Przyjaciele.

- No - zgodził się Ron, patrząc to na nią, to na niego. - Czyli z czarodziejskich szachów nici. Pewnie musimy wkuwać eliksiry. - Przekartkował otwartą książkę i jęknął. - Dobra, kto zna dziesięć najpopularniejszych zastosowań skrzydeł ważki na bazie śluzu gumochłona?

- Podstawowych zastosowań jest siedemnaście - wytknęła Hermiona.

- Snape nie będzie nas pytał o wszystkie siedemnaście!

- Założysz się? - rzuciła zaczepnie.

Harry tylko westchnął, po czym wyłowił własny podręcznik do eliksirów ze swej niezorganizowanej torby.

**xXxXx**

Następnego popołudnia na eliksirach Harry z całych sił musiał się powstrzymywać od chichotu, gdy przeczytał pierwsze polecenie sprawdzianu.

_Opisz szczegółowo siedemnaście podstawowych zastosowań skrzydeł ważki w eliksirach opartych na śluzie gumochłona. Podaj przykłady eliksirów powstających dzięki każdemu z tych zastosowań. Objaśnij podstawowe efekty lecznicze każdego z tych eliksirów, włącznie z dodatnimi i ujemnymi stronami zastosowania ich do użytku wewnętrznego i zewnętrznego._

Właściwie pytanie wcale nie było takie śmieszne. Kiedy wreszcie skończył je czytać, Harry krzywił się, a nie uśmiechał. Z kogo Snape sobie robił jaja? Nikt nie był w stanie na to odpowiedzieć, choć niewątpliwie Hermiona spróbuje. Och, tak, i ten cymbał Malfoy. Hermiona przynajmniej rzeczywiście nie wiedziała, kiedy się popisywała. Była po prostu entuzjastką uczenia się, co tak jakby kipiało jej na samym czubku głowy i rozlewało się wszędzie wokół. Naprawdę nie rozumiała, że kiedy szło o pewne przedmioty, jej entuzjazm nie był zaraźliwy.

- Jakiś problem, panie Potter? Czy jest jakiś powód, dla którego jeszcze nawet nie dotknął pan piórem pergaminu?

Złowieszczy głos rozbrzmiewający od przodu sali wystraszył go tak bardzo, że Harry prawie przewrócił swój kałamarz. Ustawił go jedną ręką, podczas gdy w drugiej ściskał pióro z taką siłą, że niemal je złamał.

- Czy twój mózg bohatera nie radzi sobie z wchłonięciem treści moich wykładów? Może _znowu_ powinniśmy wysłać cię z powrotem na eliksiry wyrównawcze w tym roku?

Wzmianka o wyrównawczych eliksirach sprawiła, że Harry się wściekł, przypomniała mu też jednak, że tym, co powinien robić, aby powstrzymywać się od wpadania w taką złość, jest okludowanie myśli, jak Snape go uczył. Problem w tym, że mistrz eliksirów nigdy tak naprawdę go tego _nie uczył_. Wrzeszczał tylko na niego i żądał, żeby to zrobił, chociaż ani razu nie wspomniał nawet, _co_ właściwie Harry miałby zrobić, nie mówiąc już o tym jak. W jego sytuacji okludowanie umysłu nie było kwestią wyboru; zrozumienie tego faktu sprawiło, że wściekł się jeszcze bardziej.

Zacisnął powieki, żeby powstrzymać się od posyłania nieznośnemu dupkowi złowrogich spojrzeń, a potem przemówił przez zaciśnięte zęby. Nie miał wyboru: gdyby normalnie otworzył usta, powiedziałby to, co naprawdę miał ochotę powiedzieć, gdyby zaś to zrobił, okazałby się dokładnie takim idiotą, za jakiego lubił uważać go Snape. Dostał nauczkę od Umbridge - przy nauczycielach, którzy nie znoszą nawet powietrza, jakim oddychasz, ograniczasz komentarze do niezbędnego minimum.

- Nie, proszę pana - odpowiedział z oczyma zamkniętymi tak mocno, że widział gwiazdy od wewnątrz powiek.

- Więc bierz się do pracy! - krzyknął Snape. - Natychmiast, panie Potter! A może uważa się pan za stojącego ponad resztą klasy, która, że tak zauważę, ignoruje przedstawienie, jakie pan robi, i pracuje, na co pan nigdy nie miał najmniejszej ochoty? Powiem jednak, że to akurat zdobył pan uczciwie. Pana ojciec był dokładnie taki sam, nie wspominając już pana świętego ojca chrzestnego...

Harry nagle krzyknął, ale nie dlatego, że stracił panowanie nad językiem. Pod koniec wręcz _przygryzał_ język, żeby powstrzymać się od riposty. Te ostatnie obelgi przeważyły jednak szalę: Snape miał czelność, niezmierny tupet wyśmiewać się z Syriusza, podczas gdy Harry wiedział, że to właśnie Snape jest odpowiedzialny za jego śmierć, bo te same drwiny kazały Syriuszowi opuścić Grimmauld Place i doprowadziły do jego zguby! Tego Harry nie był już w stanie znieść.

Dłoń, w której trzymał pióro, zacisnęła się i złamała je dokładnie w połowie, a kawałek kruchej stosiny* wbił mu się w środek prawej ręki. Zatem, naturalnie, Harry krzyknął, choć był to raczej okrzyk zaskoczenia niż wydany na całe gardło wrzask bólu. Zniósł _Cruciatusa_ z rąk samego Voldemorta, więc taki drobny wypadek z piórem na pewno nie doprowadzi go do płaczu.

Cóż, Snape co do jednego się mylił, pomyślał Harry. Co do _jeszcze_ jednego, znaczy się. Pozostali uczniowie wcale go teraz nie ignorowali. Gapili się wszyscy i nawet nie próbowali tego ukryć, a Hermiona poruszała ustami, jakby coś mówiła, ale nie potrafił jej zrozumieć.

- Skończył już pan z dzisiejszym pokazem swej kolosalnej nieostrożności, panie Potter? - zadrwił Snape. - Czy powinienem kazać podziękować panu kolegom z klasy, jednemu po drugim, że przynajmniej dziś nie naraził pan na niebezpieczeństwo nikogo poza sobą?

- Profesorze, on krwawi! - zawołała Hermiona.

- Jestem doskonale świadom tego faktu, panno Granger - zganił ją nauczyciel idący przejściem między ławkami z powiewem łopoczących szat. - Gryffindor traci pięć punktów za odzywanie się nie w porę. - Bez słowa komentarza obserwował z wysokości swego imponującego wzrostu, jak chłopiec wyrywa sobie pióro z ręki i zgina palce.

Harry ze wszystkich sił starał się nawet nie wzdrygnąć, nie kiedy świdrujący wzrok Snape'a obserwował każdy jego ruch, mimo to jednak z zaciśniętych ust wyrwało mu się zduszone sapnięcie. Hermiona myliła się, myślał, patrząc na ranę. Wcześniej naprawdę nie krwawił, teraz za to krew wręcz buchała ze skaleczenia. Po omacku wydobył chusteczkę z zakamarków przepełnionej torby i ciasno obwiązał nią rękę.

- Czy mam wysłać sowę do skrzydła szpitalnego, żeby przygotowano pana ulubione łóżko, panie Potter? - przygadywał mu Snape.

- Zabieram się z powrotem za mój test, proszę pana - odparł Harry spokojnie, chociaż w środku czuł wszystko poza spokojem. Hmm, może nie był tak zły w oklumencji, jak sądził. Z drugiej strony, czy gdyby naprawdę się okludował, wciąż czułby ten szalejący żar złości, która wręcz błagała, żeby ją uwolnił?

- Więc niech pan to zrobi, panie Potter - rzucił kpiąco Snape, kiedy zaś Harry nawet się nie ruszył, dodał: - No?

Harry zignorował go najlepiej jak potrafił i znowu pochylił się, żeby ze swej torby wyłowić nowe pióro. Wydawało się, że konfrontacja uległa nagłemu zakończeniu, toteż wszyscy pozostali uczniowie wrócili do pracy. Prawdę mówiąc, Harry prawie odczuwał ulgę, że dał Snape'owi powiedzieć, co ten miał do powiedzenia. Było nie było, mistrz eliksirów atakował go właściwie podczas każdej lekcji. Tym razem przynajmniej momentalnie zszedł mu z drogi, mógł się więc w pewnym sensie rozluźnić i po prostu dać z siebie wszystko podczas testu, o ile było to czegoś warte.

Rozluźnienie się, jak szybko odkrył, nie miało mu jednak być dane, lecz nie z powodu Snape'a.

Wyciągając spomiędzy splątanej zawartości swej torby nowe pióro, Harry wyjął przy okazji coś jeszcze. Mianowicie kopertę, właśnie tę, o której istnieniu próbował zapomnieć. Niestety nie był jedynym, który ją zauważył. Siedzący po drugiej stronie przejścia Draco Malfoy akurat w tym momencie zerknął w dół, chcąc zapewne samemu złośliwie skomentować wypadek Harry'ego.

Nic jednak nie powiedział; zamiast tego wpatrywał się w dziwną mugolską kopertę.

Potem spojrzał na Harry'ego i uniósł brew.

Harry nagle pojął z przerażeniem, że Malfoy właśnie poznał jego wakacyjny adres. Chwycił list, z rozmachem położył go na biurku i zaczął skrupulatnie zamazywać atramentem liczby i litery na kopercie. Privet Drive 4, Little Whinging, Surrey... Gdy zamalował wszystko, usiadł z powrotem z cichym westchnieniem, po czym postarał się przypomnieć sobie, co właściwie miał robić. Ach tak, sprawdzian, to było to.

Wepchnął list pod kartę z testem i zranioną ręką zaczął skrobać odpowiedź na pytanie o skrzydła ważki. Zanim jednak zdążył dojść do faktu, że sprawiało różnicę, czy pobierane były one od martwych, czy od żywych owadów, zwrócił się do niego ostry głos.

Znowu.

Tym razem jednak nie dochodził on z przodu klasy; rozbrzmiewał z bezpośredniego sąsiedztwa jego ławki.

- Co pan wsunął pod swój sprawdzian, panie Potter?

Harry rzucił okiem w górę, nieco zdezorientowany nagłym oderwaniem od skrzydeł ważki. Potem wróciła mu pamięć i zarumienił się.

- Nic, proszę pana.

- Nic, panie Potter?

Jakoś, pomyślał Harry, Snape potrafił sprawić, że te wszystkie trzy słowa pod rząd brzmią sarkastycznie.

- Nic ważnego, panie profesorze - wyjaśnił.

- Pozwolisz, że to ja ocenię, co może być ważne, Potter. Daj mi to.

Harry zbladł.

- Zaraz to odłożę, proszę pana - zapewnił; słowa brzmiały całkiem wyraźnie, chociaż miał wrażenie, że bełkoce.

Tę chwilę wybrał sobie Draco Malfoy, by się odezwać:

- Widziałem, jak to wyjął po rozpoczęciu testu, profesorze Snape. Założę się, że to jakaś ściąga...

- Wcale nie! - wybuchł Harry, patrząc na Malfoya ze złością.

- Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów za krzyczenie podczas lekcji - powiedział Snape spokojnie.

- A co z nim? - warknął Harry. - Oskarżył mnie...

- Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów za wykłócanie się z członkiem kadry - przerwał mu Snape. - Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów za niewykonanie bezzwłocznie mojego polecenia. Oddasz mi to teraz czy mam spędzić resztę lekcji na odbieraniu punktów Gryffindorowi?

- Nie oszukiwałem - mruknął Harry, wsuwając dłoń pod kartę ze sprawdzianem i wyciągając kopertę. Cała lepiła się od atramentu, podobnie jak tył jego testu, zdał sobie sprawę Harry. Z krzywą miną podał list Snape'owi.

- Nie potrafisz nawet utrzymać w porządku własnych tajnych notatek? - dogryzł mu Snape, gdy jego wzrok padł na inkryminowany przedmiot. - I dlaczego właściwie ukrywasz je w kopercie, do tego akurat takiej? Nie słyszałeś jeszcze o pergaminie czy może jest to zbyt duży krok dla ciebie i twój wychowany przez mugoli umysł nie daje sobie z nim rady?

- To jest list! - krzyknął zniecierpliwiony Harry. - Słyszałeś kiedyś o czymś takim, ty wielki, gigantyczny...

- Harry! - Hermiona weszła mu w słowo.

- Gryffindor traci dwadzieścia punktów za twą bezczelność - warknął Snape. - I kolejne dwadzieścia za odzywanie się nie w porę _kolejny raz_, panno Granger. - Odwrócił kopertę w dłoniach, a krzywy uśmieszek na jego twarzy stawał się tym bardziej złowrogi, im dłużej nauczyciel wpatrywał się w list. - A więc to epistoła, tak? Przekazujemy sobie teraz wiadomości na lekcji, co, panie Potter? No cóż, skoro postanowił pan przeszkodzić tym czymś całej klasie, sądzę, że właściwym będzie, jeżeli teraz cała klasa wysłucha, co to coś ma do powiedzenia. A pan?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, wyjął z koperty kartkę zwykłego papieru i zaczął czytać na głos.

* * *

><p>KONIEC<br>rozdziału drugiego

* * *

><p><em>* stosina - czworokątna, sztywna część osi pióra ptaków, na której osadzone są promienie chorągiewki ("Uniwersalny słownik języka polskiego" PWN)<em>

* * *

><p><em>Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk <em>_**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_**T.E.D.S**__ Autorce ;-). Ale OK. Tak, też jestem za tym, żeby napisać autorce, co się myśli o jej tekście. Cieszę się, że tłumaczenie jako takie również Ci się podoba. To, akurat, jest wyjątkowo - jak na mnie - dopieszczone, ponieważ sukcesywnie tłumaczę te rozdziały od dość dawna i miałam czas sprawdzić je po sobie, czego, szczerze mówiąc, zwykle z moimi tłumaczeniami nie robię. Brakuje mi na to czasu, po prostu._

_**marusz**__ Ja również uważam ten fanfik za klasyk i zdecydowanie postaram się przetłumaczyć zarówno je, jak i sequele - o ile dostanę na ich tłumaczenie zgodę autorki, naturalnie. Tak, list od Dursleyów nie może oznaczać niczego dobrego, prawda? I nie oznacza. Ale na dłuższą metę zmieni życie Harry'ego na lepsze, więc może jednak warto było go otrzymać ;-)._

_**kruszynka85**__ Jedni czytelnicy chcą, żebym skupiła się na tekstach, które już tłumaczę, Ty chcesz, żebym zaczęła nowe tłumaczenie. Jedni uważają, że tłumaczę za dużo tekstów jednocześnie, inni twierdzą, że to moja sprawa, ile tłumaczę, a jeszcze inni, że mogłabym tłumaczyć więcej. Stąd moje obecne ankiety. Nie mogę - nie jestem w stanie, to jest fizycznie niemożliwe - dogodzić Wam wszystkim, bo Wasze głosy często się nawzajem wykluczają, postanowiłam więc zrobić tak, jak zagłosuje większość z Was. Co do "Roku...": będę go tłumaczyć dalej, o ile wyniki drugiego głosowania nie postanowią inaczej. Nie ma dla mnie znaczenia, że ktoś już ten fanfik tłumaczy, szczególnie że ja go zaczęłam tłumaczyć przed Tehanu, a moja umowa z autorką "Roku..." od samego początku określa, że przełożę ten tekst w całości, włącznie z rozdziałami, które już kiedyś przetłumaczyła Mirriel._

_**NECROMICONA**__ Kończę zaczęte tłumaczenia, nie widać? Publikuję je tak szybko, jak pozwalają mi Wasze merytoryczne komentarze. Więc, że tak sparafrazuję to, co napisałaś, zamiast zabierać się do pisania takich komentarzy skomentuj merytorycznie to tłumaczenie, które chcesz czytać dalej. Wszyscy czytelnicy dzięki temu skorzystają._

_**Humanozerca**__ Próbowałam Ci odpisać na PW, ale masz zablokowaną tę możliwość. No trudno. Tłumaczenie "Roku..." od początku wynika z tego, że obiecałam to autorce, kiedy prosiłam ją o pozwolenie na przekład... parę lat temu. Sensu konsultacji z Tehanu nie widzę: ona doskonale wie, że tłumaczę "Rok...", zaczęła go zresztą tłumaczyć po mnie (acz w odróżnieniu od niektórych faktycznie zapytała mnie o zgodę; nie wiem, czy autorkę też). Ankieta... Jej wyniki na razie bardzo mnie zaskakują; jestem ciekawa, czy taka tendencja utrzyma się do końca. Jeśli tak, to... No cóż, sami się przekonacie, kiedy obie ankiety zamknę i wyniki będą dostępne dla wszystkich. Na razie jest to moja słodka tajemnica :-P._

_**GabiB190**__ Twoje przypuszczenia są jak najbardziej słuszne, acz trochę wody będzie musiało w... Tamizie?... upłynąć, zanim tak się stanie. No i po drodze będą miały miejsce wyjątkowo dramatyczne wydarzenia. Wena na razie dopisuje, mam za to braki w czasie. A tego, niestety, nie da się w żaden sposób przeskoczyć._

_**Panczaq**__ Bardzo dobry pomysł, popieram. Powinieneś z niego skorzystać._

_**JessicaKallina**__ To było tłumaczone i nadal jest. Od 2004 do 2008 roku tłumaczyła to Mirriel; skończyła na rozdziale 20. Potem przejęłam to ja; przetłumaczyłam wtedy od rozdziału 21 do rozdziału 29. W międzyczasie Tehanu dostała ode mnie zgodę na równoczesne tłumaczenie tego fanfika; zaczęła od rozdziału 29 i ciągnie dalej - teraz jest już jakoś po 50, na 53 chyba. Teraz znowu ja, zgodnie z moją umową z autorką, zaczęłam tłumaczyć "Rok..." od początku. I zamierzam doprowadzić to tłumaczenie do szczęśliwego końca. Podobnie jak wszystkie moje pozostałe przekłady._

_**Margaret. Lengyel**__ Nie, nie, 20 pierwszych rozdziałów przetłumaczyła Mirriel, ja tylko zalinkowałam jej tłumaczenie, kiedy publikowałam swoje od rozdziału 21, żeby czytelnicy nie musieli zaczynać lektury od rozdziału 21, tylko mogli poznać ten fanfik od początku. Natomiast bardzo nie lubię, kiedy coś - w tym powieści czy raczej serie wydawnicze - są tłumaczone przez różnych autorów; zmiany w stylu pisania i nazewnictwie bardzo mnie wtedy irytują. Dlatego teraz tłumaczę to opowiadanie od początku do końca, tak jak obiecałam to jego autorce. Z tego powodu, jak również z tego, że nie wyobrażam sobie współpracy tłumaczenia przez dwie osoby, których styl pisarski czy też tłumaczeniowy jest diametralnie odmienny, nie podejmę współpracy z Tehanu, nawet gdyby Tehanu się na taką współpracę zgodziła. Nie umiem pracować z kimś, po prostu. Być może masz rację i moja wersja "Roku..." nie będzie wśród czytelników popularna. Na razie jednak w ciągu jakichś 41 godzin 432 razy odwiedziły ją 340 osoby. Całkiem sporo, choć dopuszczam możliwość, że spora część weszła tylko na chwilę, aby przekonać się, co też znowu Nakago wymyśliła :-P. Nie zdziwię się, jeśli ilość odwiedzin mocno spadnie, przyznam jednak, że te pierwsze 20 rozdziałów mojego tłumaczenia publikuję głównie z myślą o autorce. Oraz czytelnikach, którzy, podobnie jak ja, lubią mieć całe opowiadanie przetłumaczone przez tę samą osobę, tym samym stylem. Tylko przyszłość pokaże, czy to ma sens. A zaczęte tłumaczenia kończę, oczywiście. W miarę Waszych merytorycznych komentarzy, jak zwykle._

_**Okami18**__ Cóż, nie, nie zamierzam porzucać tłumaczenia tego fanfika; żadnych tłumaczeń nie porzucam - jeśli nie są długo aktualizowane, to znaczy, że czytelnicy nie komentują ich merytorycznie, to wszystko. Pomagania Tehanu, jak już komuś tu pisałam, nie wyobrażam sobie. Nie umiem współpracować, nie potrafię też objąć umysłem, jak miałaby taka współpraca wyglądać, skoro każda z nas tłumaczy w zupełnie inny sposób, w zupełnie innym stylu. Cóż, będzie musiało zostać jak jest._

_**Arwenien**__ Przyznam, że nie spodziewałam się takiego głosu ze strony któregokolwiek z czytelników (spodziewałam się raczej takich, jak _komentarze_ Panczaqua i NECRONOMICONY). Tym bardziej jestem Ci wdzięczna za Twój głos. Będziesz miała okazję określić, na których spośród moich tłumaczeń zależy Ci najbardziej, w drugiej ankiecie, która pojawi się w moim profilu już za dwa dni. Jestem ciekawa, czy wyniki drugiego głosowania będą dla mnie równie zaskakujące, jak wyniki pierwszego... Aktualizacje niektórych fanfików pojawiły się, ponieważ czytelnicy zaczęli te tłumaczenia komentować. Merytorycznie. Bardziej i mniej, ale w tak, że 10 merytorycznych komentarzy się uzbierało. Na tę chwilę mam tutaj zaktualizowane wszystko, co mogło zaktualizowane zostać, ponieważ to już wszystkie teksty, które uzbierały wymaganą przeze mnie dziesiątkę. Spodziewam się, że całkiem niedługo będę mogła znowu opublikować jakiś kolejny rozdział, ale zdecydowanie jeszcze nie teraz. Uwierz, że zauważyłabym raczej, gdyby nikt nie czytał moich tłumaczeń przed ich zakończeniem: tu autor ma podgląd na to, ile osób zajrzało do danego rozdziału / tekstu i ile tych wejść było, z podziałem na miesiące. Nie ma wśród moich tłumaczeń fanfika, którego ostatni zamieszczony rozdział nie zostałby odwiedzony przeszło sto i więcej razy zanim zamieszczony zostanie rozdziały kolejny; nawet tekstów publikowanych regularnie co tydzień to dotyczyło, zaś tłumaczeń nieregularnych dotyczy to tym bardziej. I właśnie to porównanie ilości czytelników / wejść z ilością komentarzy jest takie nieprzyjemne. Co prawda gdybyście nie czytali, to ja zapewne bym nie tłumaczyła, bo po co, dla siebie tego przecież nie robię, skoro jednak czytacie, to ja oczekuję komentarzy. Niekoniecznie pochlebnych - wystarczą merytoryczne. Taka zachcianka :-P. Wracając do "Roku...": pierwsze rozdziały na pewno będą zamieszczane przeze mnie bardzo często, bo nie widzę tu sensu w zwlekaniu. Szczególnie, że mam przetłumaczonych parę __rozdziałów do przodu, więc na razie mogę sobie pozwolić na częste aktualizacje. Potem... to się okaże. Dużo zależy od wyników drugiej ankiety; pierwszej w pewnym sensie zresztą też. Poczekamy, zobaczymy._

_**V**__ Nie mylisz się, zresztą zamieszczony w komentarzu link doskonale o tym świadczy. Cóż, wiele jest dzieł w światowej literaturze, które były tłumaczone przez różnych tłumaczy - "Rok jak żaden inny" może się też do nich zaliczać, nie widzę przeciwwskazań._

_**lucynapilo**__ Z mańki cię zażyłam, jak to mam w zwyczaju... choć jestem praworęczna :-P. No, ale u praworęcznych zażywanie z mańki jest tym bardziej zaskakujące, prawda? ;-) Ależ pierwsze rozdziały "Roku..." _są_ nadal w tłumaczeniu Mirriel. Tego nic nie zmieni, żadne nowe tłumaczenie, wszystko jedno, od którego rozdziału. To, że przestałam się na nie powoływać, wynika z kilku powodów, które już chyba wszystkie wyjaśniłam w odpowiedziach na wcześniejsze komentarze. Kontynuować też będę, bez obaw; poprzednio dojechałam do rozdziału 29, teraz mam zamiar ciągnąć od początku do końca, bez żadnych dziur czy luk. Ja też nie narzekałam na jakość przekładu Mirriel, kiedy go czytałam, choć AFAIR ze dwie uwagi miałam; przepadły wraz z komentarzem, kiedy tłumaczenie Mirriel znikło z Forum Mirriel z powodu braku aktualizacji. A to był taki fajny komentarz, chlip... :-P Namieszałam, mówisz. Cóż, jak na mój gust namieszane było wcześniej, kiedy różne rozdziały "Roku..." były (prze)tłumaczone przez różne osoby i to w dodatku w różnych miejscach (owszem, to ja się nie zgodziłam, aby moje tłumaczenie od rozdziału 22 znalazło się na Forum Mirriel, gdzie nigdy nie zostało przeze mnie zamieszczone - z pewnych określonych powodów - ale to nie znaczy, że Tehanu nie mogła przetłumaczyć tych rozdziałów jeszcze raz; wtedy na Mirriel mogłaby zawisnąć całość). Zamierzam to wyprostować, co oczywiście nie znaczy, że czytelnicy będą skazani na mój przekład - będą mieli wybór, po prostu, to chyba dobrze? Ile osób będzie czytało następne rozdziały w moim przekładzie? Nie wiem, naprawdę. Drugi rozdział przeczytało znacznie mniej osób niż pierwszy, co jednak było do przewidzenia, ale to nadal prawie 150 osób i jeszcze więcej wejść. Kolejne mogą mieć coraz mniejszą popularność, kwestia jednak w tym, że nie na popularności tego tłumaczenia mi zależy. Kto będzie chciał, to przeczyta, kto nie, to nie - jak w przypadku wszystkich moich tłumaczeń i pozostałych fanfików. Ja mam tylko nadzieję, że uda mi się przetłumaczyć ten fanfik w całości (a najlepiej wraz z sequelami) jeszcze przed śmiercią :-P._


	3. Że czego chcą?

_**Zapraszam do głosowania w dwóch ankietach umieszczonych w moim tutejszym profilu (bezpośrednio pod moim nickiem na samej górze - należy kliknąć na słowa ****Vote Now!****); ponieważ jednak w profilu można mieć tylko jedno głosowanie w danym czasie, postanowiłam zmieniać ankiety w profilu co pięć dni, czyli od 01.01 do 05.01 można głosować na pierwszą ankietę, od 06.01 do 10.01 na drugą, od 11.01 do 15.01 znowu na pierwszą, od 16.01 do 20.01 na drugą i tak dalej. Niestety portal pozwala głosować tylko osobom ****zarejestrowanym i zalogowanym****; zarejestrować się można poprzez kliknięcie na napis ****Sign Up**** w prawym górnym rogu, wypełnienie krótkiego formularza i kliknięcie na link podany w mailu, który przyjdzie na adres do rzeczonego formularza wpisany. ****Jeden użytkownik może zagłosować na każdą z ankiet tylko raz i głosu najpewniej zmienić nie można**** - proszę to wziąć pod uwagę i zastanowić się, czy na pewno w dany sposób chce się zagłosować - a ankiety są ****całkowicie anonimowe****, nikt nie ma wglądu w to, kto jak głosował. Do wyników ankiet w pełni się dostosuję, z tym, że jeśli więcej niż jedna opcja uzyska maksymalną (w przypadku ankiety 1) lub identyczną (w przypadku ankiety 2) ilość głosów, do mnie będzie należała decyzja, którą z tych opcji wybiorę.**_

_**Zdaję się więc na Was i wolę większości z Was. Macie okazję wpłynąć na ilość tłumaczonych przeze mnie fanfików oraz na to, które to teksty będą - tylko od Was zależy, czy tę okazję wykorzystacie, czy ją zmarnujecie.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>oryginał: <strong>__A Year Like None Other__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Aspen in the Sunlight__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

><p>Rozdział trzeci<p>

Że czego chcą?

* * *

><p>- Potter - zaczynał się list, zaś paskudny ton Snape'a sprawił, że to jedno słowo brzmiało pewnie gorzej niż cała treść. Jednak niemal równie szybko jak zaczął czytać, mistrz eliksirów skończył. Na głos przynajmniej. Harry wlepiał w niego wściekły wzrok z taką mocą, że obraz przypływał do niego i odpływał falami, ale był pewny... no, prawie pewny... że Snape omiótł oczami całą resztę listu, a dopiero potem złożył kartkę, co było słychać w całej komnacie, i schował ją do poplamionej koperty.<p>

Gniewne spojrzenie Harry'ego w jednej chwili przeszło w gapienie się. Pełne niedowierzania gapienie się. Co jest, Snape zamierzał przepuścić okazję upokorzenia Harry'ego Pottera? Oczywiście, zreflektował się, nie wiadomo, co jest w tym liście. Może coś, czego Snape nie mógł przeczytać głośno w klasie bez względu na to, jak bardzo zraniłby tym Harry'ego. Może napisał go wuj Vernon i zawarł w nim jakieś brzydkie określenia, do których Harry przywykł przez te wszystkie lata. Wyrażenia w rodzaju "ty przeklęty, pierdolony mały świrze" nie były specjalnie przyzwoite, prawda? Nawet w lochach.

W każdym razie Snape chyba odpuścił sobie pomysł przeczytania tego listu na głos.

- Wracać do sprawdzianów! - warknął nauczyciel, usiadłszy za katedrą na przodzie sali i wlepiwszy wzrok w uczniów.

Potem w klasie nie rozlegały się już żadne dźwięki poza skrzypieniem piór; do momentu, kiedy rozbrzmiała kolejna krótka komenda:

- Oddać testy!

Harry usłuchał ze skrzywionymi ustami. Pewnie, że jego oceny z eliksirów prawie zawsze były okropne - dzięki Snape'owi wiszącemu nad nim jak walnięty nietoperz i szydzącemu z niego, aż prawie zapomniał, który kociołek jest jego. Ale ten sprawdzian z pewnością ustanowi nowy rekord. Czy można było dostać ocenę poniżej zera? Nie powinno być to możliwe, jeśli jednak odpowiedziało się dostatecznie głupio, uznał Harry, Snape mógł odebrać dostatecznie dużo punktów, żeby to osiągnąć.

Zaczął zbierać na kupkę przybory szkolne, zastanawiając się, czemu właściwie przejmował się i chodził na eliksiry. Co z tego, że jego SUMy, ocenione przez nieuprzedzonego egzaminatora, uzyskały notę Wybitny? Takim jak Snape nie robiło to różnicy, a jeśli Harry sądził, że poprzednie lata były złe, cóż, nie miał po prostu pojęcia, jak straszny i paskudny Snape może się stać, co nie? Teraz już to wiedział. Snape postanowił, że wyrówna z Harrym porachunki za wypadek z myślodsiewnią; nie miało nawet znaczenia, że Harry go wtedy przeprosił - szczerze - ani że nigdy nikomu nie pisnął słowem o tym, co zobaczył... no, poza Syriuszem.

Praktycznie jedynym powodem, dla którego wciąż uczył się eliksirów, było to, że potrzebował ich do zapisania się na kurs aurorski, a bez względu na wszystko, co Snape planował zrobić mu podczas lekcji, nie mógł wpłynąć na wyniki owutemów Harry'ego. W przeciwieństwie do szkolnych sprawdzianów oficjalne czarodziejskie egzaminy były oceniane przez kogoś innego, niż krzywonosi, tłustowłosi i zwyczajnie wredni mistrzowie eliksirów.

Właśnie odwracał się ku drzwiom z torbą zarzuconą na ramię, gdy jego uszu dobiegło wezwanie:

- Niech pan zostanie, panie Potter.

Harry niechętnie stanął twarzą do tablicy. Zauważył szybkie spojrzenia Rona i Hermiony, ale dyskretnie pokręcił głową, widząc, że mogą chcieć zostać z nim, żeby mu pomóc. Snape znał tę sztuczkę. Harry równie dobrze mógł stawić mu czoła i skończyć z całą tą sprawą.

- Proszę pana?

Snape uniósł wzrok znad pliku sprawdzianów, które składał na kupkę; jego mina niczego nie wyrażała, jedynie ciemne oczy intensywnie wpatrywały się w Harry'ego. Zanim odezwał się choć słowem, rzucił na drzwi wysyczane _Silencio_, zataczając różdżką łuk, którym objął wszystkie pęknięcia w murze wokół ciężkiej drewnianej futryny.

- Nie zapomniał pan o czymś, panie Potter?

Harry był tak zbity z tropu, że najchętniej podrapałby się po głowie. Dopiero po chwili go olśniło.

- Och, ma pan na myśli list?

Spojrzenie mistrza eliksirów zyskało na intensywności, o ile było to w ogóle możliwe, lecz o dziwo jego głos zmiękł i to nie w ten groźny sposób, jakiego czasami używał. Brzmiał prawie... współczująco, choć Harry był pewny, że się myli.

- Tak, mam na myśli list, ty głupi dzieciaku. Dlaczego nie udałeś się z tym do dyrektora?

Harry ciężko przełknął ślinę, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. "Udać się do dyrektora?" Dlaczego miałby to robić, do diabła? Co ten przeklęty list właściwie zawierał?

- Er... naprawdę nie miałem wrażenia, że jest taka potrzeba, proszę pana - rzucił w końcu niepewnie i zaraz cofnął się o krok, kiedy Snape wstał i zawisł nad nim.

- _Co_ powiedziałeś?

- Ja... er... no, to po prostu zdawało się, er...

- Przestań gadać od rzeczy - rozkazał nagle Snape, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. - Zachowujesz się bardziej bezsensownie niż zwykle, Potter, a uwierz mi, to zdecydowanie wiele znaczy.

Harry tylko patrzył na niego, zdeterminowany, żeby nie ujawniać prawdy o nieprzeczytaniu listu.

Snape westchnął cierpiętniczo i dopiero wtedy Harry przypomniał sobie, jak znakomitym legilimentą był profesor. Nawet bez różdżki, bez wypowiedzenia zaklęcia, dowiedział się z myśli Harry'ego dość, aby wyciągnąć własne wnioski. I niestety te wnioski były aż nazbyt celne.

- Ależ z ciebie niewdzięczny bachor - stwierdził Snape doskonale jednostajnym tonem, bez tego kąśliwego sarkazmu, który Harry zwykle od niego słyszał. Snape nie brzmiał tym razem, jakby chciał go rozzłościć, tylko jakby podawał fakty. Przygnębiające fakty. - List od twoich krewnych został dostarczony we wtorek, dzisiaj jest piątek, a ty go jeszcze nawet nie przeczytałeś.

- Skąd pan wie, kiedy go dostałem? - spytał Harry zaciekle. - Równie dobrze mógł przyjść dzisiaj podczas lanczu i zwyczajnie nie miałem czasu.

- Niech mi pan nie ujmuje zdolności obserwacyjnych, panie Potter. Trzymał go pan w ręce tego dnia, kiedy uznał mnie pan za "oślizgłą podróbkę nauczyciela".

Harry rozdziawił usta i dopiero po chwili oprzytomniał na tyle, żeby wyciągnąć rękę. Chciałby, żeby tak się nie trzęsła. To śmieszne: samodzielnie pokonał bazyliszka, a truchlał przed tym człowiekiem. Z drugiej strony słowa mogą ranić mocniej niż kły - szczególnie trujące słowa Snape'a. Jeśli istniało cokolwiek, co mistrz eliksirów znał na wylot, była tym bez wątpienia sztuka obrażania.

- Mogę dostać swój list z powrotem, proszę pana?

- Najpierw należą mi się przeprosiny - zażądał władczo Snape, krzyżując ramiona. - Za tamtą uwagę.

- Ach tak, pewnie - mruknął Harry; plecy miał napięte z urazy. Snape znieważał go cały czas. Czemu profesor nigdy nie przeprosił? Ale jeśli dzięki temu miał odzyskać list, mógł to zrobić. - Przepraszam pana.

- Zupełnie jak twoje eliksiry, ledwie znośne - uznał Snape. - Gryffindor traci kolejne dziesięć punktów. W porządku, wracając więc do kwestii twojego listu, Potter: zamierzasz go w ogóle przeczytać?

Zdaniem Harry'ego to nie była sprawa Snape'a, ale nie widział też sensu w dalszym kłóceniu się albo traceniu następnych punktów.

- No, pewnie. W porządku, tak. Dobra, wszystko jedno.

- Nie wierzę ci - zakomunikował mu Snape, patrząc tymi oczami potrafiącymi przenikać umysły z czymś w rodzaju mrocznego gniewu, którego Harry nie pojmował. - Możesz go dostać z powrotem pod warunkiem, że przeczytasz go teraz, w mojej obecności.

Harry zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

- Jakie to ma dla pana znaczenie, _proszę pana_, czy przeczytam swoją pocztę, czy nie?

- Rozczarowany, że to nie wiadomość od fanów, Potter?

- I tyle jeśli chodzi o pana zdolności obserwacyjne - odparował Harry - _proszę pana_. Gdyby należały do znaczących, zauważyłby pan, że nie znoszę tego nudziarstwa, które mi przysyłają.

- Powiedzmy sobie otwarcie, Potter: jeżeli nie przeczytasz swojej własnej poczty, ja ją tobie przeczytam.

- Och, niech mi pan to poda - westchnął Harry z poczuciem porażki. Jeśli pragnął czegoś w mniejszym stopniu, niż lektury listu Dursleyów, było tym wysłuchiwanie sarkastycznych komentarzy Snape'a na ten temat. - W porządku, dobra? Przeczytam go.

Wtedy Snape podał mu pokrytą atramentem kopertę, po czym usiadł i obserwował uważnie, jak Harry siada przy pierwszym wolnym biurku i zajmuje się listem.

Ręce chłopca drżały, kiedy wyjmował list i rozkładał go. Nawet gdy kartka leżała przed nim rozprostowana, a on gapił się na wypisane na niej słowa, miał piekielne problemy z rozpoczęciem lektury. W głębi duszy wcale nie chciał wiedzieć, co zgotowali mu Dursleye, ale nie mógł już tego uniknąć.

Westchnął, zmarszczył brwi z niechęcią i wreszcie zaczął czytać.

"_Potter"_ - stało w nagłówku.

_"Petunia mówi, że nie wie, gdzie jest ta twoja ześwirowana szkoła, bo inaczej wysłalibyśmy ten list w sposób, który normalni ludzie używają do wysyłania poczty. Ale Arabella Figg usłyszała, jak rozmawiamy o konieczności skontaktowania się z tobą, i zaproponowała nam sowę. Nie mieliśmy pojęcia, że ona też jest jedną z tych. Mogę się jednak założyć, że ty wiedziałeś i nie powiedziałeś nam, prawda, chłopcze? Prawo powinno tego zabraniać._

_Wracaj do Surrey, Potter. Twojej ciotce mocno się pogorszyło. Jest teraz w szpitalu; lekarze mówią, że nie wygląda to dobrze. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy przyjedziesz tym ześwirowanym pociągiem albo przylecisz na cholernej miotle czy co, masz się tu zjawić z powrotem. Jeśli wiesz, co dla ciebie dobre, pośpieszysz się i nie weźmiesz ze sobą ani jednego z tych świrów, z którymi się zadajesz. Petunii nie jest potrzebny podobny widok. Wystarczy, że musi zobaczyć ciebie._

_Vernon Dursley_"

Harry uniósł wzrok, nie wiedząc, co powinien czuć. Prawdopodobnie niedobrze było cieszyć się z choroby ciotki Petunii. No, to było zdecydowanie złe. Powinien być zdenerwowany, co najmniej. Ale nie był. Cóż, w każdym razie nie upadł na tyle nisko, żeby być z tego powodu zadowolonym. Ani troszeczkę, powiedział sobie, przełykając z powrotem przypływ czegoś okropnie karygodnego.

Snape wziął gwałtowny wdech, potem zaś, jak się wydawało, celowo uspokoił oddech.

- Właściwie jak bardzo chora jest pana ciotka, panie Potter?

- Nie wiem - przyznał Harry i wzruszył ramionami. - Pierwsze o tym słyszę.

Snape zaczął mówić tym swoim tonem oznaczającym "nie potrafię uwierzyć, że człowiek potrafi być tak tępy", każde słowo wypowiadając powoli i z nieznośną precyzją:

- Co jej jest?

- Powiedziałem panu: nie wiem! - odparł Harry z pewnym zniecierpliwieniem. - Niech pan posłucha, spóźnię się na transmutację, jeśli zaraz mnie pan nie puści. Mogę iść?

Snape przez moment wyglądał jak rażony piorunem, a następnie całe jego zdumienie momentalnie przeszło w kipiący gniew.

- Transmutacja! _Nadal_ nie zamierzasz pójść zobaczyć się z dyrektorem, ty ciężki idioto? Nie masz najbledszego pojęcia, o jaką stawkę toczy się tu gra, prawda? Powinieneś był udać się tam we wtorek; teraz może być już za późno.

Gdzieś w środku tej przemowy Snape złapał go za przedramię. Harry próbował strząsnąć rękę nauczyciela, ale ten tylko zacieśnił palce. W końcu Harry miał dość tego wszystkiego i wrzasnął:

- Co pana obchodzi, czy pójdę się z nią zobaczyć, czy nie? To moja osobista sprawa, jeśli moja rodzina ma gdzieś, czy będę żył, czy umrę, a ja czuję dokładnie to samo...

Snape pochylił się ku niemu, praktycznie plując z wściekłości:

- Twoja osobista sprawa? Czyżby? Jeżeli twoja ciotka umrze, osłony, które cię chronią, upadną, Potter! Może chcielibyśmy mieć jakieś pojęcie, że coś takiego się dzieje, ty samolubny bachorze, abyśmy mogli zorganizować coś nowego dla ochrony twojego życia i zdrowia. Czy też może rzeczywiście sądzić, że _Neville Longbottom_ pozbędzie się Czarnego Pana?

Harry miał wrażenie, że zaraz się przewróci, ale ten mocny uścisk Snape'a utrzymał go na nogach.

- Dumbledore powiedział panu o osłonach? O przepowiedni?

- Dyrektor i ja mamy parę wspólnych tajemnic. Teraz zaś, ponieważ nie mam do pana za knut zaufania, panie Potter, obaj, jak mniemam, udamy się do dyrektora, aby zorganizować pana wyjazd.

- Ale skoro osłony mogą upaść w każdej chwili, to czy nie powinienem zostać tutaj? - zauważył Harry desperacko.

- Naprawdę uważam cię za najbardziej zepsutego, egocentrycznego, _bezmyślnego_ dzieciaka, jakiego kiedykolwiek miałem nieszczęście znać - odparł Snape. - Twoja ciotka _umiera_, Potter. Najwyraźniej kompletnie nic to dla ciebie nie znaczy, jednak twoja rodzina poprosiła, abyś się z nią zobaczył, więc zrobisz to, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zależy panu, żebym zobaczył się z moją umierającą ciotką!

- Całkiem słusznie - przyznał Snape, wreszcie puściwszy rękę Harry'ego. - To, na czym mi _zależy_, panie Potter, to żeby nieodwracalnie nie zraził pan do siebie tej odrobiny krwi pańskiej matki, która pozostała na ziemi.

- Ma pan na myśli mojego kuzyna Dudleya? - sapnął Harry. - Ale przecież pan wie,_ jaki on jest_! Znaczy, oglądał pan to w kółko w zeszłym roku! No wie pan, podczas lekcji oklumencji...

- _Nie przywołuj_ żadnych wydarzeń z zeszłego roku, Potter, a już szczególnie nie _te_!

Harry cofnął się w duchu, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie najlepszym pomysłem było mówienie o czymkolwiek, co mogło przypomnieć Snape'owi, jak Harry zakradł się wtedy do jego myślodsiewni.

- W porządku, przepraszam - mruknął, po czym ciągnął głośniej: - Ale Dudley? Chyba pan żartuje. On nie będzie brał udziału w żadnym zakładaniu osłon, mogę pana zapewnić. On _chciałby_ zobaczyć mnie martwym, on i mój wuj, obaj. Bóg jeden wie, czemu moja ciotka się na to zgodziła, nienawidzi mnie tak samo...

- Histeryzujesz - stwierdził Snape. - Dość, Potter. Idziemy do dyrektora pokazać mu ten list, czy to jasne? Ty zaś wybierzesz się do Surrey i będziesz _błagał_ swoją rodzinę, aby wybaczyła ci to, co zrobiłeś, żeby ich urazić, czy _to_ jasne? Nie obchodzi mnie, czy będziesz musiał błagać na kolanach, Potter; _będziesz_ chroniony przez krew swojej matki, a jeżeli oznacza to zawarcie pokoju z twoim kuzynem, niech tak będzie! A teraz chodź!

- Tak, proszę pana - wymamrotał Harry, ale równie dobrze mógł nie zadawać sobie trudu. Wtedy już drzwi sali były otwarte, _Silencio_ zaskwierczało cicho, gdy ulatniało się w powietrzu, a Snape ciągnął go korytarzem ku schodom.

Ukryty za rzeźbioną granitową kolumną Draco Malfoy uśmiechnął się krzywo.

* * *

><p>KONIEC<br>rozdziału trzeciego

* * *

><p><em>Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk <em>_**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_**marusz**__ Nie żywię pretensji do tego, że moje tłumaczenie jest lepsze. Jest, jak sama widzisz, inne. Różni się zarówno od tłumaczenia Mirriel, jak i od tłumaczenia Tehanu (przejrzałam jej rozdział 29 po tym, jak wywiesiłam swoją jego wersję, więc mam porównanie). Ale to normalne. Tłumacze to jednak w znacznej mierze autorzy, pod tym względem, że każdy z nich ma własny styl i - czy chce, czy nie chce - przynajmniej część tego własnego stylu oddaje tłumaczeniu. Tego się nie da uniknąć. No a poza tym jest jeszcze kwestia podejścia do tłumaczonego tekstu. OK, lepiej już zostawię ten temat, bo mogę tak długo ;-) (choć wcale się na tym nie znam, ale to też jest dla mnie normalne :-P). Wiesz, kanoniczny Harry właściwie _jest_ rozmemłany :-P. Przynajmniej w porównaniu ze Snape'em, oczywiście. Severus w tym opowiadaniu na szczęście szybko wysnuwa odpowiednie wnioski i nie ma wielkich problemów ze zmianą punktu widzenia. Nie jest zatwardziały w swoich poglądach, przynajmniej niektórych. To się chwali. Nie lubię chorągiewek na wietrze, które co rusz zmieniają zdanie, ale nie wiem, czy nie gorsze są osoby, które zdania nie zmieniają nigdy, bez względu na nic. Tak źle i tak niedobrze. Jak już wiesz, wyprzedzenie Tehanu czarno widzę. Szczególnie, że - co mnie właściwie nie dziwi - "Rok..." w drugiej ankiecie uplasował się (przynajmniej na razie) raczej pod koniec stawki, nie na początku. No nic, zobaczymy. To dopiero pierwszy dzień tego głosowania, jeszcze wszystko przed nami._

_**nika29924**__ Nie słyszałam, żeby "Rok..." był tłumaczony na jakimś blogu, choć wykluczyć tego oczywiście nie mogę. Natomiast mam pewność, że pierwszych 20 rozdziałów w przekładzie Mirriel znajduje się tu, na tym właśnie portalu. Od lat. Na stronie Mirriel pewnie też są dostępne. Na Forum Mirriel były kiedyś, teraz są tam tylko linki do rozdziałów zamieszczonych tutaj. Cieszę się, że lubisz moje tłumaczenia, nawet tych fanfików, których przekłady już istnieją :-D. Ja się właściwie dziwię (też rym-przypadek ;-)), że Snape w drugim rozdziale tak zareagował. Naprawdę powinien był wysłać Harry'ego do sali chorych albo chociaż dać mu jakiś eliksir i opatrunki, i pozwolić, żeby chłopak porządnie zajął się tą ręką (bo już go widzę, jak sam mu opatruje to skaleczenie... :-P). Jego postępowanie jest niewłaściwe i lekkomyślne, moim zdaniem; całe szczęście, że nie wynikło z tego żadne nieszczęście - a przecież mogło. O zakażenie krwi nietrudno. Albo o jakąś chorobę odzwierzęcą; przecież to było ptasie pióro, diabli wiedzą, co na sobie miało. No dobra, przestaję krakać, autorka tym tropem nie poszła. Choć mogła :-P. Draco się jeszcze popisze w tym fanfiku i to nieraz. Ładnie nawywija... Ale to kwestia przyszłości ;-)._

_**T.E.D.S**__ Cieszę się z nowego głosu w dyskusji i nowego argumentu, który jakoś nie przyszedł mi do głowy. Chyba nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, że ktoś mógłby nie czytywać fanfików na Forum Mirriel ;-)... chociaż sama tego nie __robię (ale to raczej dlatego, że nie czytam fanfików po polsku, z naprawdę niewielkimi wyjątkami). A "Rok..." tłumaczyłam już wcześniej, chociaż nie od początku, tylko od miejsca, w którym Mirriel swoje tłumaczenie przerwała. Ale to już pewnie wszyscy wiedzą :-D. Przypis na pewno nie był potrzebny każdemu, uznałam jednak, że niektórym czytelnikom może się przydać, dlatego go zamieściłam. Staram się brać pod uwagę wszystkich czytelników, tych mniej wiedzących też, choć na pewno nie zawsze mi się to udaje. Lecz cóż, nikt nie jest idealny i nic nie jest idealne. I ile osób, tyle opinii. Bardzo to pocieszające, nie ma co. OK, kończę zanim rozkraczę (hej! bez takich skojarzeń! :-P) się na dobre._


	4. Spiski i plany

_**Zapraszam do głosowania w dwóch ankietach umieszczonych w moim tutejszym profilu (bezpośrednio pod moim nickiem na samej górze - należy kliknąć na słowa ****Vote Now!****); ponieważ jednak w profilu można mieć tylko jedno głosowanie w danym czasie, postanowiłam zmieniać ankiety w profilu co pięć dni, czyli od 01.01 do 05.01 można głosować na pierwszą ankietę, od 06.01 do 10.01 na drugą, od 11.01 do 15.01 znowu na pierwszą, od 16.01 do 20.01 na drugą i tak dalej. Niestety portal pozwala głosować tylko osobom ****zarejestrowanym i zalogowanym****; zarejestrować się można poprzez kliknięcie na napis ****Sign Up**** w prawym górnym rogu, wypełnienie krótkiego formularza i kliknięcie na link podany w mailu, który przyjdzie na adres do rzeczonego formularza wpisany. ****Jeden użytkownik może zagłosować na każdą z ankiet tylko raz i głosu najpewniej zmienić nie można**** - proszę to wziąć pod uwagę i zastanowić się, czy na pewno w dany sposób chce się zagłosować - a ankiety są ****całkowicie anonimowe****, nikt nie ma wglądu w to, kto jak głosował. Do wyników ankiet w pełni się dostosuję, z tym, że jeśli więcej niż jedna opcja uzyska maksymalną (w przypadku ankiety 1) lub identyczną (w przypadku ankiety 2) ilość głosów, do mnie będzie należała decyzja, którą z tych opcji wybiorę.**_

_**Zdaję się więc na Was i wolę większości z Was. Macie okazję wpłynąć na ilość tłumaczonych przeze mnie fanfików oraz na to, które to teksty będą - tylko od Was zależy, czy tę okazję wykorzystacie, czy ją zmarnujecie.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>oryginał: <strong>__A Year Like None Other__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Aspen in the Sunlight__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

><p>Rozdział czwarty<p>

Spiski i plany

* * *

><p>- To dosyć poważna sprawa, Harry - uznał Albus Dumbledore, z roztargnieniem machając na Severusa Snape'a, który usiadł z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi i ściśle kontrolowanym wyrazem twarzy. - Będziesz oczywiście musiał zrobić to, o co proszą cię Dursleyowie. To nie czas na rozdzielanie członków rodziny.<p>

Harry siedział z kamienną miną; nie miał zamiaru dawać upustu uczuciom, jakie żywił do pewnych _członków rodziny_. Wystarczyło mu w zupełności, że wykrzyczał to przed Snape'em parę minut wcześniej. Że powiedział akurat Snape'owi spośród wszystkich ludzi na świecie, jak to jego rodzina zawsze go nienawidziła i zawsze będzie go nienawidzić. No cóż, przynajmniej tłustowłosy dupek nie potraktował jego słów poważnie. Zamiast tego uznał, że Gryfon zachowuje się histerycznie. I Harry'emu to pasowało. Wolał zostać uważany za przesadnie emocjonalnego i niedojrzałego niż dać mistrzowi eliksirów jakąkolwiek prawdziwą pożywkę dla jego zniewag. Boże, doskonale potrafił sobie wyobrazić Snape'a drwiącego z niego na lekcji, jak to nikt nigdy nie kochał biednego, żałosnego Harry'ego Pottera. "Czy szafa ze składnikami za bardzo przypomina ci twoją komórkę, Potter?" - mówiłby. - "Czy to dlatego podbiegasz do niej, a potem spietrany uciekasz, że bycie sławnym Harrym Potterem nie powstrzymuje cię przed baniem się ciasnych miejsc? Czyżbyśmy mieli maleńką klaustrofobię, Potter?"

No dobra, Snape pewnie prędzej by umarł niż użył słowa w rodzaju "spietrany", przyznał Harry, ale z łatwością potrafił sobie wyobrazić całą resztę wydobywającą się z tych nienawistnych ust. To i jeszcze więcej.

Więc tak, wolał, żeby nauczyciel wierzył, że te komentarze zrodziły się z histerii. Lepsze to, niż gdyby ten okropny facet - niż ktokolwiek, prawdę powiedziawszy - miał znać prostą, paskudną prawdę, że Harry nigdy nie miał domu, nie wspominając o rodzinie, dopóki nie poszedł do Hogwartu. "Podczas waszego pobytu tutaj wasz dom będzie waszą rodziną" - wspomniał słowa McGonagall. I miała rację. Gryffindor był jego rodziną, jego jedyną rodziną.

- Słuchasz, Harry? - spytał Dumbledore.

- No - odparł z oburzeniem, a następnie, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że wcale nie słuchał, przyznał cicho: - Nie, niezupełnie.

- To całkiem zrozumiałe - stwierdził dyrektor, ignorując prychnięcie Snape'a. - Przyjęcie tego rodzaju wiadomości nigdy nie jest łatwe, szczególnie kiedy poróżnisz się, że tak delikatnie powiem, z rodziną. Severus ma jednak rację: to nie ma znaczenia, nie w obliczu faktu, że musimy dobrze cię chronić. Jeszcze herbaty, Harry?

Ponieważ nastolatek wciąż jeszcze nawet nie dotknął swojej napełnionej filiżanki, wlepił w dyrektora raczej niedowierzające spojrzenie.

- To może cytrynowego dropsa?

- Nie.

Westchnął, zmęczony gierkami starego człowieka. Co on sobie myślał, że Harry wciąż jest dzieckiem, które można przekupić słodyczami? Właściwie, zastanowił się, odmowa przeczytania tego listu nie była szczytem dojrzałości, zaś narzekanie na konieczność zjawienia się przy łożu śmierci własnej ciotki było jeszcze bardziej infantylne, nawet gdyby ta cała kwestia krwi jego matki nie była w to wplątana. Cały czas zachowywał się jak dziecko i był zdecydowany wreszcie z tym skończyć.

- No to wybieram się do Surrey, tak? - zgodził się i momentalnie przeszedł do kolejnej sprawy: - Zakon pewnie znowu będzie stał na warcie; ktoś mnie będzie pilnował dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę?

Gdy Dumbledore skinął głową, Harry ustąpił.

- Niech będzie. Hogwarcki ekspres jeździ w październiku czy będę musiał przedostać się kominkiem do domu pani Figg?

- Kominek moim zdaniem, dyrektorze - zdecydował Snape. - Lecz nie samotnie. To nie będzie jak podczas wakacji, kiedy pozostawał głównie w domu i jego okolicy. Ciotka jest w szpitalu; pan Potter będzie musiał tam spędzić sporą ilość czasu, podobnie jak w drodze. Biorąc pod uwagę, że znacznie oddali się od granic osłon, nie wystarczy, aby chronili go niewidzialni członkowie Zakonu.

- Tak się składa, że _on_ siedzi tutaj - przerwał mu Harry. - Niech pan o mnie nie mówi tak, jakby mnie tu nie było!

Snape zerknął na niego kątem oka.

- Jeżeli nadal chcesz tu siedzieć i słuchać, nie przeszkadzaj mi ponownie. - Potem zwrócił się z powrotem do dyrektora: - Jak mówiłem, jeden z nas musi mieć Pottera w zasięgu przez cały czas. I musi być widoczny, żeby lepiej zapobiec jakimkolwiek próbom targnięcia się na chłopaka.

Harry nie zdołał powstrzymać prychnięcia.

- Myślałem, że przeczytał pan ten list, profesorze. _Żadnych czarodziejów_, pamięta pan? - Zacisnął wargi, zanim wyrwało mu się coś więcej, w rodzaju: "Oni nienawidzą magii bardziej niż trucizny, mnie zresztą też."

- Owszem, umiem czytać i pisać, panie Potter - zadrwił nauczyciel. - Doskonale świadom jestem warunków postawionych przez pana wuja.

Do tej chwili Harry właściwie nie był pewny, czy Snape rzeczywiście wszystko odczytał. Profesor spojrzał na niego wtedy tak przelotnie... Harry zacisnął pięści, mając ochotę w coś uderzyć, i jęknął cicho, kiedy poczuł ból w dłoni. Z irytacją odwinął opatrunek, żeby przyjrzeć się ranie. Hmm, nie było aż tak źle. Nawet nie musiał iść do madame Pomfrey, chociaż bolało okropnie.

Nadal wściekły, lecz jednocześnie zdeterminowany, by sprawiać wrażenie dojrzałego, Harry wstał i odwrócił się w stronę Dumbledore'a.

- Proszę pana, zanim pójdę, chciałbym złożyć skargę na członka pana kadry.

Postać siedząca za nim zesztywniała, dyrektor jednak pozostał odprężony.

- Tak?

- Profesor Snape nie miał prawa czytać listu zaadresowanego do mnie ani zacząć go czytać głośno w sali pełnej adeptów śmierciożerstwa.

- Czy to prawda, Severusie? Przeczytałeś to na głos?

Harry był całkiem pewny, że spojrzenie, jakim przeszywał go Snape, było związane z nazwaniem jego drogich Ślizgonów w taki sposób, a nie z faktem, jakoby uważał, że zrobił coś złego.

- Jedno słowo - odparł niskim tonem, szyderczo przeciągając samogłoski. - Aby nauczyć Pottera, że nie wolno bawić się korespondencją podczas lekcji. Jeżeli zaś chodzi o przeczytanie listu do końca? Ktoś musiał.

- To niestety prawda - zgodził się Dumbledore, ale Harry nie zamierzał tak tego zostawić. Mógł nie nie mieć szans na osiągnięcie korzyści z listu, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, był jednak zdecydowany przed wyjściem z gabinetu pokazać Snape'owi, że nie tylko nauczyciele mają tu władzę.

- Jest jeszcze jedna kwestia - ciągnął beztrosko, ignorując wbijający mu się w skroń wzrok Snape'a. - Ponieważ profesor Snape skonfiskował mi ze wszech miar prywatny list, jak również ponieważ na samym początku lekcji miałem wypadek z piórem, nie byłem w stanie skoncentrować się na sprawdzianie. Dlatego z całym szacunkiem proszę pana, aby wymógł pan na nim udzielenie mi zgody na pisanie tego testu jeszcze raz.

- To z pewnością wydaje się sprawiedliwe - mruknął Dumbledore. - Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę, że byłeś nieco przejęty również kwestią ciotki.

- Albusie - wtrącił się Snape jadowitym tonem - on nawet nie miał pojęcia o kwestii ciotki podczas pisania sprawdzianu. Nie obchodziło go to.

- Ach, cóż, też prawda. Jednakże, Severusie, powiedziałbym, że ten jeden raz mógłbyś przymknąć oko na swoje rygorystyczne standardy.

- Zaoferowałem panu Potterowi szansę udania się do sali chorych, gdy zranił się w tak idiotyczny sposób.

- Nie, nie zaoferował pan - zaprzeczył Harry. Odwrócił się do mistrza eliksirów i zignorował sposób, w jaki te czarne oczy zdawały się w niego wpijać. - Sarkastycznie spytał pan, czy ma pan wysłać sowę do madame Pomfrey, żeby zarezerwowała moje ulubione łóżko. Wyśmiewał się pan z tego, że jestem ranny. Kiedy Hermiona powiedziała, że leci mi krew, pan _odebrał punkty_ i nawet nie zadał pan sobie trudu, żeby spojrzeć i sprawdzić, czy rana nie jest poważna...

- Nie jest.

Im bardziej Snape się kłócił, tym bardziej Harry był zdeterminowany, aby postawić na swoim. Kwestia dumy, jak sądził. Snape regularnie rozwalał mu wszystko na kawałeczki, a Harry nie miał jak go powstrzymać. Postanowił zatem, że ten jeden raz każe mistrzowi eliksirów przełknąć coś, czym _on_ niespecjalnie się przejmował.

Wyciągnął przed siebie rękę i wyprostował palce, żeby pokazać dłoń dyrektorowi.

- Nie, nie jest poważna i oczywiście nie muszę iść z tym do madame Pomfrey. Ale nie o to chodzi. Nie byłem w stanie fizycznym ani psychicznym, żeby zdać ten sprawdzian, i to profesor Snape spowodował tą niedogodność. Gdyby mnie nie obraził, nie złamałbym pióra.

- Nie obraziłbym pana, gdyby zaprzągł pan swój mózg do czegoś poza quidditchem i odgrywaniem bohatera, panie Potter. Jeżeli nie podoba się panu sposób, w jaki prowadzę lekcje, sugeruję rzucić eliksiry, jako że w szóstej klasie nie są one wymagane...

- Są wymagane - Harry wszedł mu w słowo. Zdanie eliksirów na owutemach było wymagane do przystąpienia do programu aurorskiego, Harry jednak nie zamierzał wdawać się w szczegóły, nie ze Snape'em. Nawet nie z Dumbledore'em, szczerze mówiąc. Nie z Dumbledore'em, który nigdy niczego Harry'emu nie mówił. Powiedział o swoich planach wyłącznie McGonagall, a i to tylko dlatego, że musiał, jeśli miała dać mu plan lekcji, jakiego potrzebował.

- Dość - przerwał im dyrektor. - Severusie, przygotujesz inny test dla Harry'ego; nie sądzę, aby prosił o zbyt wiele. W zamian za to ty, Harry, przez cały czas będziesz się trzymał w pobliżu swojej eskorty, zgoda? Zakon będzie cię obserwował bez względu na wszystko, Severus jednak ma rację: to, czego nam trzeba tym razem, to ktoś, kto złapie cię za ramię i w jednej chwili aportuje. Zrobisz, o co proszę, Harry?

- Pewnie - zgodził się. Cóż innego mógł zrobić po tym, jak Dumbledore dla niego właśnie postawił Snape'a w kącie? Uczucie satysfakcji, które ogarnęło jego serce, rozprzestrzeniło się tak, że wkrótce czuł je nawet w palcach u stóp. No, należało się tłustowłosemu dupkowi: będzie musiał napisać specjalny test tylko dla Harry'ego Pottera, będzie musiał zrobić coś, na co wcale nie ma ochoty, i to akurat dla Harry'ego Pottera, nikogo innego.

- Kogo więc proponujesz, Severusie? - spytał dyrektor łagodnie.

Snape przełknął coś, co podejrzanie przypominało obrzydzenie. Z początku Harry myślał, że mistrz eliksirów zastanawia się nad bitwą, którą przegrał z Harrym Potterem, gdy jednak nauczyciel odpowiedział, okazało się, że chodzi o coś zupełnie innego.

- Lupina - rzucił Snape z krzywą miną. - Jeżeli ma ochotę.

- Och pewnie, Remus z radością mi potowarzyszy - odezwał się Harry niepytany. - Wiem, że był moim nauczycielem i w ogóle, ale właściwie jesteśmy całkiem dobrymi kumplami.

- Wcale nie mówimy o tym, że ten sparszywiały wilkołak będzie odpowiedzialny za twoje bezpieczeństwo, Potter...

- Czemu nie? Uratował mi życie w trzeciej klasie. Gdyby nie nauczył mnie tego zaklęcia _Patronusa_, dementorzy z pewnością by mnie dopadli...

- Tak, ciebie i Blacka. - Snape wyraźnie chciał go rozdrażnić.

- Cóż, on _był_ niewinny, wie pan! Wiem, że pan wie!

Snape z widocznym wysiłkiem postarał się skierować rozmowę z powrotem na właściwe tory:

- Rozmawiamy o eliksirze wielosokowym, Potter. Będę wyglądał jak Lupin, jednak to ja będę z tobą przez cały czas. Przez _cały_ czas, zrozumiałeś?

- Pan! Pan nie może - wybełkotał Harry. - Znaczy, co z Voldemortem...

- Nazywaj go Czarnym Panem! - warknął Snape.

Harry nie zwrócił na niego uwagi i ciągnął:

- Niech pan słucha, jak ktoś zobaczy, że pan mnie chroni, to narobi pan sobie kłopotów u śmierciożerców...

- Stąd eliksir wielosokowy - wyjaśnił Snape tonem zarezerwowanym dla pierwszoklasistów. - Zakładając, że twój najdroższy, ukochany wilkołak podaruje kilka włosów.

- Nie - zaprotestował Harry, powstrzymała go jednak uniesiona dłoń Dumbledore'a.

- To naprawdę jest najlepsze rozwiązanie, Harry. Tylko Severus zajmuje pozycję umożliwiającą poznanie planów Voldemorta i zamiarów, jakie żywi on względem ciebie, toteż jest on jedyną osobą, która ma środki, aby naprawdę cię ochronić. Mógłbym też dodać, że profesor Snape jest w czołówce ekspertów zaklęć obronnych, nie wspominając już o taktyce bitewnej. Będziesz w dobrych rękach.

- Skoro jest taki dobry z obrony, czemu nigdy nie dał mu pan tej pracy? - wypalił Harry.

- To, doprawdy, jest sprawa pomiędzy Severusem i mną - zganił go dyrektor lekko. - Wróć do sypialni i spakuj wszystko, co może być ci potrzebne, my zaś w tym czasie skontaktujemy się z Remusem Lupinem i poprosimy go o pomoc. Och, tylko, Harry? Czy muszę dodawać, abyś za wszelką cenę trwał przy przykrywce, jaką wymyśliliśmy? Wybierasz się w odwiedziny do krewnych, a Lupin będzie ci towarzyszył. Nie nadmieniałbym nawet nikomu, że twoja ciotka jest chora. Nie chcemy podsuwać Voldemortowi żadnych pomysłów odnośnie tego, w jaki sposób mogą być skonstruowane te osłony.

- Dobra - zgodził się Harry. Oczywiście Ron i Hermiona nigdy by go nie zdradzili, był tego pewny, tylko spróbujcie o tym przekonać Snape'a. Nie zdołał jednak powstrzymać się od zapytania: - Jak to ma być taka świetna przykrywka, skoro profesor Snape zniknie z Hogwartu w tym samym czasie, co ja?

- Ależ on nie zniknie - uspokoił go Dumbledore. - Ja również użyję eliksiru wielosokowego i poprowadzę jego lekcje, zakładając, że w poniedziałek nadal nie będzie was w szkole.

To tyle, jeśli chodzi o ten pomysł. Harry spróbował kolejnego:

- Ale nie możemy iść _teraz_ - zauważył. - Eliksir wielosokowy robi się przez miesiąc. A wtedy moja ciotka równie dobrze może już nie żyć, proszę pana.

- Naprawdę sądzisz, że nie mam w pogotowiu podstawowych eliksirów, Potter? - wytknął Snape z uniesioną brwią.

- Ale czy włosy Remusa nie zmienią pana w wilkołaka? - rozważał na głos niebezpieczeństwo, które dopiero co przyszło mu do głowy.

- Gdyby choć odrobinę uważał pan na lekcjach eliksirów, panie Potter - zadrwił Snape, patrząc na ucznia z góry z taką miną, jakby chłopak był jakimś szczególnie makabrycznym gatunkiem ślimaka - znałby pan odpowiedź. Nie, to mnie nie zmieni, o ile nie zdarzy mi się wrzucić _sierści zwierzęcia_ do mojej mikstury. Któż jednak, wyjaśnij mi łaskawie, byłby takim cholernym idiotą?

Brzmiał, jakby doskonale wiedział o Hermionie i włosie kota. Harry przełknął ślinę.

- Dobra, niech będzie. To pójdę się spakować, jak dyrektor mówił.

- Weź ze sobą coś do uczenia się. Polecam twój podręcznik eliksirów - nakazał Snape ostro. - O ile, naturalnie, nie zmieniłeś zdania odnośnie chęci pisania drugiego sprawdzianu?

- Nie, myślę, że sprawi panu przyjemność ułożenie pytań do niego - rzucił Harry przez ramię, idąc ku drzwiom.

- Ja również tak uważam - przytaknął Snape, po czym roześmiał się złowrogo. - Wiedziałem, że jesteś głupi, Potter, ale tak nisko jeszcze nigdy nie upadłeś. Żeby żądać kolejnego testu z eliksirów? _Ode mnie_? Och tak, wielką przyjemnością będzie opracowanie zagadnień specjalnie dla ciebie.

Harry zamarł; zdał sobie sprawę, że naprawdę powinien był to wcześniej przemyśleć.

Ciemna szata załopotała wokół Snape'a, kiedy profesor się zbliżał, po czym znieruchomiała w fałdach omiatających kamienną podłogę.

- Lecz coś innego z pewnością będzie jeszcze zabawniejsze - szepnął profesor Harry'emu do ucha. - Obserwowanie cię w towarzystwie twojego kuzyna. Patrzenie, jak błagasz. Nie zamierzam ci towarzyszyć wyłącznie dla twojego bezpieczeństwa, Potter. Chcę mieć pewność, że to zrobisz. Chcę to _zobaczyć_. - W następnej chwili odsunął się jego zachowanie uległo diametralnej zmianie. - A teraz uciekaj, żeby dorośli mogli zabrać się do pracy!

- Idź, Harry - powiedział Dumbledore cicho.

I Harry usłuchał. Kiedy zamykał za sobą drzwi, usłyszał wymówione z przyganą:

- Severusie, naprawdę musisz zacząć panować nad sobą. To tylko chłopiec...

- To rozpuszczony, samolubny, gryfoński bachor, który nie widzi dalej, niż koniec własnego nosa.

Potem obrotowe schody poniosły Harry'ego w dół. Znalazłszy się u ich podnóża, nastolatek skierował kroki ku wieży Gryffindoru.

* * *

><p>KONIEC<br>rozdziału czwartego

* * *

><p><em>Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk <em>_**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_**wykrzyknik**__ Czytanie wszystkich moich tłumaczeń punktem honoru? Ciekawe postawienie sprawy... Heh, na Mirriel nie ma 53 rozdziałów, tylko rozdziały do 53 - ale nie wszystkie. W rozdziałach 21-28 dzieje się sporo dość ważnych rzeczy, chociaż oczywiście można ich nie przeczytać i w miarę łatwo zrozumieć to, co dzieje się dalej. Nie dziwię się, że najbardziej Cię teraz interesuje, co się będzie działo dalej; mnie też to interesowało swego czasu, dlatego po __pierwszych 20 rozdziałach przetłumaczonych przez Mirriel przeczytałam do końca oryginał. No, ale to był rok chyba 2008 i Tehanu jeszcze tego fanfika nie tłumaczyła._

_**T.E.D.S**__ To prawda, dość często miewam z tym kłopoty. Dla mnie od początku głównym fandomem był Harry Potter; niewiele czytałam fanfików z innych fandomów, mało też innych piszę. Zaczynałam od Czytelni Tanuki, potem znalazłam Mirriel i tak mi już zostało... No wiesz, ja tam nie wiem, czy na miejscu Harry'ego otworzyłabym list od Dursleyów. Po co, skoro na pewno nie ma w nim nic przyjemnego? Osłony krwi są przereklamowane - niejeden fanfik tak twierdzi :-P. Tak, z Draco będzie wszystko w porządku. Ostatecznie. Średniki - podobnie jak imiesłowy - to moja słabość. Po prostu lubię je używać, nie tylko w tłumaczeniach. Przydają się szczególnie w dialogach lub narracji po dialogu, gdzie użycie myślnika mogłoby wprowadzić czytelnika w błąd, ponieważ mogłoby się kojarzyć z początkiem lub końcem wypowiedzi, którym by nie było. W tłumaczeniach nie używam średników wszędzie tam, gdzie znajdują się one w oryginale... choć z drugiej strony używam ich czasem tam, gdzie w oryginale ich nie ma. Według mnie jest to bardzo niedoceniany znak przestankowy, nie wiem dlaczego._

_**marusz**__ Taaak... Ale już w następnym rozdziale widzimy, że nie do końca o to profesorowi Snape'owi chodzi. Z drugiej strony dalsze rozdziały - dużo dalsze - pokazują, że rodzina rzeczywiście jest dla niego ważna; przynajmniej ta, którą sam sobie wybrał. Chociaż rzeczywiście jego początkowa reakcja na nieprzeczytanie listu może świadczyć o tym, że rodzinę stawia wręcz ponad wszystko. Ciekawe, czy autorka celowo go tak przedstawiła, czy po prostu tak jej wyszło... Daj spokój Harry'emu - mało który piętnastolatek jest elokwentny. Zresztą Voldemorta ma pokonać raczej nie dzięki doskonałej retoryce podczas publicznej debaty, tylko raczej siłą. Czy też magią. Wszystko jedno - elokwencja raczej mu do tego konieczna nie będzie. Właściwie Snape też nie do końca zachowuje się w tym rozdziale, jakby używał szarych komórek, można by wręcz pomyśleć, że podchodzi do całej tej sprawy z listem niemalże emocjonalnie. Co u niego wydaje się już bardzo dziwne. Te fragmenty wspomnień Harry'ego, jakie poznał podczas lekcji oklumencji, nie muszą dla niego niczego znaczyć. My wiemy, co on widział, ponieważ bardzo dobrze znamy rzeczywistość, w jakiej wyrastał Harry; Snape jej nie zna, więc te urywki, te scenki, może interpretować bardzo dowolnie. A zważywszy na fakt, jakie ma do Harry'ego podejście, za kogo i za co go uważa, podejrzenie, że coś może być nie w porządku na podstawie takich migawek, byłoby w jego przypadku wręcz dość dziwne. Przecież Potter to arogancki, rozpuszczony bachor; to, że ktoś raz na niego nakrzyczał, że raz goniły go jakieś dzieciaki, że raz siedział w ciasnym, ciemnym pomieszczeniu... to przecież nic nie znaczy. Praktycznie każdy ma takie i gorsze wspomnienia, co wcale nie znaczy, że całe jego życie jest pasmem nieszczęść, a opiekunowie źle go traktują. Jak pomyślę, jakie _ja_ bym mogła pokazać scenki z życia... ;-) No, powiedz, że Ty nie :-D. Nie bronię Snape'a, wcale. Chcę po prostu zauważyć, że punkt widzenia zależy od punktu siedzenia, a to samo zdarzenie - tym bardziej jego fragment - można rozmaicie interpretować, w zależności od tego, jak się na osoby w nim uczestniczące patrzy. To zwykle jest wręcz podświadome, nie zdajemy sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo nasze postrzeganie wydarzeń uzależnione jest od tego, kto w nich uczestniczył, jak odbieramy osobę lub osoby biorące w nim udział. Na szczęście czasem można zweryfikować to postrzeganie. Na szczęście Snape zweryfikuje ;-)._


	5. Remus?

_**Zapraszam do głosowania w dwóch ankietach umieszczonych w moim tutejszym profilu (bezpośrednio pod moim nickiem na samej górze - należy kliknąć na słowa ****Vote Now!****); ponieważ jednak w profilu można mieć tylko jedno głosowanie w danym czasie, postanowiłam zmieniać ankiety w profilu co pięć dni, czyli od 01.01 do 05.01 można głosować na pierwszą ankietę, od 06.01 do 10.01 na drugą, od 11.01 do 15.01 znowu na pierwszą, od 16.01 do 20.01 na drugą i tak dalej. Niestety portal pozwala głosować tylko osobom ****zarejestrowanym i zalogowanym****; zarejestrować się można poprzez kliknięcie na napis ****Sign Up**** w prawym górnym rogu, wypełnienie krótkiego formularza i kliknięcie na link podany w mailu, który przyjdzie na adres do rzeczonego formularza wpisany. ****Jeden użytkownik może zagłosować na każdą z ankiet tylko raz i głosu najpewniej zmienić nie można**** - proszę to wziąć pod uwagę i zastanowić się, czy na pewno w dany sposób chce się zagłosować - a ankiety są ****całkowicie anonimowe****, nikt nie ma wglądu w to, kto jak głosował. Do wyników ankiet w pełni się dostosuję, z tym, że jeśli więcej niż jedna opcja uzyska maksymalną (w przypadku ankiety 1) lub identyczną (w przypadku ankiety 2) ilość głosów, do mnie będzie należała decyzja, którą z tych opcji wybiorę.**_

_**Zdaję się więc na Was i wolę większości z Was. Macie okazję wpłynąć na ilość tłumaczonych przeze mnie fanfików oraz na to, które to teksty będą - tylko od Was zależy, czy tę okazję wykorzystacie, czy ją zmarnujecie.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>oryginał: <strong>__A Year Like None Other__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Aspen in the Sunlight__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

><p>Rozdział piąty<p>

Remus?

* * *

><p>Było coś przyprawiającego o straszną gęsią skórkę, uznał Harry, w patrzeniu na dokładną kopię Remusa Lupina przy jednoczesnej świadomości, że w środku kryje się ktoś taki, jak Snape. Prawdę mówiąc, od samego patrzenia dostawał bólu głowy. Podejrzewał, że winić za to należy okropne zestawienie przyjaźni ze złośliwością.<p>

Było nie było, ufał Remusowi. Remus w zasadzie był jedynym dorosłym, któremu faktycznie ufał. Kiedy był młodszy, mógł to samo powiedzieć o Dumbledorze, ale teraz już nie. Dyrektor wiedział o nim za dużo i to takich rzeczy, o których nie chciał rozmawiać _z Harrym_, choć najwyraźniej nie krępował się udzielać Zakonowi informacji wszelkiego rodzaju.

Gapił się teraz na przyjazną twarz Remusa i wspominał, jak wyglądał jego nauczyciel obrony, kiedy opowiadał mu o rodzicach. Harry w tamtym czasie łaknął jakiegoś ich wyobrażenia... wyobrażenia innego niż to, którym zadręczali go dementorzy, tego, gdzie jego matka krzyczała i umierała. Remus dał mu to wyobrażenie i znacznie więcej. Remus był na miejscu, gdy Harry go potrzebował, Remus go uczył, Remus _się troszczył_.

Nastolatek pragnął rzucić się na tę ukochaną postać i objąć ją mocno, i podziękować, i powiedzieć, że tak bardzo, bardzo mu przykro z powodu Syriusza...

Ale nie mógł. Mężczyzna stojący obok Dumbledore'a nie był Remusem, bez względu na to, jak przekonujący obraz widziały oczy Harry'ego. Twarz Remusa nie była w stanie oddać typowego dla Snape'a złośliwego grymasu i choć jego zachowanie niedokładnie odpowiadało temu, co Harry nazwałby Lupiniadą, z całą pewnością nie przywodziły na myśl również Snape'a. Harry przypuszczał, że mistrz eliksirów nie do końca był w stanie zachować normalną dla niego wrogość - nie kiedy nosił ciało, które zachowywało się zupełnie inaczej.

"To nie Remus" - powiedział sobie; nienawidził wrażenia, że będzie te słowa powtarzał całkiem często. - "To nie jest Remus."

W tej właśnie chwili Snape powiedział coś do dyrektora - powiedział to tak cicho, że Harry nie załapał, o co chodzi, usłyszał tylko głos Remusa. Oczywiście, Eliksir Wielosokowy miał taką właściwość, Gryfon przecież doskonale o tym wiedział. Czy on sam i Ron nie brzmieli dokładnie jak Crabbe i Goyle, kiedy wypytywali Malfoya o dziedzica Slytherina? A jednak zapomniał o tym w przypływie szczęścia, jakie zalało go na sam dźwięk tego głosu.

- Remus? - odezwał się pytającym tonem, myśląc, że pewnie, to całkiem możliwe. Remus zjawił się Siecią Fiuu, żeby dać Snape'owi trochę swoich włosów, prawda? Może został na trochę. Może Snape wciąż był w lochach i dopiero przyjdzie z eliksirem...

- Nie - odparł momentalnie Snape. - Już go tu nie ma.

Harry zamrugał, rozczarowany z więcej niż jednego powodu.

- Och. Nie mógł nawet zaczekać, aż wrócę?

- Najwyraźniej nie - zadrwił Snape w odpowiedzi.

- Czemu? - Harry usłyszał padające z jego ust pytanie. Wcale nie chciał tego powiedzieć, naprawdę. Sprawiło, że brzmiał, jakby czuł... tęsknotę. A nie czuł jej, nie tak naprawdę. Nie tracił czasu na marzenia o rzeczach, których nie mógł mieć, jak prawdziwy dom i rodzina, którą cokolwiek obchodził, albo czoło nieoznajmujące o jego przeznaczeniu każdemu czarodziejowi, jaki miał ochotę spojrzeć... Starał się nie myśleć o takich rzeczach, ani przez moment.

Przynajmniej Snape nie zauważył jego tęsknego tonu.

- Spójrz na księżyc, Potter, i _pomyśl_ - zakpił mistrz eliksirów, lecz według uszu Harry'ego to Remus się z niego nabijał. Przełknął z trudem i znowu powiedział sobie w duchu: "To nie Remus, z całą pewnością nie Remus. Nawet kiedy musiał cię zganić za wymknięcie się do Hogsmeade, Remus zrobił to łagodnie, bez obrażania cię."

Albo może Snape jednak _usłyszał_ więcej, niż Harry by sobie życzył, bo nagle warknął:

- Och, masz! - I rzucił Harry'emu małą rolkę pergaminu. - Z pewnością nie będę musiał cię nakłaniać, żebyś _to_ przeczytał.

Harry zignorował go. Zdjął postrzępioną wstążkę i rozwinął rulon.

_"Drogi Harry._

_Albus nie powiedział mi wiele na temat sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazłeś, zgadzam się z nim jednakże, że jeżeli potrzebujesz ochrony, Severus jest najlepszym wyborem. Rozumiem również, dlaczego lepiej dla niego będzie, jeśli nie będzie do końca sobą, że tak powiem. Za kilka minut przejdę kominkiem, aby pomóc w każdy możliwy sposób. Albus powiedział mi już, że jesteś w swoim pokoju i się pakujesz. Prawdopodobnie tak będzie najlepiej, Harry. Zbyt rzadko Cię widuję, szczerze jednak wolę, żebyś nie widział mnie w takim stanie. Może pamiętasz, że brałem trzy dni wolnego przed każdą pełnią, kiedy uczyłem. Nawet z eliksirem Severusa - i owszem, on nadal uprzejmie mi go zapewnia - zbliżająca się przemiana sprawia, że czuję się słabo, cały drżę i jestem chory._

_Daj mi znać, jeżeli będę mógł zrobić dla Ciebie coś jeszcze, Harry._

_Twój_

_R.L."_

Zaczerpnąwszy głęboko powietrza, Harry złożył pergamin, żeby schować go w przedniej kieszeni obcisłych, czarnych dżinsów, lecz Snape wyszarpnął mu liścik z ręki i wrzucił go do ognia ze słowami:

- Nie ufam dyskrecji tego wilkołaka!

- Tam niczego nie było! - zaprotestował Harry, myśląc, że _uprzejmie_ było ogromną przesadą. Snape nigdy nie był hojny, no, może dla Ślizgonów, skoro więc wciąż robił Eliksir Tojadowy dla Remusa, musiał mieć jakiś inny motyw.

- Toteż nie będziesz za tym bardzo tęsknił, prawda?

Dumbledore ponownie wszedł w swoją rolę mediatora.

- Wszystko gotowe, Harry? - spytał, wskazując szkolną torbę, którą niósł nastolatek.

Harry zapakował do niej wszystkie podręczniki, nie tylko ten do eliksirów, i wymusił na Hermionie obietnicę, że będzie sporządzała wyjątkowo dokładne notatki na wszystkich lekcjach, na które chodzili oboje. Choć właściwie czym niby się przejmował? Notatki Hermiony były wyjątkowo dokładne od pierwszej klasy, a on przecież niedługo wróci, no nie? Problem w tym, że naprawdę nie wiedział, ile czasu Dursleyowie będą go chcieli zatrzymać.

Oczywiście Harry nie przejmował się szczególnie tym, czego chcieli Dursleyowie, chociaż przypuszczał, że zobaczenie się z ciotką Petunią teraz, zanim było za późno, było czymś właściwym. Tak należało postąpić, wiedział o tym; mimo wszystkiego, co wycierpiał w jej domu, ona rzeczywiście ochroniła go wtedy, kiedy najbardziej tego potrzebował. Przyjęła go, gdy był niemowlakiem, oferując mu schronienie przed śmierciożercami zdeterminowanymi, aby zakończyć żywot Chłopca, Który Przeżył. I owszem, zrobiła to niechętnie, nieuprzejmie, z urazą... ale zrobiła to. Harry wiedział, że gdzieś w głębi powinien to doceniać. Musiał, czyż nie?

Prawdą jednak było, że cała wdzięczność, jaką ewentualnie mógł odczuwać, pogrzebana była pod wielką górą niechęci.

Więc tak, nie miało _dla niego_ znaczenia, czego chcieli Dursleyowie. Gdyby mógł postąpić po swojemu, pojawiłby się w szpitalu na szybkie "cześć", a potem od razu wrócił do Hogwartu. To powinno wystarczyć na wypadek, gdyby za jakiś czas odezwało się w nim sumienie - mógłby wtedy zapewnić siebie, że nie, oczywiście, że nie zignorował wezwania do łóżka umierającej.

Tylko kiedy niby Harry mógł postępować po swojemu? Był przecież Chłopcem, Który Przeżył.

Był Chłopcem, Który Lepiej, Żeby Żył Dalej, Chłopcem, Który Miał Dorosnąć, Aby Zabić Voldemorta. Chłopcem, Któremu Potrzebna Była Ochrona Jego Matki, Dopóki Nie Będzie Na Tyle Duży, Żeby Wypełnić Swój Obowiązek.

Harry'emu było strasznie niedobrze od myślenia o sobie w ten sposób i od przypominania mu o tym za każdym razem, kiedy choćby kichnął.

Cały magiczny świat zrzucił na jego barki rozwiązanie wspólnego problemu jego mieszkańców, choć nie każdy z nich o tym wiedział. Wszyscy jednak mieli przynajmniej jakieś podejrzenia. Niepotrzebna mu była przepowiednia, żeby potwierdzić jego przeznaczenie, prawda? Zdobiło ono przecież jego czoło odkąd skończył rok i nawet jeśli ludzie byliby w stanie o tym zapomnieć, to Voldemort wciąż i wciąż, _i wciąż_ przychodzący po niego z pewnością skłaniał innych do wierzenia, że Harry jest jedyną osobą zdolną pokonać złego dupka. Bo inaczej niby dlaczego Voldemort miałby być aż tak zdecydowany, żeby go zabić?

Toteż dopóki nie osiągnie wieku i doświadczenia odpowiedniego do bronienia się samodzielnie, potrzebował wszelkiej ochrony, jaką mogli mu zapewnić inni. Nawet jeżeli miała ono pochodzić od ciężko stąpającego, okrutnego, żarłocznego chłopaka, jakim był Dudley Dursley.

- Pewnie, że jestem gotowy - odpowiedział w końcu dyrektorowi.

- Doskonale. Słuchaj, Severusie, wiem, że to może być trudne, musisz jednak dopełnić wszelkich starań, abyś przez cały czas pozostawał w pełni zgodny z charakterem, który odgrywasz... może poza momentami, gdy będziecie z Harrym sami i całkowicie osłonięci tarczami.

- Sądzę, że skoro zdołałem oszukać Czarnego Pana we własnej osobie co do mojej lojalności, którą to kwestią jest on dogłębnie zainteresowany, potrafię udawać, że jestem przyjacielem Pottera, dziękuję - odparł Snape.

Harry miał wrażenie, że profesor usiłował użyć tego tak lubianego przez siebie lodowatego tonu, lecz głos Remusa mu na to nie pozwolił. Prawdę mówiąc, zabrzmiało to raczej nieco jak użalanie się nad sobą. Wspomnienie o zgodności z charakterem nasunęło jednakże Harry'emu kolejną myśl.

- Remus nie mówi do mnie "Potter" - poczuł się zobowiązany zauważyć. - Lepiej, żeby mówił pan do mnie "Harry", bo inaczej to będzie dziwnie wyglądało dla każdego, kto kiedykolwiek widział mnie z Remusem. A nawet pan nie wie, kto może nas obserwować, no nie?

- Nie słyszałeś, co właśnie powiedziałem? - rzucił Snape wyzywająco; ale Harry jeszcze nie skończył.

- Remus nie jest tu już nauczycielem - ciągnął, doszedłszy do wniosku, że równie dobrze może iść na całość. - Więc niesprawiedliwe by było, gdyby odebrał pan Gryffindorowi punkty, bez względu na to, co się stanie. Niech pan pamięta, że nie występuje pan jako opiekun Slytherinu. Właściwie - musiał przełknąć lekki śmiech - w tym przebraniu sam pan jest Gryfonem!

Snape zacisnął zęby i nie odpowiedział.

Dumbledore rzucił w płomienie szczyptę proszku, po czym zawołał:

- Arabello, jesteśmy już gotowi.

Następnie gestem dał znak Snape'owi, żeby pierwszy skorzystał z Sieci Fiuu. Zanim w otchłanny kominek wszedł Harry, dyrektor dodał:

- Mówię poważnie, wróćcie bezpiecznie, obaj.

- Dom Arabelli Figg! - krzyknął Harry i wstąpił między płomienie.

**xXxXx**

Pani Figg pomogła mu oczyścić się z popiołu w nieco zbyt matczyny sposób, jak na gust Harry'ego. Czemu wszyscy upierali się, żeby traktować go, jakby wciąż miał jedenaście lat?

- Już starczy! - zaprotestował w końcu i lekko ją odepchnął. - Można pomyśleć, że nigdy wcześniej nie korzystałem z Sieci Fiuu!

- Szaty czarodziejów są trochę bardziej odporne na popiół niż to, co masz na sobie - upierała się gospodyni swoim piskliwym głosem, podczas gdy jej ręce nadal próbowały się o niego troszczyć. - Na litość Merlina, dlaczego obaj użyliście kominka, nie mając ich na sobie?

Harry rzucił okiem na swoją rdzawoczerwoną koszulkę.

- Wie pani, jak z nimi jest. Remus też się nie wygada, że jest czarodziejem.

- Tak prawdopodobnie będzie najlepiej, mój drogi - przyznała pani Figg, przygryzając wargę. - Wybieracie się prosto do szpitala? - Zerknęła przez okno wychodzące na przód jej domu. - Nie ma samochodu, więc zapewne tam właśnie są. Są tam każdego dnia.

- Muszę się najpierw przebrać - uznał Harry, a potem postarał się uprawdopodobnić ich grę i posłał Snape'owi wymuszony uśmiech. Musiał być wymuszony, prawda? Powinien trochę martwić się o ciotkę, ale jednocześnie powinien być wielkim przyjacielem Remusa, zaproponował więc: - Słuchaj, widziałeś kiedyś wnętrze mugolskiego domu z bliska? Oprowadzę cię. Będziesz zaskoczony, czego potrafią dokonać bez magii.

- Brzmi interesująco - odparł Snape głosem Remusa.

Harry prawie musiał się powstrzymać od śmiechu. Komentarz był banalny i pozbawiony znaczenia, zupełnie jak jeden z tych, które Snape lubił potępiać jako _kompletnie bezsensowne_. Fakt, że coś takiego właśnie opuściło jego usta, dowodził tylko, że Snape był jednak świadom istnienia kompletnie bezsensownych rzeczy w rodzaju towarzyskich grzeczności.

Czyli Snape był zwykle nieuprzejmy celowo, co? Nie chodziło o to, że nie potrafi się lepiej zachowywać? "Jasne" - pomyślał Harry. - "Może jest nieuprzejmy wyłącznie dla Gryfonów."

Snape wybrał akurat ten moment, żeby uśmiechnąć się do pani Figg i powiedzieć niefrasobliwym, lecz kulturalnym tonem używanym przez Remusa:

- Miło było cię znowu widzieć, Arabello. Dziękuję, że pozwoliłaś nam skorzystać z twojego kominka.

- Zawsze do usług - odparła, po czym zwróciła uwagę z powrotem na Harry'ego. - Daj mi znać, co z Petunią, dobrze?

- Oczywiście, pani Figg - zapewnił Harry. - No właśnie, i dzięki. Dobra, chodźmy, Remusie.

Poszedł w dół ulicy ze Snape'em za plecami.

Drzwi na Privet Drive 4 były zamknięte, a klucza nie było ani pod wycieraczką, ani pod doniczką, ani nawet głęboko w rynnie na bocznym podwórku. Harry wzruszył ramionami, doszedłszy do wniosku, że musieli go znowu schować gdzie indziej. Typowe. Gdy tylko Harry odkrywał, gdzie jest klucz, zawsze zmieniali skrytkę, mimo że Dudley nieco przypominał Neville'a Longbottoma w kwestii pamiętania takich rzeczy, jak sposób przedostania się przez drzwi.

- Lepiej niech pan to zrobi - szepnął do Snape'a. - Mi nie wolno...

- Jestem doskonale świadom istnienia Ustawy o Uzasadnionych Restrykcjach wobec Niepełnoletnich Czarodziejów, P... - Snape drgnął i już bez słowa wyjął różdżkę z rękawa jego wełnianego płaszcza. - _Alohomora_ - powiedział.

Kiedy weszli do środka, Harry pośpieszył ku schodom.

- To nie zajmie mi dużo czasu - rzucił przez ramię.

**xXxXx**

Zajęłoby mu więcej, gdyby miał jakiekolwiek pojęcie o tym, co go czeka na dole. Nie zdziwiło go, że Snape metodycznie przeszedł się po każdym pokoju i korytarzu z różdżką wyciągniętą przed siebie w poszukiwaniu choćby odrobiny czarnej magii. Przeszukał nawet piętro i komórkę _pod_ schodami; tak przynajmniej uznał Harry, widząc uchylone drzwi.

Zaskoczyły go jednak odkrycia Snape'a.

- Po całym tym domu rozsiana jest mroczna energia - ogłosił nauczyciel. - Aczkolwiek różni się ona od tej, którą mógłbym powiązać z Czarnym Panem. Jakieś wyjaśnienie?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Mugolskie domy niespecjalnie rzucają na siebie co tydzień zaklęcia dobrego losu.

- To coś więcej - zadumał się mistrz eliksirów, uderzając palcem o policzek. Gest był całkowicie w typie Snape'a, ale w wykonaniu Remusa wyglądał źle. Kompletnie źle. Harry musiał powstrzymać się od drżenia. - Mrok jest najsilniejszy tam - mężczyzna wskazał komórkę - i w pokoju, w którym się przebierałeś... - Oczy Snape'a nagle zrobiły się okrągłe ze zdumienia, kiedy zajęty dotychczas jedną myślą czarodziej wreszcie naprawdę spojrzał na Harry'ego. - Na Merlina, co cię opętało, że przebrałeś się w _to_? Co masz zamiar udowodnić?

Harry wzruszył ramionami i rzucił okiem na swoje ubrania po Dudleyu. Te akurat miały kilka lat, więc choć nadal były o wiele za duże, nie było aż tak źle, jak mogło być.

- Nic, dobra? Chodźmy już.

- Nie odwiedzimy twojej ciotki w szpitalu, gdy ty wyglądasz jak jakiś... jakiś... włóczęga! - wydarł się Snape. - Nie masz za knuta wstydu? A może próbujesz sabotować całe to przedsięwzięcie? Nie chcesz przedłużenia osłon?

- Nie rozumie pan - zaczął Harry, to jednak była błędna taktyka. Jeżeli istniała jedna rzecz, której Snape nie mógł znieść - poza samym Harrym, naturalnie - było nią mówienie mu, że nie wie wszystkiego.

- Nie, to ty nie rozumiesz! - warknął Snape, w okamgnieniu zmniejszając niemal do zera dzielącą ich przestrzeń. - Wrócisz teraz na górę i znowu się przebierzesz, tym razem w jakieś porządne ubrania! Te, które miałeś na sobie wcześniej, mogą być. Zmień też buty; nie mam pojęcia, jak te wielkie... przedmioty w ogóle trzymają się na twoich stopach! Już, ruszaj się!

Harry pewnie by to zrobił - wiedział, że nie należy się sprzeciwiać, kiedy Snape mówi tym konkretnym tonem - ponieważ jednak ton ów został leciutko zmiękczony poprzez fakt, że zabrzmiał w głosie Remusa, Gryfon był w stanie nadal upierać się przy swoim.

- Nie - odparł spokojnie, znowu czując ten nacisk uczucia, jakby okludował umysł, czy raczej tak jakby go okludował. Miał wrażenie, jakby gniew gdzieś sobie poszedł, gdzieś niezbyt daleko, lecz wciąż na pewną odległość. - To nie sabotaż, profesorze. - Dodał tytuł całkiem celowo, wiedząc, że to przyciągnie pełną uwagę Snape'a. Poza tym to nie był aż tak duży błąd: Remus też kiedyś był profesorem. - Niech pan posłucha, wiem, że myśli pan, że wie pan o mnie wszystko, ale wcale tak nie jest - ciągnął. - Nie żeby to miało znaczenie, rozumie pan.

Jego głos przepełniony był cichą godnością, aby ją jednak osiągnąć, musiał odwrócić wzrok. Nie chciał mówić tych rzeczy, nie chciał ich mówić nikomu, a Snape'owi najmniej spośród wszystkich osób, lecz to, że nauczyciel wyglądał teraz i brzmiał jak Remus... cóż, to pomagało. Wiedział, że to z jego strony głupota - rozumiał, że to wszystko jest tylko złudzeniem. Mimo to, pomagało.

Bo jeśli by musiał, mógłby powiedzieć te rzeczy Remusowi.

- Chcę przedłużenia osłon - zapewnił Harry, zachęcony faktem, że Snape wreszcie przynajmniej słuchał, zamiast reagować. - Zrobię wszystko, żeby do tego doprowadzić, profesorze. Wiem, jaka jest stawka; naprawdę widzę dalej, niż tylko koniec własnego nosa. Niech pan słucha, nie mam pojęcia, jak wyjaśnić tą sprawę ubrań. Oni po prostu będą szczęśliwsi... no, nie szczęśliwsi... ale mniej niezadowoleni, kiedy zobaczą mnie ubranego w ten sposób, dobra? Na tym to właśnie polega, żeby ich nie denerwować, żeby mogli się zgodzić na to, o co ich poproszę... Niech pan słucha, równie dobrze może się pan już dowiedzieć, że oni ze wszystkich sił nie cierpią magii, więc jest mało prawdopodobne, żeby wuj Vernon w ogóle pozwolił Dudleyowi wziąć udział w jakimkolwiek nakładaniu osłon, ale postaram się jak mogę, dobra? A to należy do tego starania się.

Pod koniec jego przemowy, Snape jawnie się na niego gapił. Harry był całkowicie pewny, że nie zniósłby tego spojrzenia - nie w przypadku, gdyby wyglądało na pochodzące od Snape'a. Ponieważ jednak to Remus na niego patrzył, mógł je ścierpieć. Ledwie.

"To nie jest Remus" - powiedział sobie kolejny raz. - "Oczywiście, że to nie on. Remus w tej chwili już by mnie przytulał. Nie żebym tego potrzebował. Mam szesnaście lat. Nie jestem dzidziusiem..."

Mistrz eliksirów odkaszlnął.

- W tym, co mówisz, nie ma grama sensu, Pot... Dlaczego twoi krewni mieliby być mniej niezadowoleni, jeżeli zobaczą na tobie szmaty zamiast twoich własnych ubrań?

Harry zamknął oczy.

- Nie jarzy pan? _To są moje moje ubrania_, profesorze. Dursleyowie nigdy nawet na oczy nie widzieli tych drugich. A jeśli je zobaczą, będą się zastanawiać, skąd je wziąłem, jak za nie zapłaciłem. Zapewniam pana, wkurzą się, kiedy zobaczą mnie w czymś ładnym.

- Skąd wziąłeś te drugie ubrania? - spytał Snape cicho.

- Jakie to ma znaczenie? - Harry westchnął. - No dobra. Z Marks and Spencer. Ron, Hermiona i ja poszliśmy tam zaraz po tym, jak wyszliśmy od madame Malkin latem. A zanim zacznie pan wrzeszczeć, że nie powinienem opuszczać Pokątnej, że mugolski Londyn może być dla mnie niebezpieczny... Do diabła, wiem o tym. Ma pan rację, dobra? Przyznaję. Wszędzie śmierciożercy. Ale nie mogłem znieść następnego roku, w którym miałbym zakładać porządne szaty na _takie_ ubrania.

Snape nie wytknął mu kwestii oczywistej: że Harry jest głupi, bardziej ceniąc modę od własnego życia.

- Dlaczego od zewnętrznej strony tamtych drzwi na górze są zamki? Mniemam, że to twoja sypialnia?

Tym razem to Harry się gapił. Co było nie tak z tym gościem? Pewnie, to był Snape, więc Harry znał właściwą odpowiedź na takie pytanie.

- Chce pan mnie zmusić, żeby powiedział więcej, niż już powiedziałem? Czego pan chce, jeszcze więcej brudu, którym będzie pan mógł nakarmić swoich paskudnych małych... - "Ślizgonów", zamierzał dokończyć. Jedno jedyne słowo, ale mogło się ono okazać fatalne w skutkach, gdyby ktoś podsłuchiwał. - To głupia rozmowa - stwierdził Harry. Zmarszczył brwi i ściszył głos, aż mówił już tylko do siebie, powtarzając te same rzeczy, które pomagały mu przez cały czas. No, odkąd skończył jedenaście lat, w każdym razie. - Nic z tego nie ma znaczenia, ani trochę. Tak po prostu jest. Miejmy to już za sobą, żebym mógł wrócić do mojego prawdziwego życia.

Przeszedł obok Snape'a w drodze do kuchni, gdzie chwycił słuchawkę i szybko zadzwonił do informacji telefonicznej.

- Surrey, szpital Frimley Park. Tak, publiczna służba zdrowia! - warknął, po czym zapamiętał podany numer. Przeszło pięć lat w Hogwarcie robi z człowiekiem takie rzeczy.

Snape poszedł za nim, nadal nie odrywając od niego wzroku. Harry miał nadzieję, że to dlatego, że nigdy wcześniej nie widział, jak ktoś używa telefonu. Odwrócił się plecami do nauczyciela, gdy łączył się ze szpitalem, i spojrzał na niego dopiero po zakończeniu rozmowy.

- No dobra, ona tam jest - ogłosił w końcu, bezgranicznie zdeterminowany, aby zapomnieć, że powiedział choć jedno słowo o ubraniach, nie wspominając już o całej reszcie. - Jaką ma pan propozycję odnośnie sposobu, w który się tam dostaniemy? Może nas pan obu aportować?

- Nie w miejsce, gdzie nigdy nie byłem, nie bez czegoś w rodzaju wezwania stamtąd - odparł Snape i wreszcie odwrócił wzrok w inną stronę. Najwidoczniej jednak nie był w stanie zostawić poprzedniego tematu w spokoju. - Jesteś pewny, że powinieneś iść... w czymś takim?

- Tak - stwierdził Harry; ostrość tego jednego słowa wręcz przecięła powietrze. - W porządku, to co pan chce, jechać taksówką? Umm, to coś jak Błędny Rycerz dla mugoli. Ma pan jakieś mugolskie pieniądze? Nikt nie będzie chciał wziąć galeonów. Sam Błędny Rycerz pewnie nie wchodzi w grę: trochę się rzuca w oczy, a Stan już mnie kiedyś widział, więc się rozniesie...

- Nie mam nic przeciwko spacerowi.

- To długi spacer, profesorze.

Snape skinął głową, po czym skierował się ku drzwiom. Tym razem to Harry się gapił. Jak ten człowiek mógł sprawiać wrażenie, że jego szaty łopoczą, skoro ich na sobie nie miał? Skoro był ubrany w staroświecki, nieco przestarzały garnitur, ulubiony strój Remusa?

Cóż, przynajmniej odrobinę przypominał w nim mugola. Harry jęknął, zastanawiając się, czy musi wyjaśnić coś jeszcze w kwestii Dursleyów. "Nieee..." - uznał. - "Raczej nie." Było nie było, "nie weźmiesz ze sobą ani jednego z tych świrów, z którymi się zadajesz" i "oni ze wszystkich sił nie cierpią magii" są chyba wystarczającymi podpowiedziami. Snape powinien zdawać sobie sprawę, że lepiej nie zachowywać się jak czarodziej w polu widzenia Dursleyów.

Harry zaś zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie powinien nawet wspominać o magii, Hogwarcie czy jakiejkolwiek innej części jego prawdziwego życia. Musi tylko uśmiechać się i przytakiwać, kiedy będą go obrażać, i wbrew wszystkiemu mieć nadzieję, że Snape nie zwraca przesadnej uwagi na detale.

"Nie ma szans" - pomyślał. - "Przecież całe eliksiry polegają na szczegółach. Nawet Snape tak mówi: _Wszystko zasadza się na niuansach, Longbottom! Nalewka z piołunu __nie jest__ krwią jednorożca!_ To nie będzie przyjemna wizyta. On zauważy wszystko, co oni powiedzą, każdy szczegół, każde słowo. I kiedy wrócimy do Hogwartu, o ile nie wcześniej, użyje tego przeciwko mnie. Biedny Harry Potter, zadrwi. Nikt go nigdy nie kochał. Czy to dlatego odgrywasz bohatera, Potter? Szukasz uznania? Cóż, nie otrzymasz go tutaj, czyż nie? Chyba że wcześniej uda ci się wytworzyć choćby w połowie przyzwoity Eliksir Pieprzowy, a wszyscy wiemy, jak bardzo jest to prawdopodobne, nieprawdaż? Biedny Harry Potter..."

Harry wepchnął ręce do kieszeni, zacisnął zęby i powlókł się za nauczycielem.

* * *

><p>KONIEC<br>rozdziału piątego

* * *

><p><em>Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk <em>_**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_**marusz**__ To nic nowego, Snape jest wrednym typem od zawsze; nawet pierwsze spojrzenie na niego w noc przydziału nie robi na Harrym dobrego wrażenia, nie wspominając już o pierwszej lekcji :-P. Wiesz, podejrzewam, że do _potyczek słownych_ to on sobie znajdował kogoś na swoim lub przynajmniej zbliżonym poziomie, ale przecież rozmowy z uczniami, a z Potterem szczególnie, nie miały być _potyczkami słownymi_, tylko jednym ze sposobów na ukazanie im, o ileż niższy poziom intelektualny od mistrza eliksirów mają. To jeden z typowych sposobów wywyższania się nad innych; podejrzewam, że stosowany głównie przez osoby o niskiej samoocenie :-P, bo osoby o samoocenie wysokiej nie muszą sięgać po takie środki, nie muszą sobie i innym w ten sposób udowadniać, że są lepsze. Harry mi tu naprawdę nie przeszkadza. Może zbyt dawno miałam piętnaście lat, żeby pamiętać, jakim się wtedy jest człowiekiem, ale wydaje mi się, że Harry jest w miarę normalnym nastolatkiem, z rodzaju tych, których nauka i książki nie interesują przesadnie. Czyli typowym, jak sądzę. Całkowicie go rozumiem i wcale mu się nie dziwię. Jedna Hermiona w tym gronie wystarczy :-P._

_**zaklinka**__ To nie jest moje nowe tłumaczenie, nie jest to kolejny fanfik, za którego przekład się wzięłam. Tłumaczyłam go już dawno, choć fakt, że nie od początku, nie od pierwszego rozdziału. Na Forum Mirriel Tehanu zamieściła wczoraj rozdział 54, to fakt. Ale dla mnie to niczego nie zmienia. Tłumaczyłabym "Rok..." od początku nawet bez głosów poparcia ze strony części czytelników - tłumaczyłabym go, bo obiecałam to jego autorce. A skoro obiecałam, to to robię. I zamierzam doprowadzić to do końca. Dlaczego uważasz, że wszystkie wydarzenia są tu surrealistyczne? Ja również nie chcę spoilerować, powiem więc tylko, że choroba Petunii to rzecz najzupełniej normalna - w końcu wielu mugoli na to choruje, tak samo wygląda przebieg choroby i jej leczenie - zaś dalsze wydarzenia są właściwie bezpośrednim następstwem wycieczki Snape'a i Harry'ego do szpitala. Dla mnie ten fanfik jest doskonale logiczny, nie ma w nim wydarzeń wziętych z choinki, a zachowanie bohaterów pasuje do nich pod __każdym względem (choć akurat bohaterów każdy wyobraża sobie inaczej, więc i w inny sposób może podchodzić do ich zachowania; dla mnie są jednak wystarczająco kanoniczni, a równocześnie doskonale logiczni - na swój sposób). Przynajmniej w tym się z Tobą zgodzę, że na dalsze rozdziały warto czekać :-D._

_**T.E.D.S**__ Jeszcze przez jakiś czas będę nowe rozdziały wrzucała równie szybko, potem jednak możliwe, że zwolnię, bo nie mam jeszcze przetłumaczonej całej pierwszej dwudziestki. Muszę wreszcie nad tym przysiąść... tylko że czasu brak :-P. No nic, coś się wykombinuje. Faktycznie, nie da się ukryć, że Harry trochę jakby nie pomyślał, kiedy żądał nowego sprawdzianu. Z drugiej strony może mu to wyjść na dobre - kto wie, może jakimś cudem zda? Skoro gorzej już być nie może (a jego zdaniem pierwszy test zawalił koncertowo), to może być tylko lepiej. Albo tak samo. W żadnym z tych przypadków niczego nie traci, więc pewnie warto spróbować. To tak na logikę rzecz biorąc. Z drugiej strony na pewno żadną przyjemnością nie jest konieczność pisania sprawdzianu z eliksirów po raz drugi, szczególnie sprawdzianu ułożonego specjalnie pod siebie przez niewidzącego nas nauczyciela. Jednak cóż, to dość częste, że wygrywa się i przegrywa równocześnie lub że zwycięstwo okazuje się tak naprawdę być porażką... i na odwrót. Wystarczy spojrzeć na to z (nie)odpowiedniej strony ;-). Wiesz, Lupin to taka dobra dusza, że pewnie ogoliłby się na łyso, gdyby Severus choćby to zasugerował. Szczególnie dla Harry'ego :-D. Chciałabym zobaczyć, swoją drogą, jak Snape uszkadza _wilkołaka_... ;-)_


	6. Frimley Park

_**Zapraszam do głosowania w dwóch ankietach umieszczonych w moim tutejszym profilu (bezpośrednio pod moim nickiem na samej górze - należy kliknąć na słowa Vote Now!); ponieważ jednak w profilu można mieć tylko jedno głosowanie w danym czasie, postanowiłam zmieniać ankiety w profilu co pięć dni, czyli od 01.01 do 05.01 można głosować na pierwszą ankietę, od 06.01 do 10.01 na drugą, od 11.01 do 15.01 znowu na pierwszą, od 16.01 do 20.01 na drugą i tak dalej. Niestety portal pozwala głosować tylko osobom zarejestrowanym i zalogowanym; zarejestrować się można poprzez kliknięcie na napis Sign Up w prawym górnym rogu, wypełnienie krótkiego formularza i kliknięcie na link podany w mailu, który przyjdzie na adres do rzeczonego formularza wpisany. Jeden użytkownik może zagłosować na każdą z ankiet tylko raz i głosu najpewniej zmienić nie można - proszę to wziąć pod uwagę i zastanowić się, czy na pewno w dany sposób chce się zagłosować - a ankiety są całkowicie anonimowe, nikt nie ma wglądu w to, kto jak głosował. Do wyników ankiet w pełni się dostosuję, z tym, że jeśli więcej niż jedna opcja uzyska maksymalną (w przypadku ankiety 1) lub identyczną (w przypadku ankiety 2) ilość głosów, do mnie będzie należała decyzja, którą z tych opcji wybiorę.**_

_**Zdaję się więc na Was i wolę większości z Was. Macie okazję wpłynąć na ilość tłumaczonych przeze mnie fanfików oraz na to, które to teksty będą - tylko od Was zależy, czy tę okazję wykorzystacie, czy ją zmarnujecie.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>oryginał: <strong>__A Year Like None Other__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Aspen in the Sunlight__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

><p>Rozdział szósty<p>

Frimley Park

* * *

><p>Do czasu, kiedy znaleźli się na Portsmouth Road prowadzącej prosto do szpitala, Harry był już głęboko pogrążony w rozważaniach nad Eliksirem Wielosokowym. Godzina, myślał. Tylko tyle czasu dawał. To dlatego Crouch musiał bez przerwy popijać ze swojej piersiówki, wtedy, w czwartej klasie, gdy udawał Szalonookiego Moody'ego - bo efekt trwa tylko godzinę...<p>

Miał ochotę zapytać o to Snape'a przez większą część ostatniej godziny, ponieważ nawet bez zegarka był pewny, że minęły przynajmniej dwie. Zdecydowanie jednak nie pragnął rozmawiać ze Snape'em. Na żaden temat. Całą drogę dotychczas przeszli w kompletnym milczeniu, poza momentem, kiedy nierozumiejący różnicy między czerwonym światłem a zielonym Snape wszedł prosto pod nadjeżdżające samochody. I nawet wówczas Harry wydał z siebie tylko niski syk ostrzeżenia, żeby sprowadzić profesora z powrotem na chodnik.

Mimo wszystko to zaczynało być śmieszne. Życie Snape'a byłoby zagrożone, gdyby przypadkowo zmienił się w samego siebie. Choć Harry naprawdę go nie znosił, nie chciał być odpowiedzialny za śmierć jeszcze jednej osoby. Poza tym, gdyby doszło do najgorszego, Zakon straciłby szpiega i wraz z nim wszystkie te potencjalne informacje, które ów szpieg mógłby dostarczyć, pomocne w wojnie przeciw Voldemortowi. Harry nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem ekspert w dziedzinie eliksirów, jakim niewątpliwie był Snape, mógłby być tak nieostrożny, aby do tego dopuścić, pewnie, ale mimo to... coś musiało zajmować uwagę nauczyciela, no nie? W przeciwnym przypadku dlaczego miałby aż tak zaniedbać kwestię eliksiru?

Mocno zacisnął wargi - aż za dobrze wiedział, co zapewne zajmowało uwagę profesora. Czemu Snape nie może zostawić tego w spokoju? Czemu musiał wtykać nos i wtrącać się, aż Harry wreszcie wyznał te paskudne prawdy?

Odpowiedź jest prosta: nie ufał Harry'emu Potterowi.

"No, i wzajemnie, profesorze" - pomyślał Harry. Plotki o jego nieznoszącej magii, nieznoszącej Harry'ego rodzinie rozniosą się po Hogwarcie zaraz po ich powrocie, po prostu to wiedział. Do przewidzenia, jakby to określił wuj Vernon; chociaż Harry ze wszystkich sił starał się nie naśladować swego okropnego wuja.

Nie o to jednak chodzi, powiedział sobie Harry, usiłując zachować dorosłą postawę, jaką pielęgnował przez ostatnie godziny. Bez względu na to, co złego działo się ze Snape'em, z Eliksirem Wielosokowym nie ma żartów. Co będzie, jeśli Snape nagle zmieni się z powrotem w imponującego, otwarcie złowieszczego mistrza eliksirów tuż przed nosami Dursleyów? Obaj zostaną wyrzuceni ze szpitala na zbity pysk, a wywrzeszczane litanie "mówiłem, żadnych świrów, chłopcze, nie uczą cię czytać w tej cholernej szkole?" podążą za nimi.

Dobra, więc czy mu się to podoba, czy nie, musi wspomnieć o fakcie, że Snape spóźnia się ze swoim eliksirem. Przygryzł dolną wargę, zastanawiając się, jak to sformułować. Urywanie głowy za to, że próbował pomóc - aż nazbyt znajome z lekcji, choć faktycznie, zwykle starał się pomóc Neville'owi, nie Snape'owi - nigdy nie było zbyt zabawne.

Po dorosłemu byłoby to po prostu powiedzieć, prawda? Harry bardzo ciężko pracował, żeby zachowywać się po dorosłemu. Gdyby nie to, nie byłoby go tutaj i z całą pewnością nie wyjaśniałby niczego w kwestii ubrań. Bardziej dziecinna wersja jego samego zmieniłaby ubrania, gdy Snape mu rozkazał, i mistrzowi eliksirów zostawiła radzenie sobie z potężną awanturą, która na pewno wybuchłaby natychmiast po tym, jak Vernon zobaczyłby go w czymś, na co Harry James _Potter_ w żaden sposób nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Harry nie do końca wiedział, jaki ostatecznie mógłby być skutek - oskarżenie o kradzież w sklepie zapewne - mógł się jednak założyć, że po tym przepadłyby wszelkie nadzieje związane z osłonami.

Ale tak się nie stanie. I dlaczego? Dlatego, że postąpił odpowiedzialnie, nie zważając na ból, jaki mu to sprawiło. Pożałuje tego, kiedy cały Slytherin rozpowszechni informacje o jego żałosnym dzieciństwie, kiedy komentarze będą go gonić po komnatach i korytarzach, najważniejsze jednak było przecież to, że przeżyje.

No to niech również to powie, nawet jeśli będzie musiał wysłuchać typowego dla Snape'a gradu sarkastycznych uwag.

- Czy to już nie czas, proszę pana? - spytał na próbę zwykłym, obojętnym tonem i jednocześnie ułożył wypowiedź pod otaczających ich mugoli. - Żeby zażył pan więcej swojego... er, lekarstwa?

- To ulepszona formuła - wyjaśnił Snape, spoglądając na niego z ukosa. Ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, w oczach profesora nie było śladu drwiny, podobnie jak w jego dalszych słowach: - Powinien wytrzymać osiem godzin, będę go jednak pił co każde sześć, aby upewnić się, że nie zdarzy mi się... - Przez chwilę chyba szukał właściwego mugolskiego określenia. - Nawrót.

Harry nie musiał pytać, kto ulepszył formułę. Tytułu mistrza eliksirów nie dostawało się za nic. Gdyby tylko ten człowiek potrafił również _uczyć_, to mogłaby to rzeczywiście być odpowiednia praca dla niego. Oczywiście Snape nie potrafił uczyć wcale, nawet czegoś tak prostego, jak środki ostrożności, które należało zachować przy eliksirach. Wolał raczej patrzeć sobie, jak uczniowie roztapiają kociołki i wysadzają się w powietrze, a potem na nich wrzeszczeć. Jak daleko Harry sięgał pamięcią, Snape nigdy nawet nie zadał sobie trudu, by _spróbować_ nauczyć ich czegokolwiek.

Nareszcie pojawił się przed nimi Frimley Park i Harry podszedł prosto do szklanych drzwi szpitala. Gdy rozsunęły się, aby go wpuścić, Snape spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, jakby sądził, że Harry sam wymruczał szybkie, nielegalne _Alohomora_. Naprawdę uważał, że Harry tak dobrze posługuje się różdżką, że mógłby ją wydostać z rękawa swej workowatej bluzy i rzucić zaklęcie na drzwi tak, że profesor nawet by nie zauważył? A może przypuszczał, że Harry potrafi używać magii bezróżdżkowej? Pewnie, że nie umiał ani jednego, ani drugiego, jednak pomysł zrobienia Snape'a w konia był niesamowicie kuszący. I jednocześnie głupi, nie wspominając już o tym, że mało dorosły. Snape zgłosiłby nielegalną magię Dumbledore'owi, więc Harry musiałby przyznać, że tylko udawał, że ma taki talent, wtedy zaś wyszedłby na dokładnie takiego pragnącego zwrócić na siebie uwagę bachora, za jakiego nauczyciel eliksirów lubił go uważać.

- To tylko taka mugolska sztuczka - wytłumaczył półgłosem, kiedy podchodzili do biurka recepcji. - Mówiłem panu, oni też potrafią robić ciekawe rzeczy.

Snape uniósł brew, po czym skinął głową, choć nie wydawał się usatysfakcjonowany, dopóki nie spojrzał za siebie i nie zobaczył, jak drzwi rozsuwają się, aby wpuścić do szpitala kilka innych osób.

- Sala, na której leży Petunia Dursley - powiedział Harry do kobiety w białym, wykrochmalonym kitlu i czepku na czubku głowy. - Mogę dostać jej numer, proszę?

Pielęgniarka szybko wystukała coś na klawiaturze, a potem wpatrzyła się w ekran monitora. Snape przyglądał się całej procedurze z niedowierzaniem.

- Jest na intensywnej terapii i odwiedziny są ograniczone. Będę musiała sprawdzić, czy jesteś na liście. Nazwisko?

- Harry Potter, jej siostrzeniec.

Co za ulga, ujawnić swoje nazwisko komuś, kto nie sapnie natychmiast i nie zacznie się wpatrywać w jego bliznę. Prawdę mówiąc, pielęgniarka wcale nie zareagowała, tylko czekała nadal.

- Och, racja. A to jest Remus Lupin, przyjaciel - dodał Harry.

- Zadzwonię na oddział, wy zaś tymczasem wpiszcie się na listę. - Wskazała kartkę przypiętą do metalowej podkładki.

Harry usłuchał, po czym ze zdumieniem patrzył, jak Snape pisze "Remus Lupin" charakterem pisma niemal identycznym z tym, który widniał w liście czytanym przez niego parę godzin temu. Dziwne.

- Tak, rozumiem. Natychmiast wyślę go prosto na górę - mówiła cicho pielęgniarka. Odłożyła słuchawkę i okręciła się na krześle, aby ponownie spojrzeć na dwóch odwiedzających. - Możesz iść - powiedziała do Harry'ego, wskazując palcem. - Skorzystaj z windy. Sala trzysta dwadzieścia osiem. - Przesunęła wzrok na Snape'a. - Obawiam się jednak, że pan musi zostać tutaj.

Profesor zmrużył oczy; Harry nie musiał być legilimentą, żeby wiedzieć, o czym myśli mistrz eliksirów. Nie był nawet zaskoczony, gdy Snape pochylił się nad biurkiem recepcji, wlepił wzrok prosto w oczy kobiety i cicho mruknął:

- _Obliviate minimisco_.

Harry'ego zaskoczyło tylko jedno: Snape _umiał_ posługiwać się magią bezróżdżkową. Przynajmniej częściowo. Znowu zaczął się zastanawiać, czemu właściwie Dumbledore nie dał mistrzowi eliksirów posady nauczyciela ochrony przed czarną magią. Oczywiście, może to dlatego, że dyrektor wiedział, że Snape nie potrafiłby uczyć nawet gdyby miało mu to uratować życie, wolał zaś, aby uczniowie nabyli jednak jakichś faktycznych umiejętności obrony. To jednak nie miało pokrycia w rzeczywistości - prawda? - jeśli wziąć pod uwagę kompletnych klaunów, jacy zajmowali to stanowisko rok po roku. Przynajmniej w tym roku nie mieli znowu Umbridge, ale według Harry'ego profesor Aran był prawie tak samo beznadziejny. On też nie pozwalał im właściwie na żadne ćwiczenia praktyczne. Z drugiej strony, kiedy miało się u niego szlaban, nie trzeba było pisać zdań własną krwią. To musiało być coś warte, nawet jeśli najbardziej przydatną rzeczą, jakiej nauczyli się w ciągu minionych tygodni, było, że "kappa" pisze się przez dwa "p".

Absolutne, kompletne bzdury, te całe lekcje obrony, zupełnie jak wszystkie do tej pory, z wyjątkiem trzeciej klasy.

Dobrze, że wciąż mieli zajęcia w A.D. Ktoś musiał postarać się przygotować uczniów na wypadek bitwy ze śmierciożercami, nie wspominając już o samym Voldemorcie. A skoro nie robili tego nauczyciele, uczniowie musieli zrobić to sami.

Kolejny powód, dla którego Harry stracił większość swego szacunku do Dumbledore'a. Mógł przecież zatrudniać porządnych nauczycieli obrony, Harry był tego pewny. A jednak tego nie robił. Zamiast tego _z wyboru_ narażał uczniów na cały ten idiotyzm. Bez wątpienia miał swoje powody... gigantyczną, poplątaną gmatwaninę uzasadnień, dlaczego musiał załatwiać sprawy właśnie w taki sposób i dlaczego musiał wszystko zachowywać w tajemnicy... Dumbledore uważał się za jakiegoś wielkiego stratega czy coś w tym rodzaju. No cóż, za dużo _strategii_ skończyło się wpadnięciem Syriusza za zasłonę śmierci pod koniec zeszłego roku. Harry'emu robiło się niedobrze od znoszenia tego. Nie był w stanie zmusić dyrektora do ujawnienia jego małych intryg ani do powiedzenia całej prawdy. Mógł tylko robić to, co robił.

Dawać z siebie wszystko.

Zanim skończył swoje przemyślenia, pielęgniarka pokręciła głową, jakby budziła się z głębokiego snu, i wymamrotała półgłosem:

- Sala trzysta dwadzieścia osiem, mówiłam. No, ruszcie się. - Tym razem jej powolne machnięcie objęło ich obu.

Poszli w kierunku wind, jednak w połowie drogi Harry zatrzymał się i rzucił:

- Chwila. Powinienem pomyśleć o tym wcześniej. _Ma_ pan jakieś mugolskie pieniądze przy sobie? Ja nie.

- Dyrektor uznał, że tak będzie rozważnie - mruknął mistrz eliksirów, sięgając do kieszeni kamizelki. Naprawdę, Snape w pomarszczonej kamizelce to zwyczajnie za dużo, choć Lupin wyglądał w niej całkiem nieźle. - Co potrzebujesz?

- Kwiaty. - Harry wskazał stoisko z kwiatami i upominkami, które właśnie minęli.

- Ach. Cóż, trzymaj więc - powiedział Snape, po czym podał mu kilka banknotów pięćdziesięciofuntowych.

- Odłóż większość, _Remusie_ - zaakcentował Harry. Gafa była całkiem spora, lecz przynajmniej gdyby któryś z podwładnych Voldemorta czaił się w cieniu, pomyłka nie wydałaby _mu_ się niczym dziwnym. Skąd miał niby wiedzieć, ile mugolskich pieniędzy wystarczy?

Wziąwszy pojedynczy banknot z wierzchu, Harry wsunął go do kieszeni, a potem podszedł do sklepu i szybko ocenił asortyment. Lilie są piękne, pomyślał... ale nie, lepiej nie. Najpewniej przypomniałyby tylko ciotce Petunii o Lily Potter. Poza tym były drogie. W końcu wybrał sześć różyczek upchniętych w szklanym wazoniku. Dość liche, prawdę mówiąc, wiedział jednak, że gdyby kupił cokolwiek bardziej ekstrawaganckiego, wuj Vernon oskarżyłby go o wyczarowanie kwiatów. I tak będzie musiał wyjaśnić, jakim sposobem było go stać na ten bukiecik.

- Dzięki, Remusie. - Z beztroską miną podał Snape'owi garść reszty.

- Zatrzymaj je - warknął nauczyciel, odwracając się.

- Nie, naprawdę... - nalegał Harry, ale Snape już odchodził. - No dobra. Dzięki za pożyczkę - dodał, kiedy dogonił mężczyznę.

Jeżeli nawet mistrz eliksirów chciał cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, zaniemówił na widok otwierających się drzwi windy i wychodzących z niej ludzi. Znowu wyglądał na oszołomionego, co było raczej niedorzeczne, biorąc pod uwagę, że Snape z całą powagą twierdził, iż potrafi "przelać do butelek sławę, uwarzyć chwałę i powstrzymać śmierć". Co takiego fascynującego jest w zwykłej windzie?

To mugolska magia, o to chodzi. Z tym, że to wcale nie magia, to tylko maszyny. Harry o tym wiedział, Snape oczywiście też, ale wyglądało na to, że starszy czarodziej nigdy wcześniej nie widział tych maszyn z bliska. Chyba lepiej nie chichotać, uznał Harry. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że Snape zdoła się powstrzymać przy Dursleyach. Jeśli będzie się gapił na sprzęt medyczny jak dwulatek, który właśnie odkrył istnienie ubikacji, rodzina Harry'ego na pewno zorientuje się, że to czarodziej.

Weszli do windy i Harry nacisnął guzik trzeciego piętra, po czym próbował powstrzymać uśmiech, gdy szarpnięcie mechanizmu omal nie zwaliło Snape'a z nóg. Nie ma wątpliwości, magia pozwalała na znacznie gładszą jazdę.

- Dobra, trzysta dwadzieścia osiem - przypomniał Harry, gdy otworzyły się drzwi. Przyjrzał się strzałkom na ścianie. - Tędy - wskazał.

Wkrótce znaleźli właściwy pokój i zajrzeli do środka. Było tam dziesięć wąskich łóżek, pięć po każdej stronie pomieszczenia. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, wystrój nie różnił się specjalnie od skrzydła szpitalnego w Hogwarcie, choć tu oczywiście wszędzie widać było sprzęt medyczny. Harry nie rozpoznał żadnego aparatu, nie zamierzał jednak ujawniać tego Snape'owi. Spędził wystarczająco dużo czasu, czując pustkę w głowie na lekcjach eliksirów, żeby ta mała zamiana ról mogła podnieść go na duchu.

- Jest pan mugolem, niech pan _pamięta_ - syknął Harry półgłosem tuż przed wejściem do pokoju. Potem przypomniało mu się jeszcze coś. - Niech pan słucha, jak wuj Vernon traci panowanie nad sobą, zwykle bywa niedyskretny. Trudno stwierdzić, co może powiedzieć, więc czy mógłby pan rzucić zaklęcie wyciszające dokoła nas wszystkich? Er, można to zrobić bez ścian albo zasłon, albo czegoś innego do przymocowania czaru?

- Obrona nie jest w tym roku lepsza niż w latach poprzednich, jak widzę - zauważył Snape, chociaż równocześnie twierdząco kiwnął głową.

Harry nie zdołał się oprzeć:

- Och, ale ty byłeś świetny, Remusie, naprawdę świetny. Najlepszy nauczyciel w Hogwarcie, tak zawsze o tobie myślę, zdecydowanie najlepszy.

Z tymi słowami wszedł na salę. Gdy jednak znalazł się w środku, prawie od razu przestał się uśmiechać.

**xXxXx**

Kilku pacjentów odwróciło głowy, gdy ich mijali, lecz większość osób na oddziale onkologicznym spała. Włącznie z Dursleyami. Wszystkimi Dursleyami.

Ciotka Petunia leżała w łóżku znajdującym się najbliżej okna. Była bardziej koścista niż Harry kiedykolwiek widział, a jej skóra była tak blada, że niemal przeźroczysta. Gdzieniegdzie była wręcz posiniaczona. Miała zamknięte oczy, twarz odwróconą w stronę światła, zaś jej chuda pierś poruszała się w górę i w dół w rytm szybkiego, płytkiego oddechu. Harry przełknął z trudem. Oczywiście, słyszał, że jest chora, a nawet że jest w poważnym stanie. Z jakiegoś powodu jednak spodziewał się, że będzie wyglądała jak zawsze. Zgryźliwa, mierząca go wzrokiem z góry na dół, z ustami wykrzywionymi zgrozą, kiedy krzyczała na niego, że zabłocił podłogę albo przesolił pieczeń czy też dostał lepsze oceny niż Dudley.

Zamiast tego wyglądała na chorą. Ciężko chorą, tak ciężko, że Harry z trudem wierzył własnym oczom. Przez długą chwilę po prostu się gapił. Nigdy nie widział nikogo w takim stanie, nawet Cedrik tak nie wyglądał w tych okropnych momentach zaraz po tym, jak Voldemort wysyczał: "Zabij niepotrzebnego".

Tamto było wystarczająco złe, ale to było gorsze. Powolna śmierć. Mugolska śmierć. To, co rak robił z ciotką Petunią, było zdecydowanie ohydne.

W tej sekundzie Harry stanął twarzą w twarz z ukrytą w nim prawdą, prawdą niemal równie obrzydliwą: kiedy po raz pierwszy przeczytał informację o jej chorobie, _był_ odrobinkę zadowolony, że ona może cierpieć. Wszak on też cierpiał i to z jej rąk. Wierzył, że na to zasłużyła, że dostała, co jej się słusznie należy.

Cóż, mógł śmiało zaświadczyć, że ciotka Petunia jest daleka od doskonałości, jednak opinię o raku zmienił. _Nikt_ na to nie zasługuje. Gniła od środka, choć wciąż jeszcze żyła, jej ciało czepiało się nadziei, która wyraźnie nie istniała. Poczuł, jak żołądek skręca mu się w sposób, jakby miał zwymiotować, ale przełykanie śliny pomogło. Przynajmniej trochę. Wciągnięcie kilku głębokich oddechów było jeszcze lepsze. Dopiero wtedy mógł odwrócić od niej przerażone spojrzenie.

Nie płakał, nie nad Petunią, lecz łzy szczypały go w oczy. Łzy wstydu. Jedna czy dwie wymknęły się i popłynęły po policzkach, jednak Harry nawet tego nie zauważył, dopóki Remus bez słowa nie podał mu zwykłej białej chusteczki. "Nie, nie Remus" - przypomniał sobie, choć tym razem było to trudniejsze.

- Dzięki - szepnął, nie patrząc na Snape'a. Dzięki Bogu, to _nie_ Remus stał obok niego, bo w przeciwnym przypadku mógłby powiedzieć więcej, mógłby wypaplać, że czuje się winny, że praktycznie jej tego życzył. Ale nie wiedział wtedy, nie rozumiał właściwie, co może oznaczać śmierć. Powinien był, po Cedriku, po Syriuszu. Lecz nie, był głupi i bezmyślny, i niedojrzały. Pod każdym względem.

Szybkim ruchem oddał chusteczkę Snape'owi i z determinacją zignorował go. Przyjrzał się za to reszcie sceny. Vernon Dursley spał na krześle przysuniętym do wezgłowia łóżka; głowę miał przechyloną na bok i cicho chrapał. Dudley zajmował kolejne krzesło, na którym pochylał się do przodu tak, że ramiona i głowę opierał w nogach łóżka swojej matki. Na stoliku nocnym stały wczorajsze goździki, a obok leżała kupka otwartych kartek.

Harry gapił się na to wszystko przez chwilę, niepewny, co robić, po czym wzruszył ramionami, postawił wazonik z różyczkami obok goździków i poszedł po wolne krzesło do łóżka jednego ze śpiących pacjentów. Postawiwszy je bezgłośnie niedaleko Petunii, wskazał Snape'owi, żeby na nim usiadł. Potem przyniósł krzesło również sobie.

Kilka minut siedzieli w milczeniu. W tym czasie Harry pogodził się ze sobą, oswoił się ze strasznymi faktami, które odkrył dzięki tej wizycie. Faktami nie tylko dotyczącymi życia i śmierci, ale jego samego. "Znowu dorosłość" - prawie się skrzywił.

W którymś momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że powinien był wziąć jakąś książkę do czytania. Z drugiej strony nie miał żadnych książek poza hogwarckimi podręcznikami, a te z pewnością nie sprawdziłyby się za dobrze. Lepiej, że zostawił je w swojej pustej sypialni w domu Dursleyów. Były tam, w domu, oczywiście również inne książki, Harry jednak dobrze wiedział, że lepiej dla niego, żeby ich nie dotykał.

Snape sprawiał wrażenie bardziej niespokojnego niż Harry kiedykolwiek miał okazję widzieć, nastolatek podejrzewał jednak, że ma to sens. Od kiedy niby mistrz eliksirów zwyczajnie siedział i nic nie robił? Na lekcji był rozszalałą kulą aktywności, pędzącą od ławki do ławki, aby szydzić z eliksirów Gryfonów, a chwalić mikstury Ślizgonów, mimo że często wyglądały praktycznie tak samo. Jeśli siadał podczas zajęć, to tylko po to, żeby sprawdzać wypracowania, a wówczas jeden palec przesuwał bez przerwy w dół zwoju, gdy czytał, drugą zaś ręką pośpiesznie pisał komentarze w rodzaju: "Można odnieść wrażenie, że tym razem zapodziałeś gdzieś cały swój mózg. Bądź łaskaw nie wracać na lekcje, dopóki go nie odnajdziesz."

Nawet kiedy tylko obserwował, jak piszą test, oczyszczał rozpuszczalniki z zawiesin albo przeglądał składniki eliksirów, cały czas nie spuszczając bystrego wzroku z uczniów. Nic dziwnego, że zauważył, jak Harry wsunął ten list pod kartkę ze sprawdzianem.

Teraz zaś Snape nie miał nic do roboty i Harry mógł stwierdzić, że niebawem doprowadzi to mistrza eliksirów do szału.

Profesor wstał nagle i podszedł do nóg łóżka, gdzie wisiała zapisana karta pacjenta. Zdjąwszy ją, zaczął czytać, przesuwając palcem w dół linijka po linijce jak podczas sprawdzania wypracowań.

- Odwiedzający chyba nie powinni się tym interesować - zauważył Harry szeptem.

- To i tak nie ma znaczenia, to coś jest kompletnie nieczytelne - Snape praktycznie warknął.

"Przyganiał kociołek garnkowi" - pomyślał Harry. Jedynym, co powstrzymywało niektórych pierwszoklasistów od płaczu, gdy dostawali z powrotem swoje prace domowe z eliksirów, był fakt, że połowa komentarzy wyglądała jak falisty gryzmoł, którego nikt normalny nie miał właściwie szansy odcyfrować. Po tym, jak się zobaczyło napisane na marginesie: "Jeżeli naprawdę uważasz, iż sfermentowany sok z cisu nie jest trujący, sugeruję, abyś wziął go trochę i wypił. Dopilnuj również, żebyś poczęstował nim swoich kolegów Gryfonów", doprawdy nie czuło się potrzeby odkrycia, co może oznaczać reszta.

Warknięcie Snape'a wcale nie było przesadnie głośne, wystarczyło jednak do obudzenia Dudleya.

Chłopak wyciągnął ramiona na boki, mamrocząc coś pod nosem, po czym podniósł głowę chwiejącą się z wyczerpania. Wlepił wzrok w Harry'ego i mrugnął parę razy.

Harry ze swej strony nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że się gapi. Dudley wyglądał na prawie tak samo chorego jak Petunia i choć nie sprawiał wrażenia równie wynędzniałego, z całą pewnością stracił na wadze. Dużo stracił na wadze.

Oczywiście Dudley nadal był groteskowo tłusty, ale dało się zauważyć postęp. O dziwo jednak rodzice nie kupili mu nowych, mniejszych ubrań - koszula i spodnie Dudleya wisiały na nim teraz tak samo, jak na Harrym.

Harry szybko upewnił się, że jego różdżka pewnie tkwi w rękawie. Potem wstał, podszedł do kuzyna i ukląkł na jednym kolanie obok jego krzesła. Ale nie po to, żeby błagać. _Nie zamierzał_ błagać, bez względu na to, co Snape miał w tej kwestii do powiedzenia. Nie powstrzymywała go jednak duma, lecz prozaiczna rzeczywistość. Jeśli Dursleyowie nie chcieli mu pomóc, to mu nie pomogą, proste jak drut. Błaganie niczego by nie zmieniło. Zdążył się tego nauczyć zanim skończył pięć lat i od tej pory już nie błagał. Ani razu.

W tym przypadku było za wcześnie na rozmowę o osłonach. To nie było coś, z czym mógłby tak zwyczajnie wyskoczyć. Musiał najpierw wymyślić, w jaki sposób bezpiecznie przejść do tego tematu, co zrobić, żeby zamartwianie się o siebie, podczas gdy ciotka Petunia jest tak ciężko chora, nie zabrzmiało chamsko i samolubnie.

A klęknięcie... wydawało się po prostu łatwiejsze niż przeniesienie krzesła. Wydawało się też mniej narzucające się i wyrażające większy szacunek w atmosferze szpitalnego pokoju, w obliczu wyraźnego smutku Dudleya.

- Cześć, Harry - mruknął w końcu jego kuzyn, wciąż na tyle zdezorientowany, by stwierdzić na głos rzecz oczywistą: - Przyszedłeś.

Harry skinął głową. Wtedy zaczął się poruszać także Vernon Dursley, który miał na _ten_ konkretny temat więcej do powiedzenia. Znacznie więcej, jak się okazało.

* * *

><p>KONIEC<br>rozdziału szóstego

* * *

><p><em>Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk <em>_**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_**T.E.D.S**__ Na początku powiem, że jestem pod wrażeniem tego, jak dzielnie i wiernie komentowałaś dotychczas każdy rozdział tego tłumaczenia. Jestem Ci naprawdę wdzięczna i wdzięczna pozostanę, nawet jeśli zaprzestaniesz tej praktyki ;-). Co do samego komentarza: nie przypominam sobie, żebym zastanawiała się nad stanem ubrań Harry'ego. Z drugiej strony po raz pierwszy czytałam ten fanfik tak dawno, że może wtedy coś na ten temat pomyślałam. Ale chyba jednak nie, nie jestem zbyt uważnym czytelnikiem, nie należę do osób, które zauważają __takie rzeczy. Obawiam się, że jako autorka cierpię na tę samą przypadłość - tym ważniejsze są dla mnie komentarze osób, które patrzą na mój tekst z innej przecież, bo swojej, perspektywy, dzięki czemu są mi w stanie powiedzieć, jak to wygląda z ich punktu widzenia. To bardzo istotne. Mroczna energia dla mnie, z kolei, jest nieco dziwna, ale należy do świata przedstawionego tego fanfika, więc się jej nie czepiam. Mam po prostu wrażenie, że powstała głównie po to, żeby Snape miał możliwość zacząć rozmowę na ten temat, a Harry miał się okazję wygadać, czego normalnie pewnie by nie zrobił, a wtedy, być może, akcja nie miałaby okazji potoczyć się tak, jak się potoczyła. Do kilkutygodniowych przerw nie powinno dojść przed zamknięciem ankiet, kiedy to wszystkie wybrane przez czytelników tłumaczenia tempo mają mieć jedno i to samo. Wcześniej, mam nadzieję, "Rok..." może zwolnić najmarniej do jednej aktualizacji w tygodniu, choć wciąż istnieje szansa, że utrzymam obecne tempo. Dużo zależy od tego, co będę robiła w najbliższy weekend ;-). Przyznam, że z "jarzy" też miałam wątpliwości, ale nie chciałam użyć typowego "rozumie", bo to jednak nastolatek, w dodatku zdenerwowany. Próbowałam dopasować wszelkie "kuma", "łapie", "chwyta", "ogarnia" i takie te inne, i "jarzy" wydało mi się najbardziej odpowiednie. Często mocno ingeruję w tłumaczenia, ponieważ staram się używać słownictwa, jakiego ten czy inny bohater najpewniej by użył, nawet jeśli w oryginale tego nie ma. W moich tekstach też chyba da się zauważyć tę tendencję, mam wrażenie. Całkiem możliwe, że niejednokrotnie przesadzam ;-), nie powiem, że to niemożliwe. Gdybyś więc miała propozycję innego słowa niż "jarzy" (byle nie "rozumie" - coś lżejszego), to chętnie ją przemyślę :-D. Miniaturkę, mówisz?... Taaak... Znaczy: nie, dziękuję, ja lubię Remusa, nawet jeśli w tym tekście zachowuje się czasem... nierozważnie, że tak to określę. Ale dzięki Twojej propozycji odwiedziłam Twój profil i dowiedziałam się, że Ty też piszesz! Łał, odkrycie roku! :-D Poza tym widzę, że nawet znam Twój najnowszy tekst. Czytałam go na Mirriel, gdzie nie mogę go skomentować, bo przecież już mnie tam nie ma. Ale skoro to Ty jesteś jego autorką i skoro "Rebus" znajduje się również tutaj, to machnę Ci jakiegoś komcia w najbliższym czasie, OK? Pod innymi Twoimi tekstami pewnie też :-D._

_**Rim**__ Ależ zapraszam uprzejmie :-D. Bardzo mnie cieszy kolejny głos poparcia i zrozumienia. Dobrze jest wiedzieć, że to tłumaczenie ma sens przynajmniej dla niektórych osób. Hm, ja kiedyś też nie lubiłam fanfików niekanonicznych - no, chyba że miały pokazać jakąś niezgodność czy bzdurę kanonu. Szybko jednak zorientowałam się, że wiele osób pisze to, czego mi właśnie w kanonie zabrakło, to znaczy fanfiki, w których Snape przekonuje się do Harry'ego i vice versa. I takie właśnie fanfiki od tej pory najczęściej czytam. Siłą rzeczy są one niekanoniczne, bo przecież w kanonie do czegoś takiego nigdy nie doszło. Ponieważ jednak ten rodzaj tekstów zaspokaja moje głębokie, atawistyczne :-P potrzeby, przestałam się przejmować kanonicznością w takim stopniu, jak miało to miejsce na początku mojej przygody z fanfikami. Bo też właściwie gdyby powstawały tylko kanoniczne fanfiki, za dużego pola do popisu autorzy by nie mieli i pomysły raczej wyczerpałyby się na długo przed osiągnięciem niebotycznej i wciąż rosnącej liczby przeszło pięciuset tysięcy tekstów tylko na tym jednym portalu. Przynajmniej jest z czego wybierać :-D. No ej, Harry wcale nie jest taki zły! Będę go bronić jak lwica! (Mimo że to Snape jest moją ulubioną postacią :-D). Zwyczajny nastolatek, po prostu. On się nie prosił o tę przepowiednię. Ani o to, żeby dorośli zwalili mu na głowę wojnę z gościem, którego sami i w całej kupie nie zdołali pokonać. Ja mu naprawdę współczuję - miał chłopak przerąbane i tyle. A ciąg dalszy będzie ciekawy, to fakt, tylko że jeszcze bardziej niekanoniczny :-P. Mam nadzieję, że jakoś to zniesiesz... ;-) Wybaczam, wybaczam; nie mam żadnych wymagań odnośnie tego, co powinny zawierać komentarze do tego konkretnego fanfika._

_**marusz**__ Ja chyba dawniej nie byłam nastolatkiem, co? A może mi się tylko wydaje...? Snape w kanonie miał dokładnie tę samą wadę i tak samo paskudnie się zachowywał. Z jednej strony go rozumiem, z drugiej jednak żal mi ludzi, na których się odgrywał, tym bardziej, że były to dzieci, które zresztą w ogromnej większości nie miały wpływu na to, z czym musiał sobie radzić ich nauczyciel eliksirów. Głupie zachowania Harry'ego (w kanonie również) tłumaczy z kolei wiek i fakt, że przez wiele lat nie miał przy sobie osoby dorosłej, na której mógł się oprzeć i której mógł zaufać, więc nauczył się samodzielnie rozwiązywać swoje problemy. A czym skorupka za młodu nasiąknie... Odnośnie mrocznej energii w domu Dursleyów zdanie mam dość mieszane. Z jednej strony rozumiem sens jej istnienia, z drugiej nie widzę potrzeby takiego niekanonicznego zagrania (w tym domu bywali inni dorośli czarodzieje i żaden niczego takiego nie wykrył) poza tą jedną, żeby dzięki temu Snape zaczął zastanawiać się nad życiem rodzinnym Harry'ego. Chociaż wizyta w szpitalu i spotkanie z Vernonem chyba by wystarczyło... No, ale ta mroczna energia jeszcze się AFAIR w tym fanfiku będzie pojawiać, choć w trochę inny sposób, więc pewnie ma to jakiś sens. Mimo to jestem do niej nastawiona dość sceptycznie._


	7. Wuj Vernon

_**Zapraszam do głosowania w dwóch ankietach umieszczonych w moim tutejszym profilu (bezpośrednio pod moim nickiem na samej górze - należy kliknąć na słowa ****Vote Now!****); ponieważ jednak w profilu można mieć tylko jedno głosowanie w danym czasie, postanowiłam zmieniać ankiety w profilu co pięć dni, czyli od 01.01 do 05.01 można głosować na pierwszą ankietę, od 06.01 do 10.01 na drugą, od 11.01 do 15.01 znowu na pierwszą, od 16.01 do 20.01 na drugą i tak dalej. Niestety portal pozwala głosować tylko osobom ****zarejestrowanym i zalogowanym****; zarejestrować się można poprzez kliknięcie na napis ****Sign Up**** w prawym górnym rogu, wypełnienie krótkiego formularza i kliknięcie na link podany w mailu, który przyjdzie na adres do rzeczonego formularza wpisany. ****Jeden użytkownik może zagłosować na każdą z ankiet tylko raz i głosu najpewniej zmienić nie można**** - proszę to wziąć pod uwagę i zastanowić się, czy na pewno w dany sposób chce się zagłosować - a ankiety są ****całkowicie anonimowe****, nikt nie ma wglądu w to, kto jak głosował. Do wyników ankiet w pełni się dostosuję, z tym, że jeśli więcej niż jedna opcja uzyska maksymalną (w przypadku ankiety 1) lub identyczną (w przypadku ankiety 2) ilość głosów, do mnie będzie należała decyzja, którą z tych opcji wybiorę.**_

_**Zdaję się więc na Was i wolę większości z Was. Macie okazję wpłynąć na ilość tłumaczonych przeze mnie fanfików oraz na to, które to teksty będą - tylko od Was zależy, czy tę okazję wykorzystacie, czy ją zmarnujecie.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>oryginał: <strong>__A Year Like None Other__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Aspen in the Sunlight__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

><p>Rozdział siódmy<p>

Wuj Vernon

* * *

><p>Wuj Vernon najpierw uchylił jedną powiekę, potem drugą, w końcu zaś wytarł usta rękawem, zostawiając słowa na później, kiedy całkiem się obudzi. Jednak nawet wtedy początkowo powiedział tylko:<p>

- Sporo czasu ci to zajęło, chłopcze.

Harry poczerwieniał; nie miał ochoty przyznawać, że zignorował list. Zamiast tego zerknął na ciotkę Petunię i mruknął:

- Od jak dawna ona... er, od jak dawna ma...?

Wuj Vernon wybałuszył na niego oczy, jakby przez noc wyrosło mu sześć dodatkowych głów.

- Od jak dawna? - sapnął, po czym z trudem wstał i poczłapał do siostrzeńca żony, aby nad nim stanąć. - Od jak dawna, pyta! Jesteś tak samo ślepy i głuchy, jak najzwyczajniej w świecie głupi? Mówisz, jakbyś nie wiedział nawet, na co ona cierpi!

- No bo nie wiem - stwierdził Harry cicho, również wstając.

Coś powiedziało mu, że Snape też się podniósł, to jednak sprawiło, że uczucie zagrożenia jeszcze bardziej wzrosło. Co było naprawdę nieco idiotyczne: wiedział, że Snape jest tam po to, żeby go chronić. Wiedział nawet, że Snape ocalił mu życie jeszcze w pierwszej klasie.

Problem w tym, że Snape nigdy nie zachowywał się, jakby był zadowolony z faktu, że uratował Harry'ego. Harry właściwie podejrzewał, że nauczyciel głęboko tego żałował. Lub żałowałby, gdyby nie przepowiednia. No, ta okropna przepowiednia sprawiała, że Harry był tak jakby niezbędny czarodziejskiemu światu, lecz mimo to Snape wcale nie musiał być szczęśliwy, że Harry nie spadł z miotły i nie złamał sobie karku.

- Więc mówisz, że nie wiesz, co jej jest? - parsknął Vernon. - Teraz pewnie jeszcze będziesz twierdził, że w ogóle nie pamiętasz minionych wakacji!

- Pamiętam, że ten jeden raz nie wchodziliśmy sobie nawzajem w drogę - odparł Harry spokojnie. Wiedział, że lepiej nie dodawać, iż były to jego dotychczas najlepsze wakacje.

- Hmf. Cóż, coś w tym chyba jest - przyznał Vernon, masując kark tłustą dłonią. Później przy akompaniamencie głośnych trzasków rozciągnął szyję najpierw w jedną, potem w drugą stronę. - Może ci wtedy o tym nie powiedziałem. Wszyscy byliśmy tacy zdenerwowani i nie wiedzieliśmy, co _tobie_ mogłoby przyjść do głowy, gdybyś wiedział, że z Petunią jest niedobrze. Nie myśl sobie, że zapomniałem o Dudleyu i pytonie albo tym przeklętym samochodzie, który wyłamał kraty w twoim oknie, nie wspominając już o tym, jak nadmuchałeś swoją ciotkę albo jak twoi głupi przyjaciele narobili bałaganu z językiem Dudleya albo ja wezwałeś demony, żeby go zabiły... - Zamilkł, jakby nie był w stanie nadążyć za własnymi myślami. Wystarczyło jednak zerknięcie w stronę Harry'ego, aby znowu był skupiony, jako że wreszcie zauważył Snape'a. - A to kto? - warknął i złapał nastolatka za przedramię. Potrząsał nim ostro, mówiąc niskim, pełnym wściekłości tonem: - Pisałem, jasno i wyraźnie, _żadnych świrów_, ty nic niewart mały gnojku! Już sam _twój_ widok pewnie wystarczy, żeby wykończyć biedną Petunię w tym stanie, w jakim teraz jest, ale lepiej, żeby tak się nie stało, słyszysz? Bo ty będziesz następny, chłopcze. Nie myśl sobie, że żartuję!

Harry zobaczył, że Snape zesztywniał odrobinę, lecz jedyną rzeczą, jaką zrobił, było wyciągnięcie ręki na powitanie.

- To jest Remus Lupin, wuju Vernonie - pośpieszył z prezentacją, lekko szarpiąc ramieniem, dopóki wreszcie go nie uwolnił. - I on nie jest... no, nie jest taki jak ja, dobra? Jest mugolem. Znaczy... jest normalnym człowiekiem.

- Nie wiedziałem, że są jacyś _normalni_ ludzie w tej jego szkole - mruknął Vernon podejrzliwie, ujął jednak dłoń nauczyciela i potrząsał nią w górę i w dół, jakby poddawał go jakiejś próbie.

- To profesor nadzwyczajny* - wtrącił się Harry, wiedząc, że jego wuj ma tendencję do szanowania tytułów. - Uczy, er... - ściszył nieco głos i zastosował swój plan - przedmiotu, który nazywają mugoloznawstwem. Rozumiesz, wuju, on ma ludziom takim jak ja pomagać zachowywać się... er... mniej dziwnie. To naprawdę wielka część programu nauczania w mojej szkole - dodał, uznawszy, że równie dobrze może grubo przesadzić. Cały ten pomysł miał wszak na celu ugłaskanie Dursleyów. Ach tak, przybranie skruszonej miny też na pewno nie zaszkodzi. Harry szeroko otworzył oczy i pozwolił, aby wargi drżały mu lekko, kiedy mówił dalej: - Rozumiesz, oni wiedzą, że wszyscy jesteśmy... no, wiedzą, że takie dzieciaki jak ja potrzebują pomocy. Er, w kontrolowaniu się, jak wtedy z ciotką Marge. Teraz jest ze mną znacznie lepiej, właśnie dzięki profesorowi Lupinowi. Bardzo, bardzo przepraszam, że byłem taki okropny, wuju Vernonie.

Ubrania Remusa zaszeleściły tuż za jego plecami. Harry szybko zerknął przez ramię i zauważył, że Snape nieruchomym wzrokiem patrzy w oczy Vernona. "O-ou... Legilimencja i to bezróżdżkowa." Nie trwało to jednak zbyt długo, więc Harry nie był przekonany, jak wiele Snape mógł się dowiedzieć.

Nieświadomy faktu, że zastosowano na nim magię, Vernon zdecydowanie kiwnął głową.

- Moje uznanie - pochwalił Snape'a, wspinając się na palce i opuszczając na pięty. - Pierwszy raz słyszę, żeby chłopak przeprosił za to, czym jest. To jakie ma pan powiązania z Potterem? Tylko go pan uczy?

- Dyrektor nie ufał mu na tyle, aby pozwolić mu podróżować samotnie - odparł Snape beznamiętnie. Celowo utkwił wzrok w oknie. - Sprawia kłopoty.

Wuj Vernon uśmiechnął się w lizusowski, pełen zadowolenia sposób. Najwyraźniej wystarczyło tylko powiedzieć coś złego o Harrym, aby poprawił mu się humor. Cóż, nic nowego.

- Sprawia kłopoty. Tak, właśnie tak z nim jest - powtórzył Vernon. Westchnął, gdy siadał z powrotem na metalowym krześle, które ugięło się nieco pod jego ciężarem. Machnięciem ręki wskazał Harry'emu i Snape'owi, żeby również usiedli, po czym spojrzał na Petunię. Zobaczywszy, że żona wciąż śpi, kontynuował: - Przygarnęliśmy go jako niemowlaka, wie pan. Musieliśmy. Jego nic niewart ojciec wziął się zabił w wypadku samochodowym. Siebie i swoją żonę, oboje. Prowadził po pijaku. James Potter nie był wart nawet splunięcia, a ten tu jest jeszcze gorszy. Nigdy niczego nie osiągnie, to pewne jak to, że tu siedzę. Moja siostra Marge wiedziała to, gdy tylko go zobaczyła, naprawdę. "Zła krew wypłynie", mówiła, i wspomni pan moje słowa, większa prawda nigdy nie została powiedziana.

To tyle, jeśli chodzi o uległość. Harry poczuł, jak gniew wypełnia go falami. Starał się to kontrolować, próbował zbudować w umyśle mury, żeby powstrzymać nadciągające tsunami, złość jednak przedzierała się szczelinami, żądając wypuszczenia, a im dłużej wuj gadał, tym było gorzej.

- Musiałem dać mu nauczkę więcej razy, niż potrafię zliczyć - ciągnął Vernon, przekonany, że każdy, kto uczy mugoloznawstwa (przynajmniej tak, jak przedstawił to Harry), podziela jego punkt widzenia we wszystkich kwestiach dotyczących Pottera. - Nie żeby chłopak kiedykolwiek coś załapał. Można by pomyśleć, że cały miesiąc pielenia przez dwanaście godzin dziennie oduczyłby go zabierania ukradkiem do jego pokoju książek, w których znajdował kolejne klątwy, żeby je na nas rzucać, ale nie. Musiałem wziąć pas do ręki, zanim to wreszcie do niego dotarło, a on wciąż upierał się, że musi odrobić _zadania domowe_, o tak. Co za bezczelność! Któregoś lata musieliśmy wręcz spalić jego książki, żeby go powstrzymać. I wie pan, co mi wtedy powiedział? Twierdził, że jakiś okropnie paskudny nauczyciel będzie się z niego wyśmiewać na lekcji eliksirów!

Wazonik z różyczkami nagle pękł przez środek.

Snape spojrzał ostrzegawczo na Harry'ego, który ze stoickim spokojem odpowiedział mu w ten sam sposób.

Dudley, wreszcie całkiem przytomny, odskoczył prawie o metr, słysząc charakterystyczny dźwięk.

- Tato... - odważył się odezwać. Drżącą ręką wskazywał skorupy leżące teraz na stoliku nocnym.

Vernon ściągnął brwi i odwrócił się do Snape'a.

- Wygląda mi na to, że potrzeba mu kilku _dodatkowych_ lekcji samokontroli!

- Dostanie je - odparł profesor tonem, który Harry rozpoznał nawet mimo głosu Remusa. To była decyzja. Zimna, bezlitosna decyzja.

Vernon jednak jeszcze nie skończył.

- A te przeklęte kwiaty skąd się wzięły, chłopcze? Lepiej mów całą prawdę, bo inaczej, na Boga, będę miał tu co nieco do powiedzenia! Czy... - Vernon przerwał na chwilę, po czym ciągnął ciszonym, pełnym odrazy tonem. - Czy _wyczarowałeś_ je tutaj?

- Nie, kupiłem je w sklepiku na dole - odparł Harry, usiłując brzmieć uprzejmie. Co było trudne, ponieważ tak naprawdę miał ochotę komuś przyłożyć. - Pomyślałem, że mogą poprawić nastrój ciotce Petunii.

- Od kiedy niby masz pieniądze, żeby komukolwiek poprawiać nastrój, co, chłopcze? - warknął Vernon i pochylił się do przodu tak daleko, jak pozwoliły mu potężne wałki tłuszczu. - Przecież twój nic nie wart ojciec nie zostawił ci niczego, _prawda_? Nie, obarczono nas ciężarem w postaci ciebie, a ty zrobiłeś wszystko, co w twojej mocy, aby _być_ ciężarem...

- Profesor Lupin pożyczył mi trochę pieniędzy - przerwał mu Harry; zależało mu na zakończeniu przemowy wuja. Powinien był wiedzieć, że niepotrzebnie się trudzi.

- Och, _pożyczył_ ci trochę, tak! A jak niby zamierzasz mu te pieniądze oddać, co? Karmiliśmy cię i ubieraliśmy przez wszystkie te piekielne lata, jak najbardziej wbrew naszej woli, mógłbym dodać. Myślisz, że chcieliśmy narażać naszego słodkiego Dudleya na towarzystwo kogoś takiego jak ty? No, chłopcze? Skąd niby weźmiesz chociaż dwa pensy na krzyż? Jesteś zupełnie jak twój ojciec. On też nigdy nawet nie powąchał pracy, tylko leżał martwym bykiem i tankował. Bezrobotny, wie pan - wyjaśnił Snape'owi, który w odpowiedzi wydał z siebie dźwięk, jaki można by uznać za potwierdzenie. Vernon ponownie przeniósł uwagę na Harry'ego. - Jesteś bezużyteczny, ale lepiej, do cholery, kiedyś wreszcie naucz się pracować. Pieniądze nie rosną na drzewach, wiesz, a my ich nie rozdajemy tak zwyczajnie jak słodyczy!

- Kiedy niby daliście mi coś słodkiego? - przerwał mu Harry. "Ups, zła taktyka." - Przepraszam, wuju Vernonie, to było niegrzeczne. Obiecałem już profesorowi Lupinowi, że w każdy weekend przez miesiąc będę szorował podłogi w jego sali, żeby odpracować te pieniądze. Uznał, że to uczciwa wymiana.

- Niech pan z tego zrobi dwa miesiące - doradził Vernon Snape'owi. - Prawdziwy z niego obibok.

Wzmianka o słodyczach dotarła wreszcie do Dudleya, który wstał, mówiąc, że idzie po coś do automatu na korytarzu. Harry z trudem powstrzymał chęć przewrócenia oczami.

- Przestań robić taką lizusowską minę, chłopcze! - zganił go Vernon. - Dudley mizernieje ze zmartwienia o swoją matkę. Nie widziałeś, jak wiszą na nim ubrania? Musi zachować siły. Do diaska, teraz je tylko dlatego, że poczuł ulgę dzięki twojej obecności. Czekaliśmy całymi dniami i zamartwialiśmy się, że ta głupia _sowa_ nie odróżni listu od myszy polnej. Sowy, no wiecie! To oburzające i powiem coś niecoś o tej Figg na spotkaniu rady osiedla, zobaczycie!

Dzięki długoletniemu doświadczeniu Harry wiedział, jaki jest najlepszy sposób odpowiadania na podobne tyrady:

- Tak, wuju Vernonie.

Snape ponownie wtrącił się do rozmowy:

- Panie Dursley, obawiam się, że Harry nie złożył kompletnych wyjaśnień, gdy dyrektor polecił mi mu towarzyszyć. Czy mogę spytać o sytuację pana żony? Muszę powiadomić szkołę, jeśli Harry będzie przebywał tu dłuższy czas.

- Ach, może Harry nie wiedział, co powiedzieć - przyznał szorstko Vernon, który najwyraźniej zdołał się uspokoić.

To Snape miał na niego taki wpływ, zrozumiał Harry. Zastanawiał się, na ile może być to spowodowane działaniem subtelnego zaklęcia. A może chodziło o głos, jakiego używał, jeden z najłagodniejszych tonów Remusa.

- Te minione wakacje są dla mnie jednym długim pasmem zmartwień. Nie pamiętam, żebym mu o tym mówił. Pewnie, bo jak mogłem? Chłopak rzadko się pokazywał, a ja nie byłem w nastroju do szukania go, nie po tym, jak ta kreatura z wytrzeszczonym okiem powiedziała mi, że dostanę nauczkę, jeśli chociaż krzywo na niego spojrzę.

Snape czekał cierpliwie, aż Vernon przejdzie do tematu. To znacznie więcej, niż kiedykolwiek mistrz eliksirów zrobił dla swoich uczniów. No, może z wyjątkiem Ślizgonów.

- W każdym razie to białaczka - wyznał Vernon ponuro; brzmiało to tak, jakby samo słowo go dusiło.

Harry widział, że Snape próbuje rozszyfrować wyraz, rozbić go może na części, żeby wydobyć z niego jakieś znaczenie. Widział też, że nauczycielowi nie udało się tego tak naprawdę zrozumieć. Nie był w tym odosobniony.

Harry pochylił się lekko do przodu i spytał cicho:

- Białaczka? Czy to... um... jakiś rodzaj raka?

- Rak krwi - westchnął Vernon. Nagle sprawiał wrażenie tak zmęczonego, że dziwnym wydawało się, iż wciąż nie śpi. - Niech pan to doda do programu swoich zajęć, profesorze. Ten głupi chłopak nie zna nawet podstawowych faktów o tym, jak żyją i umierają normalni ludzie. W każdym razie Petunia jest na liście oczekujących na przeszczep szpiku kostnego. Dudley i ja zgłosiliśmy się jako dawcy, ale nie mamy zgodności. - Jego głos zadrżał przy ostatnim słowie. - To długa lista i lekarze mówią, że Petunia może nie doczekać, aż... - Niespodziewanie zamilkł. Zamknął oczy i zacisnął dłonie na podłokietnikach; całe jego ciało trzęsło się lekko.

- Przykro mi - powiedział Harry.

Żałował, że nie jest w takich stosunkach z rodziną, aby przynajmniej móc położyć komuś dłoń na ramieniu, gdy wypowiadał te słowa. Wiedział jednak, że lepiej nie próbować. Te kilka razy, kiedy objął ciotkę lub wuja za nogi - trzylatek niespecjalnie może sięgnąć wyżej - został bezceremonialnie odepchnięty i nakrzyczano na niego. "Nie lubimy takich jak ty, więc nie zbliżaj się do nas. A teraz wynocha do komórki, aż nauczysz się trzymać te brudne łapy przy sobie..." Wzdrygnął się lekko, przypomniawszy sobie okropne kliknięcie zasuwanego rygla i duszne powietrze w środku.

- Powinno ci być przykro - odparł Vernon złowrogo, odzyskując siły. W jego oczach na przekór oczywistemu wyczerpaniu narastał gniew. - To twoja wina, chłopcze, nikogo więcej! Wszystkie te lata zmartwień i konieczności znoszenia cię! Na każdym kroku przypominałeś Petunii o jej ześwirowanej siostrze! Te bezczelne kłamstwa, które nam opowiadałeś! Latające puddingi, no wiecie! Myślałem, że będę w stanie wytłuc z ciebie nieuczciwość, ale ty siedzisz tu sobie i nadal bez ceregieli wysadzasz w powietrze wazony! Czy to dziwne, że zachorowała? Sam stres związany z wychowywaniem cię mógłby ją zabić!

Tym razem Harry na czas okludował umysł, aby lepiej znieść grad obelg Vernona. A przynajmniej sądził, że zdążył. Trudno odróżnić oklumencję od stoicyzmu. Może są tym samym, pomyślał. Może po prostu musiał mniej odczuwać. Mniej wszystkiego.

Żadna ilość stoicyzmu nie mogła go jednak przygotować na kolejne szokujące słowa, które wydobyły się z ust wuja:

- Ale możesz jej teraz za to zapłacić - stwierdził Vernon głosem tak cichym, że Harry ledwie go słyszał bez względu na to, jak mocno wytężał słuch. - Wiesz, że nie lubimy tych głupot, które wyprawiasz, i nic w tym dziwnego, jeśli jednak zdołałeś się czegokolwiek nauczyć w tej swojej szkole, musiałeś się nauczyć robić z tym też coś dobrego, hę? Dlatego cię tu wezwaliśmy. Nie sądziłeś chyba, że ktokolwiek z nas miał ochotę cię zobaczyć, co? Chcemy od ciebie tylko jednego: żebyś sprawił, że Petunia znowu będzie zdrowa.

Harry przełknął ślinę; miał nadzieję, że źle zrozumiał. Musiał źle zrozumieć, prawda?

- Chcesz... er... naprawdę chcesz, żebym użył _magii_, wuju Vernonie?

- Tak, chłopcze! Jesteś aż taki tępy? Pomachaj nad nią różdżką czy czego tam trzeba i zrób tak, żeby jej krew wróciła do normy! No? Bierz się do roboty!

Harry był tak przerażony, że nie mógł nic poradzić na to, co zrobił w następnej chwili.

Spojrzał na Snape'a, szukając u niego pomocy. _Na Snape'a_.

Ale musiał - nie było tam przecież nikogo innego.

Mistrz eliksirów sprawiał wrażenie głęboko zamyślonego. Minęła długa chwila, zanim wreszcie się odezwał:

- Panie Dursley. To... niecodzienna prośba. Harry nie jest szkolony w kierunku uzdrawiania. Może pozwoliłby mi pan przyjrzeć się tej kwestii?

Vernon zmrużył oczy jeszcze bardziej.

- Może się pan przyglądać czemu tylko pan chce, panie Lupin, ale w ostatecznym rozrachunku będzie w cholerę lepiej, żeby chłopak uratował moją Petunię.

- Rozumiem - mruknął Snape, wciąż używając głosu, który nieco przypominał Harry'emu wywar uspokajający. - Muszę jednakże zauważyć, że może się to okazać być zdecydowanie poza granicą jego możliwości...

- Ha! - krzyknął wuj Vernon, niechętny przyznać rację nauczycielowi. Bez względu na to, jakie zaklęcie rzucił na niego Snape, w tym momencie z pewnością już ono nie działało. - Znosiłem tą jego świrniętą magię przez lata! Wyrządził mi i moim bliskim prawdziwe okropieństwa! Jeśli nie może użyć swojej nienormalności do zrobienia tej jednej rzeczy, której _żądam_, to cóż, może sobie zdychać z głodu na ulicy! Nic mnie to nie obchodzi! Rozumiesz, chłopcze? To Petunia cię przygarnęła i to Petunia nalegała, żebyś został, nawet po tym, jak przekląłeś Dudleya tymi jak-je-tam-nazywasz, które żyją w... jak to powiedziała, Bazakanie! To Petunia przez cały czas stawała w twojej obronie. Teraz zrobisz dla niej to, co właściwe, albo wywalę cię na zbity pysk i krzyżyk na drogę!

Harry odkaszlnął i już miał zacząć charczeć coś w odpowiedzi, kiedy poczuł, że Snape nagle chwyta jego palce i ściska je mocno. Cóż, niech i tak będzie. Tym bardziej, że nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak właściwie odpowiedzieć na szalone żądanie wuja. Prawdę mówiąc, w tym momencie już prawie nic nie widział.

Panika, stwierdził, gdy ugięły się pod nim kolana.

I to ni mniej, ni więcej tylko Snape podparł Harry'ego, żeby utrzymać go na nogach.

* * *

><p>KONIEC<br>rozdziału siódmego

* * *

><p><em>* profesor nadzwyczajny - oryginał jest właściwie bliższy stanowisku <em>profesora zwyczajnego_, uznałam jednak, że _profesor nadzwyczajny_, choć w rzeczywistości niższy stopniem (o czym Harry wiedzieć nie musi), brzmi lepiej i dostojniej, szczególnie w uszach kogoś takiego jak Vernon_

* * *

><p><em>Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk <em>_**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_**marusz**__ A wiesz... zauważyłam, że się nie wyrabiasz :-D. Cóż, ponieważ - przynajmniej na tym etapie - autorka opisuje to, co się dzieje, chwila po chwili, musiała wspomnieć o tym, co się działo po drodze. Choć, z drugiej strony, o samej podróży za dużo nie napisała. Ale poruszyła chociażby dość zastanawiającą kwestię eliksiru, który zażywa Snape, no i pokazała reakcję czarodzieja na mugolskie _czary_. Snape, co jeszcze nie zostało wyraźnie powiedziane, ale okaże się później, jest w tym fanfiku czarodziejem czystej krwi, więc z mugolami ma niewiele wspólnego. Co do Harry'ego, to ja też jestem pod wrażeniem jego całościowego myślenia i przebiegłości. Natomiast kwestia głupich zachowań... Nie znam człowieka, bez względu na jego wiek, który zawsze i bez przerwy zachowywałby się dojrzale i odpowiedzialnie. Każdy miewa głupie wyskoki, choć ich konsekwencje rzeczywiście mogą być mniej lub bardziej nieprzyjemne albo całkiem złe. Ale to już nie zależy od człowieka i jego zachowania, tylko zwykle od okoliczności, na które nie ma wpływu. Dlatego Harry w tym fanfiku ma moje całkowite i niewzruszone zrozumienie oraz poparcie. Nie żeby miało to dla niego jakiekolwiek znaczenie :-D._

_**T.E.D.S**__ Dobre :-D. Znaczy, moje tłumaczenia mają wielostronne zastosowanie, również w procesach psychologicznych :-P. Mnie też się przydają, jak widzę, w poznawaniu nowych słów i pojęć. A właściwie to komentarze mi się w tym przydają: nie znałam Twojej _prokrastynacji_, musiałam sprawdzić, co to oznacza. I widzę, że ja też na to cierpię, chociaż używam w tym celu nieco innych środków... :-D Zwracanie uwagi na różne kwestie w cudzych tekstach, w swoich zaś nie, jest dziwną rzeczą, która objawia się chyba u większości autorów i tłumaczy, jeśli nie u wszystkich. Ja też to u siebie zauważyłam, w każdym razie. W komentarzach mam zwykle mnóstwo rzeczy do wytknięcia, ale we własnych nie widzę nawet tych samych błędów i potknięć. Ciekawostka... Wiesz, gdy wreszcie zajrzałam w Twój profil i odkryłam, że piszesz nie tylko po polsku, lecz również po angielsku, zdziwiłam się, że w ogóle czytasz to tłumaczenie. Oryginał jest dawno zakończony, więc po co czekać na kolejne rozdziały przekładu, jeśli zna się angielski na tyle dobrze, żeby przeczytać oryginał? Nie rozumiem tego; pewnie dlatego, że sama tak nie robię, że czytam głównie po angielsku, a za lekturę tłumaczeń zabieram się rzadko i zwykle tylko po to, żeby je skomentować. Teksty pisane "na poważnie" nie są jedynymi wartymi przeczytania przecież. Humor, nawet bzdurny czy abstrakcyjny, ma swoje miejsce w literaturze i jest to miejsce poczesne. Nie widzę problemu w pisaniu tylko lub głównie tekstów humorystycznych. Ja też kilka takich popełniłam, choć nie jest powiedziane, że bawią one wszystkich. W zasadzie jest to niemożliwością... "Falisty gryzmoł", ponieważ wyobrażam to sobie jako jedną ciągłą, nieprzerwaną linię - i to właśnie chciałam oddać epitetem w liczcie pojedynczej. Nie wiem, czy to jest zgodne z zamierzeniem autorki, ale - o ile pamiętam - ona też zastosowała liczbę pojedynczą w tym przypadku. "Uczarodziejenie" mugolskiego przysłowia polegało tylko na zdrobnieniu jednego wyrazu w tym przypadku, nie był to więc jakiś szczególny wyczyn :-D. Ale dziękuję. Cieszę się, że Ci się to spodobało._

_**Guleczek**__ Co Ci się z początku nie podobało w tym fanfiku, że byłaś do niego sceptycznie nastawiona? W każdym razie tak, ten piątek trzynastego dla mnie też okazał się wyjątkowo udany :-D. Miło mi, że z kolei ja mogłam go uprzyjemnić innym. Prawdę mówiąc, większość tekstów na moim tutejszym profilu to wciąż moje własne rzeczy, nie tłumaczenia. Faktycznie jednak od dość dawna w większości tłumaczę, nie piszę, a poza tym moje autorskie fanfiki to w ogromnej większości miniaturki, dlatego odcinkowe tłumaczenia spychają je coraz niżej i niżej w moim profilu... No trudno. Najwyższy czas napisać coś nowego i przypomnieć czytelnikom o moim autorskim wcieleniu :-D. No cóż, cieszę się, że moje tłumaczenia Ci się podobają, chociaż sama nie mam pretensji do uznawania ich za lepsze od oryginałów. Ale to chyba kwestia gustu. Albo znajomości języka angielskiego ;-). Właściwie Remusowi na razie nie ma chyba czego współczuć - w każdym razie w porównaniu z tym, co się będzie działo dalej. Oddanie kilku włosów dla Harry'ego nie jest raczej aż tak wielkim poświęceniem; znacznie większym jest świadomość, że bezwiednie zrobiło się chłopakowi krzywdę. Ale nie wybiegajmy aż tak daleko w przyszłość :-P. Severusowi w skórze Remusa współczuję, ale najgorzej ma Harry, który nie dość, że za towarzysza ma nienawidzącego go i jednocześnie znienawidzonego nauczyciela, to jeszcze nauczyciel ten jest niejako przebrany za dorosłego, do którego Harry ma największe zaufanie. Pomyłka - a myli się przecież co jakiś czas - może go sporo kosztować, przynajmniej jego zdaniem. Sytuacja nie do pozazdroszczenia, naprawdę. Severus w tym fanfiku jest czarodziejem czystej krwi, więc jego zaskoczenie mugolską _magią_ raczej nie dziwi. Fakt, jego pochodzenie jest tu niekanoniczne, ale fanfik zaczął powstawać przed szóstym tomem, kiedy nikt jeszcze nie wiedział, że Snape za tatusia miał mugola, zaś wszelkie oznaki na niebie i ziemi wskazywały, że najpewniej jest czystej krwi. Chociaż kiedy czytałam ten fanfik po raz pierwszy (już po siódmym tomie, bo dopiero wtedy zainteresowałam się fanfikami) nie podobało mi się, że Severus jest tu czystej krwi. Teraz to rozumiem, wtedy nie potrafiłam. Pomysł z mroczną energią wciąż jest dla mnie dość kontrowersyjny; w tym przypadku było chyba na odwrót: najpierw przyjęłam go bez zastrzeżeń, teraz mam wątpliwości. Ale to taki detal... ;-) Dudley. Dudley po piątym tomie w wielu fanfikach jest przedstawiany jako osoba, która w pozytywny sposób zmieniła podejście do kuzyna. Kwestia dementorów zazwyczaj: po pierwsze wspomnień, jakie wtedy zobaczył, po drugie tego, że Harry go ratował, zamiast po prostu uciec. Zresztą kanon też pokazuje zmienionego Dudleya, choć dopiero w siódmym tomie. Lepiej późno niż wcale. No i tak, w tym konkretnym przypadku dochodzi jeszcze choroba Petunii. I nadzieja, że Harry ciotce pomoże. Dudley jest tu rozsądniejszy od swojego ojca - nie żeby trudno było wykazać się większym rozsądkiem niż Vernon Dursley, kwestia w tym, że Dudley zwykle pod tym względem od tatusia nie odbiegał. Miło jednak, że zdołał się zmienić na lepsze. Wszystkim można by tego życzyć :-D._


	8. Kwita

_**Zapraszam do głosowania w dwóch ankietach umieszczonych w moim tutejszym profilu (bezpośrednio pod moim nickiem na samej górze - należy kliknąć na słowa Vote Now!); ponieważ jednak w profilu można mieć tylko jedno głosowanie w danym czasie, postanowiłam zmieniać ankiety w profilu co pięć dni, czyli od 01.01 do 05.01 można głosować na pierwszą ankietę, od 06.01 do 10.01 na drugą, od 11.01 do 15.01 znowu na pierwszą, od 16.01 do 20.01 na drugą i tak dalej. Niestety portal pozwala głosować tylko osobom zarejestrowanym i zalogowanym; zarejestrować się można poprzez kliknięcie na napis Sign Up w prawym górnym rogu, wypełnienie krótkiego formularza i kliknięcie na link podany w mailu, który przyjdzie na adres do rzeczonego formularza wpisany. Jeden użytkownik może zagłosować na każdą z ankiet tylko raz i głosu najpewniej zmienić nie można - proszę to wziąć pod uwagę i zastanowić się, czy na pewno w dany sposób chce się zagłosować - a ankiety są całkowicie anonimowe, nikt nie ma wglądu w to, kto jak głosował. Do wyników ankiet w pełni się dostosuję, z tym, że jeśli więcej niż jedna opcja uzyska maksymalną (w przypadku ankiety 1) lub identyczną (w przypadku ankiety 2) ilość głosów, do mnie będzie należała decyzja, którą z tych opcji wybiorę.**_

_**Zdaję się więc na Was i wolę większości z Was. Macie okazję wpłynąć na ilość tłumaczonych przeze mnie fanfików oraz na to, które to teksty będą - tylko od Was zależy, czy tę okazję wykorzystacie, czy ją zmarnujecie.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>oryginał: <strong>__A Year Like None Other__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Aspen in the Sunlight__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

><p>Rozdział ósmy<p>

Kwita

* * *

><p>Snape przesunął dłoń, którą złapał Harry'ego za rękę, na przedramię chłopca, żeby łatwiej utrzymać go w pionie.<p>

- Będziemy musieli wziąć tę kwestię pod rozwagę - wyjaśnił gładko.

Gdy Vernon otworzył usta, zamierzając się odezwać, profesor uniósł dłoń, aby go powstrzymać.

- Tak, doskonale rozumiem, że czas jest tu sprawą zasadniczą. To jednak nie zmienia faktu, że mówimy o nieznanym zaklęciu. Jeżeli magia, której pan żąda, w ogóle okaże się możliwa, trzeba ją będzie najpierw odkryć.

- A jak długo to zajmie? - spytał Vernon.

- Im wcześniej zaczniemy nad tym pracować, tym lepiej - brzmiała ostateczna odpowiedź Snape'a. - Teraz zaś, jak sądzę, Harry'emu przydałoby się coś do jedzenia. Niech pan na niego spojrzy. On się trzęsie.

Harry w głębi duszy uznał słowa nauczyciela za sporą przesadę, choć nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że jest głodny.

Vernon zaczął mamrotać pod nosem - coś na temat tego, że chłopak już mnóstwo razy bywał głodny i jakoś nic mu się od tego nie stało - lecz typowy dla niego bezduszny komentarz kompletnie stracił znaczenie w świetle tego, co zrobił Dudley.

- Chcesz batonika, Harry? - zaproponował.

Harry nie wierzył własnym uszom. Gdy jednak spojrzał na stojącego za Snape'em kuzyna, zobaczył wyciągniętą w swoją stronę rękę trzymającą baton migdałowy w czekoladzie, wciąż w nienaruszonym opakowaniu. Oszołomiony, z trudem ogarnął rozumem ten widok. Zauważył równocześnie, że Dudley nie zjadł zbyt wiele z tego, co przyniósł. Najwidoczniej choroba matki faktycznie wywarła na nim wielki wpływ.

- Uhm, pewnie, jasne - odparł nieśmiało.

Co się stało z Dudleyem, który terroryzował okolicę i bił wszystkich mniejszych i słabszych od siebie? Który nigdy nie powiedział kuzynowi _niczego_, co nie było obelgą lub groźbą? Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to nie jest przypadkiem jakiś podstęp.

Ale to nie był podstęp: Dudley bez wahania podał mu batona.

- Uhm, dzięki, Dudley - wykrztusił Harry.

Doprawdy, czuł się już trochę lepiej i Snape nie musiał go dłużej trzymać. Kiedy jednak próbował zabrać rękę z uścisku nauczyciela, mistrz eliksirów go nie puścił.

- Zostaw to na później - polecił. - Po kolacji.

Hmm, może to i dobrze, że Snape go wciąż trzymał - akurat w tej chwili Harry znowu zaczął mieć silne zawroty głowy. Jakim cudem miał zrobić to, czego chciał wuj Vernon? Nie mógł, prawda? Nie sądził, żeby ktokolwiek mógł, ale nie był całkiem pewny. A co z osłonami chroniącymi go przed Voldemortem? Dursleyowie _nigdy_ nie pozwoliliby, żeby przejął je Dudley, nie jeśli Harry pozwoliłby umrzeć ciotce Petunii, bez względu na to, czy był w stanie cokolwiek na to poradzić...

- Oddychaj - powiedział mu nauczyciel do ucha, po czym od razu zwrócił się do Vernona: - Czy mógłby polecić pan nam hotel, w którym moglibyśmy zatrzymać się na noc?

Vernon odwrócił się, aby pogłaskać Petunię po czole. Był rozkojarzony i nie usłyszał pytania, dopóki Snape go nie powtórzył.

- Co? Och. Er, właściwie... - Odkaszlnął i przez moment się zastanawiał. Następnie wypiął pierś w poczuciu wysokiego mniemania o sobie. - Do czasu, kiedy nie zarządzę inaczej, chłopak może przebywać w naszym domu. Zawiódł mnie mnóstwo razy, ale tym razem nie zawiedzie, prawda? Jestem pewny, że zrobi dla swojej rodziny to, co należy. Prawda, chłopcze?

Snape ścisnął go za ramię mocniej niż dotychczas; kiedy Harry zerknął w górę, zobaczył, że profesor lekko kręci głową. Nie miał pojęcia, co to ma znaczyć, skoro jednak "nie" nie byłoby dobrą odpowiedzią, wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego i ponownie utkwił wzrok w swoich znoszony, za dużych butach.

- Obawiam się, że muszę zostać tam, gdzie Harry - uprzedził Snape. - Polecenie dyrektora. Stąd moje pytanie.

- Sprawia problemy, no - mruknął wuj, nachylając się nad Petunią. - Ostatnio już prawie się nie budzi. Cóż, profesorze, dyrektor pewnie wie, co robi. I tak wcale nie chcę, żeby chłopak był sam w naszym domu. Trudno powiedzieć, co by nawyprawiał. Niech pan zajmie jego pokój; chłopak może spać w salonie na podłodze.

- Sam w domu? - zaskrzeczał zdumiony Harry. - To wy nie wracacie?

- No oczywiście, że nie! - oburzył się Vernon. - Dudziaczek i ja mamy tu pokój tuż za rogiem, ale rzadko z niego teraz korzystamy. Zamierzam być w tej sali, gdyby Petunia się obudziła, nie myśl sobie, że nie! Od całych dni nie byliśmy w domu!

Tym razem Harry'emu udało się wyrwać z uścisku Snape'a; zachwiał się tylko lekko, kiedy wreszcie stanął bez wsparcia. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć na wybuch wuja, poza pełnym niepewności:

- To może ja też powinienem tu zostać?

- Idź ze swoim nauczycielem - westchnął Vernon, który znowu oparł głowę o ścianę.

Harry próbował nie oglądać się za siebie, gdy wychodził z sali. Nie chciał już widzieć tak okropnie wyglądającej ciotki Petunii, naprawdę nie chciał. Coś go jednak do tego zmusiło.

Kiedy obejrzał się przez ramię, zobaczył swojego kuzyna stojącego w nogach łóżka. Dudley tarł oczy, starając się nie płakać.

**xXxXx**

- Nie jesteś w dostatecznie dobrym stanie, abyśmy wracali pieszo - ogłosił Snape, kiedy wsiedli do windy. Tym razem nie wydawał się nią speszony.

- Och, nic mi nie jest - nie zgodził się Harry, po czym przeciągnął się lekko. Uczucie paniki wycofało się nieco w cień, wiedział jednak, że czai się ono na skraju jego świadomości, gotowe powrócić z pełną siłą, gdy tylko Harry znowu za bardzo zacznie zastanawiać się nad tym, czego chciał jego wuj.

- Oszczędź mi tych swoich bohaterskich bajeczek. Deportowałeś się kiedykolwiek?

- Uhm, no podróżowałem świstoklikiem - odparł Harry, pocierając przedramiona dłońmi. Był pewny, że Snape już o tym wiedział. Trzecie zadanie, Cedrik... - Nie lubię tego.

- Ten sposób jest niewiele lepszy, szczególnie jeżeli nie jest się do niego przyzwyczajonym. - Bez ostrzeżenia podszedł do Harry'ego o krok i przytulił go mocno. - Zamknij oczy i nie ruszaj się...

- Puść mnie! - krzyknął Harry i zaczął się wyrywać, mimo że wrażenie i zapach pozostały Remusowe. "To nie Remus, nie Remus" - powtarzał, rzucając się.

- Znakomicie - warknął Snape, po czym cofnął się. - Lecz odpowiedzialność spadnie na twoją głowę.

Wtedy świat wokół Harry'ego rozmył się w przyprawiającą o mdłości mieszaninę kolorów. Nie poczuł haka wbijającego się we wnętrzności ani wrażenia ciągnięcia. Pojawiła się tylko okropna pewność, że cały świat topi się na jego oczach. Potem wtopił się _w niego_ - zabolały go kości, mięśnie zaprotestowały, usta wypełniły się kwasem, podczas gdy ciało jego walczyło... i przegrało.

**xXxXx**

Harry niespodziewanie zdał sobie sprawę, że w pozycji na czworakach znajduje się na trawniku przed frontowymi drzwiami domu na Privet Drive numer cztery. Przez dłuższy czas pozostawał w kompletnym bezruchu. Odnosił wrażenie, że ziemia obraca się z niebezpieczną szybkością i gdyby wstał, mógłby od niej odpaść. Po chwili jednak obroty zwolniły do powolnego kręcenia się, więc odepchnął się dłońmi i klęknął bez podparcia.

- Niewiele lepiej? - spytał, patrząc z nienawiścią na Snape'a, który stał może metr dalej ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękoma i lekkim uśmieszkiem na twarzy. - Może raczej tysiąc razy gorzej? Mógł mnie pan przynajmniej ostrzec!

- Próbowałem przyjąć na siebie szok z tym związany, jeżeli sobie przypominasz.

- A nie mógł mi pan o tym _powiedzieć_?

Snape zmrużył oczy, jednak na twarzy Remusa ta mina nie była nawet w połowie tak zastraszająca, jak mistrz eliksirów według Harry'ego chciał.

- Doświadczenie jest najlepszym nauczycielem. Następnym razem będziesz się mnie trzymał, zaręczam.

- Niech się pan o to nie zakłada - mruknął Harry, wstając.

Na dworze było ciemno, co sprawiło, że zastanowił się, ile właściwie czasu spędzili w szpitalu. Z drugiej strony ciemność była ich sprzymierzeńcem - oznaczała, że sąsiedzi prawdopodobnie nie widzieli ich przybycia. Ale jeśli chodzi o _wy_bycie...

- Na wypadek, gdyby pan nie wiedział: w większości wind zainstalowane są kamery. Ktoś może mieć nagrane na filmie, jak się deportujemy. To dużo gorsze niż ludzie twierdzący, że widzieli latający samochód.

- Hmm. - Tak brzmiała cała odpowiedź profesora. - _Alohomora_. Twój wuj powiedział, żebyś się tu zatrzymał, lecz nie pomyślał, w jaki sposób masz się dostać do środka.

- No, pewnie sądził, że zrobię to, co pan zrobił.

- Czyżbyś miał w zwyczaju lekceważenie dekretu?

- Nie! - krzyknął Harry, któremu wyczerpała się cierpliwość. - Nigdy nie użyłem tu magii poza okazjami, kiedy nie mogłem nic na to poradzić, dobra?

Słowa te przypomniały mu o stłuczonym wazonie i o tym, z jakiego powodu Harry przestał wtedy nad sobą panować. O całej tej skierowanej na niego zjadliwości i całym mnóstwie kłamstw na dodatek. A Snape to wszystko słyszał.

Harry westchnął, minął nauczyciela i poszedł do kuchni, gdzie zaczął otwierać szafki, szukając czegoś, co mógłby ugotować bez większych problemów. Jakiejś zupy może.

- Usiądź - polecił Snape.

Kiedy chłopiec nie usłuchał, profesor chwycił go za ramiona, popchnął w kierunku stołu i siłą usadził na krześle.

- Myślałem, że mówił pan, że muszę coś zjeść! - wybuchł Harry, zrywając się z krzesła. - Nie mamy tu żadnych skrzatów domowych, żeby nam gotowały. A może pan chciał się za to zabrać?

- Nie ruszaj się, głupi dzieciaku - rzekł mistrz eliksirów, po czym usiadł po drugiej stronie stołu. Oparłszy się dłońmi o mahoniowy blat, powiedział cicho i ze skupieniem: - Przeszedłeś dzisiaj parę poważnych wstrząsów i doświadczyłeś wrażenia, które można porównać z przewróceniem na nice. Weź kilka głębokich wdechów. Jeżeli nie pozwolisz swemu ciału uspokoić się, zanim cokolwiek zjesz, rozchorujesz się.

- Odpieprz się - brzmiała odpowiedź Harry'ego.

Co go obchodzi, co myśli Snape? Dbał sam o siebie od... cóż, od zawsze właściwie i nie potrzebował złośliwego wtrącającego się nauczyciela-palanta, żeby mu regulował posiłki.

- Gryffindor traci pięć... - zaczął profesor, a potem zachichotał cicho, choć Harry nie widział w tym nic śmiesznego. Jeśli o niego chodziło, szybko stało się jeszcze mniej śmiesznie, bo następne słowa mistrza eliksirów brzmiały: - To całkiem oczywiste, że ty tu jesteś skrzatem domowym, Harry.

Harry sapnął.

- Więc nie myśli pan, że jestem sławnym Harrym Potterem, odpicowanym, rozpuszczonym i zepsutym?

Snape uniósł brew.

- Nie, myślę, że jesteś zmęczony, wyczerpany nerwowo, nie aż tak stary, jak chciałbyś, abym uważał, i że potrzebujesz dobrego posiłku. Takiego, który przygotuje ktoś inny, nie ty sam. Sądzę też, że mamy całkiem sporo do przedyskutowania. Czy jest w okolicy jakaś restauracja, którą mógłbyś polecić?

Z jakiegoś powodu Harry miał wielką ochotę znowu odpowiedzieć: "Odpieprz się". Dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę, że Snape zachowywał się... no cóż, właściwie prawie tak, jak zachowałby się Remus. Może zwyczajnie w to nie wierzył.

- Och, niech mi pan po prostu pozwoli zamówić pizzę - jęknął. - Niepotrzebne mi są już dzisiaj żadne inne nieszczęścia spadające na moją głowę. W tym domu podobno Voldemort nie może mnie dopaść, więc niech mi pan poda telefon.

- Dlaczego podobno?

- Nie wierzę już nawet w połowę tego, co mówi Dumbledore - westchnął Harry. - No bo na przykład powiedział, że pomyłką było proszenie pana, żeby mi pan udzielał lekcji w zeszłym roku. Powiedział, że powinien zdawać sobie sprawę, że przez naszą przeszłość cała ta sprawa stanie się jedną wielką katastrofą, którą się stała. Mimo to znów zrobił to samo, razem robimy to, czego sobie życzy.

- To raczej różni się od oklumencji - zauważył Snape. - Kto miałby się tobą opiekować tutaj, w Surrey? Mundungus Fletcher? Arabella Figg?

- Może prawdziwy Remus?

- Który niebawem stanie się wilkołakiem śpiącym w zamkniętym pokoju. Poza tym, gdyby zainteresowanie Czarnego Pana twoją osobą nagle wzrosło, dowiem się o tym przed każdą inną osobą stojącą po naszej stronie. To może być decydująca kwestia i Albus o tym wie.

"Po naszej stronie." Dziwnie było słyszeć to ujęte w ten sposób. Miał za sobą zbyt wiele lat myślenia o Snapie jako o nemezis. Czym _był_, och, był zdecydowanie... ale to było niezwiązane z wojną.

- Chyba tak - mruknął Harry. - Mimo wszystko, jeśli chce pan wiedzieć, czemu nie ufam Dumbledore'owi, wystarczy, że pan spojrzy na jego brak konsekwencji.

- Życie nie jest kryształem kwarcu. Jest płynne i ulega nieustannym przeobrażeniom. Jeżeli osądzasz Albusa zbyt surowo jedynie w oparciu o jego reakcje na zmieniające się okoliczności, jesteś głupcem.

- Myślałem, że według pana i tak jestem głupcem.

- Z całą pewnością _jesteś_, skoro jesteś wystarczająco tępy, aby wierzyć, że połowa rzeczy, które mówię podczas lekcji nie jest na pokaz, aby Malfoy miał o czym donieść swemu ojcu. - Przeczesał włosy palcami, odrzucając brązowe kosmyki Remusa z czoła. - Z perspektywy czasu zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie powinienem był przerywać twojej nauki oklumencji, jakkolwiek zauważę, iż twoja kompletna odmowa wykonywania ćwiczeń uczyniła te zajęcia niewiele wartymi, bez względu na to, co zrobiłem. W każdym razie podejrzewam, że według Albusa dostałem od niego drugą szansę. Idąc dalej tym tropem, uznałbym, że fakt, iż osobiście przyprowadziłem cię do niego z tym listem, przekonał go, że mógłbym... sprawić się lepiej, bez względu na przeszłość. - Chwilę czekał na odpowiedź, kiedy zaś żadna nie padła, zauważył: - Miałeś "zadzwonić po pizzę", jak mniemam?

- No, ale mówiłem, żeby podał mi pan telefon.

Harry zorientował się, że chyba musi wyjaśnić. I pokazać. Gdyby był w lepszym nastroju, byłoby to śmieszne. Może.

- Ta niebieska rzecz na ścianie.

Nie chciało mu się wstawać i szukać książki telefonicznej, więc kiedy dostał słuchawkę, znowu zadzwonił do informacji telefonicznej po potrzebny mu numer.

Rozmawiał z pizzerią, a Snape z różdżką w ręce poszedł zwiedzać dom. Harry nie do końca wiedział, co nauczyciel wyprawia, ale go to nie obchodziło. Niech sobie szuka czarnej energii. Do diabła, niech ją sobie znajdzie. Nie zostało już za dużo do odkrycia, prawda?

Położywszy głowę na stole, Harry posępnie utkwił wzrok w powietrzu i czekał na głupią pizzę.

**xXxXx**

Musiał zasnąć, bo następną rzeczą, jakiej był świadom, to że pizza już jest na stole, podobnie jak talerze i sztućce, a Snape próbuje dojść do tego, jak takie coś podać.

Harry usiadł, półprzytomny, i ospale zaczął jeść zniekształcony kawałek, który nauczyciel wreszcie przełożył na talerz chłopca. Nie poczuł żadnego przypływu energii, dopóki nie zobaczył, jak Snape bierze do ust kęs i się krztusi. "No dobra, to nie mogło być gorsze od tych paskudnych mikstur, do których przełykania on lubi _nas_ zmuszać." Ta myśl jednak przypomniała Harry'emu o czymś.

- Czy zażył pan swój... swoją dawkę?

Snape spojrzał na niego nieprzyjaźnie, co Harry odebrał jako definitywne potwierdzenie. Czuł się już lepiej, więc wstał po wodę dla nich obu. Tym razem profesor go nie powstrzymywał.

- W porządku - zaczął nastolatek prosto z mostu. - Słyszał pan, czego chcą. Co mam zrobić?

- Ta decyzja może zaczekać - odparł mężczyzna. Wypił duszkiem całą szklankę wody, po czym z krzywą miną użył noża i widelca, aby zjeść kolejny kawałek pizzy.

Widok byłby zdecydowanie dziwaczny, gdyby nie fakt, że Harry umiał sobie wyobrazić _Remusa_ - i tylko jego - jedzącego pizzę. Kiedy Snape skończył swój kawałek, odłożył sztućce, automatycznie kładąc je równolegle, jakby były przyborami na biurku mistrza eliksirów.

- Przeanalizujmy zachowanie twojego wuja. Pisze do ciebie list, w którym używa obraźliwego słownictwa, delikatnie mówiąc, po czym wymyśla ci z przesadną drobiazgowością prosto w twarz. I to przy obcym? Przy jednym z twoich własnych nauczycieli?

- No to wuj Vernon jest nieznośną świnią - przyznał Harry. Nigdy wcześniej nie powiedział tego głośno i poczuł ulgę, gdy wreszcie wyrzucił to z siebie. - Wielkie rzeczy.

Snape poruszył brwiami, jakby uważał, że owszem, wielkie, nastolatek uznał jednak, że mistrz eliksirów nie potrafi zbyt dobrze kontrolować wyrazu twarzy Remusa.

- Mam na myśli, panie Potter...

- Jeśli zamierza pan tak do mnie mówić, mam nadzieję, że rzucił pan _Silencio_.

Na dobrą sprawę, zauważył Harry, powinien był o tym pomyśleć już kilka minut temu. Od razu widać, jak bardzo musiał być zmęczony.

Snape znowu spojrzał na niego w ten sposób. W ten ja-jestem-nauczycielem-a-ty-jesteś-uczniem sposób. W odpowiedzi Harry też wlepił wzrok w profesora... i został kompletnie zaskoczony, kiedy Snape wyraźnie ustąpił.

- To i _Nieprzebijalne_ - odparł mistrz eliksirów ostro. - Wracając do tego, co mówiłem. Powodem, dla którego wuj cię wezwał, było żądanie przysługi raczej znaczącej wagi, a mimo to trudno jego postawę określić jako pokorną. Z tego, co zrozumiałem, zrobił wszystko, aby cię znieważyć. To nadaje słowu _irracjonalny_ zupełnie nowy wymiar.

- Cóż, to pan użył na nim legilimencji. Tak, zauważyłem. W każdym razie musi pan wiedzieć, jaki on jest. Wpada w złość, nie myśli za dobrze. Jakie to ma znaczenie?

Po tych słowach Harry wziął swój kawałek pizzy w ręce i zaczął go jeść.

- To ma znaczenie, ponieważ zrozumienie go oznacza zrozumienie sposobu, w jaki najłatwiej z nim sobie poradzić, panie Potter. Legilimencja służy do uwalniania wspomnień, nie psychiki. Jeżeli mamy go przekonać do pozwolenia nam na rozszerzenie osłon, musimy ustalić, jak najlepiej na niego wpłynąć.

- Cóż, to proste, no nie? Użyć _Obliviate_, żeby zapomniał, jak bardzo mnie nienawidzi, a potem prosić. Hmm, jeśli to nie wystarczy, na pewno znajdzie się jakieś zaklęcie, które przekonałoby go, że się o mnie troszczy przynajmniej odrobinę.

- Zdecydowanie potrzebne są nam lepsze lekcje obrony - mruknął Snape. - Chociaż magia poświęcenia chyba raczej jest tematem siódmoklasistów. No cóż, jakkolwiek by nie było, nie można oszustwem przekonać ludzi, żeby uczestniczyli w osłonach ochronnych. To zwyczajnie nie działa w ten sposób.

- Dumbledore wyraźnie mówił, że ciotka przyjęła mnie _wbrew własnej woli_, profesorze.

- Dumbledore, któremu nie ufasz? - zadrwił łagodnie nauczyciel. - To kwestia semantyki. Twoja ciotka mogła się nie cieszyć, że cię przyjmuje, Potter, lecz w rzeczywistości zrobiła to z własnej woli. Nikt jej nie zmusił, nikt nie rzucił na nią klątwy. Nawet nie została przekupiona. Wyłącznie jej własne sumienie podyktowało jej zachowanie i _tego_ właśnie będziemy potrzebowali od twojego kuzyna.

- Więc nawet nie mogę zaproponować im części mojego złota - podsumował chłopiec ponuro. - Oczywiście wcale nie dałbym im galeonów, mogę się założyć, że według nich okazałyby się przeklęte. Ale myślałem, że mógłbym wymienić je na funty. Jest pan pewny, że to ani trochę nie pomoże?

- Nawet gdybyś doprowadził się do ruiny, nie możesz kupić dobrej woli. Fakt, że twój wuj nie ma jej za knut, może stanowić spory problem, o ile Dudley odmówi, dopóki jego ojciec się nie zgodzi.

- Nie musi mi pan mówić o ich braku dobrej woli, profesorze.

- Jestem pewny, że nie muszę.

Harry nie uniósł wzroku, przekonany, że Snape uśmiecha się półgębkiem.

- Ale to coś więcej, niż zwykły brak dobrej woli. Wszystkie wspomnienia twojego wuja o tobie są dość wykrzywione. On wierzy, że jesteś winny wszystkim swoim wypadkom.

"Wypadki". Czyż to nie ładne, neutralne słowo dla nazwania szalonego znęcania emocjonalnego, nie wspominając o pracach domowych do północy i okazjonalnym biciu w twarz? Harry z determinacją zabrał się za jedzenie, postanowiwszy, że nie będzie się martwił tym, jakie _wspomnienia_ Snape najpewniej widział. Co z tego, jeśli mistrz eliksirów wszystko wiedział? Co z tego, jeśli wygada się Ślizgonom albo jeszcze gorzej, kawałek po kawałku wypluje to z siebie podczas swoich zwykłych potoków wyzwisk na każdej lekcji eliksirów? Gorsze rzeczy go spotykały, to na pewno. No, jak to, że jego własna krew pomogła wskrzesić Voldemorta, żeby mógł zaprowadzić przerażający nowy porządek, jak wiedza, że to on ponosi odpowiedzialność za każdą późniejszą śmierć. Jak świadomość, że nie jest chłopcem, tylko blizną i przepowiednią.

Jak niezamierzone doprowadzenie do śmierci Syriusza.

- No pana dzieciństwo to też nie był piknik! - wybuchł nagle, nie przejmując się nawet tym razem, czy Snape'a rozwścieczy to, co _Harry_ wie.

- Prawda - przyznał nauczyciel, po czym przechylił głowę na bok i z namysłem przyjrzał się Harry'emu. - Myślę, że prawdopodobnie jesteśmy kwita.

- Och, ekstra - wypalił; był zbyt zdenerwowany, żeby zauważyć, iż w przypadku osoby takiej, jak Severus Snape, było to poważne przyznanie się. - To mnie po prostu uszczęśliwiło. No to niech pan pozwoli, że powiem panu _jedno_, profesorze! Powiedziałem wtedy, że mi przykro i _było_ mi przykro, i nigdy nie pisnąłem o tym nawet słówka, nikomu z wyjątkiem Syriusza, a jego tylko spytałem, bo musiałem wiedzieć, _co on sobie właściwie wyobrażał_, musiałem wiedzieć, jak mój ojciec mógł być takim _kompletnie popierdolonym dupkiem_, dobra? Więc jeśli jesteśmy kwita, to... och, nieważne - mruknął w końcu.

- Jeśli jesteśmy kwita... - powtórzył zadumany Snape, mrużąc oczy, przyglądając się Harry'emu w sposób, w który Remus nigdy się nie przyglądał, jak drapieżnik mierzący wzrokiem ofiarę. - Ach. Czyżby ten wybuch miał być niezgrabnym i niejako infantylnym sposobem proszenia mnie, abym nie dzielił się wiedzą, jaką o tobie zdobyłem?

Harry wlepił spojrzenie w talerz. Doprawdy, nadjedzona pizza wyglądała dość odrażająco. Czuł silne pragnienie rzucenia nią w ścianę i obserwowania, jak sos pomidorowy ścieka po ohydnej tapecie w kwiatki.

- Panie Potter?

Wyniosły ton głosu Remusa kazał Harry'emu unieść zielone, wciąż płonące gniewem oczy.

- O nic nie prosiłem, _proszę pana_. _Nie proszę_ o rzeczy, których nie mogę dostać.

- Bez wątpienia kolejne następstwo mieszkania tutaj - skomentował Snape, kręcąc głową. Wahał się przez chwilę, po czym mówił dalej: - Jesteś przeświadczony, że moje wyczucie czasu pozostawia sporo do życzenia, czy jednak mogę się dowiedzieć, co twój ojciec chrzestny odpowiedział na twoje pytanie?

- Och, pewnie, czemu nie? Niech pan sobie rozdrapuje całe moje życie - marudził Harry. - Powiedział, że obaj byli idiotami. Że mieli po piętnaście lat, a w tym wieku wszyscy są idiotami.

Snape odchylił się na krześle, splótł palce i z powagą przyjrzał się chłopcu.

- Pana ojciec, panie Potter. Wbrew temu, co panu mówiono, nie był bezrobotny.

Harry nie za bardzo wiedział, w jaki sposób rozmowa znalazła się w tym punkcie, ale miał wrażenie, że dzięki temu nie czuł się już tak dotknięty wcześniejszymi słowami nauczyciela.

- Wiem - przyznał. - I oczywiście nie zginął w wypadku samochodowym ani nie był łobuzem bez knuta przy duszy.

- Nie należał do tych bez knuta przy duszy, nie.

Komentarz Snape'a mógłby być złośliwy jak diabli, jednak wcale nie brzmiał w ten sposób. Sprawiał raczej wrażenie jakby... nauczyciel nie był w stanie przyznać, że piętnastolatek dorósł i zostawił głupotę za sobą.

Harry zjadł do końca jeszcze jeden kawałek pizzy, po czym wytarł usta rękawem, myśląc, że pepperoni była o wiele bardziej tłusta niż pamiętał. A skoro to były ubrania Dudleya, nie warto było wstawać i szukać serwetki, nawet jeśli profesor wykrzywił usta w wyrazie pogardy.

- Wróćmy do poprzedniego tematu - polecił mistrz eliksirów. - Twój wuj. Masz może jakiś pomysł, dlaczego miałby cię celowo zrażać, kiedy potrzebuje twojej pomocy?

- Och, to proste. - Odsunął talerz i wytarł dłonie w spodnie Dudleya tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć, jak Snape znowu się wzdryga. - Wuj Vernon nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie przekonywał nikogo do zrobienia czegoś. Zna się wyłącznie na zastraszaniu. - Zmarszczył brwi, przypominając sobie całe mnóstwo rzeczy, które mogłyby to potwierdzić. W następnej chwili zmusił swój umysł do powrotu na bieżące tory. - Uznał, że nie zrobiłbym tego, gdyby uprzejmie poprosił.

- Z całą pewnością nie poprosił uprzejmie - zgodził się nauczyciel, który lekko wygiął wargi. - To jednakże prowadzi do innej kwestii: dlaczego jego prośba sprawiła, że zacząłeś się hiperwentylować? Słyszałem szczegółowe relacje na twój temat zarówno ze strony śmierciożerców, jak i od Albusa. Powiedzmy otwarcie, że stawiałeś czoła Czarnemu Panu ze znacznie mniejszą obawą, niż prezentowałeś w obliczu krewnych. Nie możesz przecież bać się ich bardziej niż niego.

- Taaa... Sam nie wiem... - Harry przesunął palcem po bliźnie na czole. - Może chodzi o to, że _przy nim_ jest chociaż coś, co mogę _zrobić_. Nie mam na myśli, że mogę go uszkodzić; byłem przerażony na tamtym cmentarzu. Ale miałem... No nie wiem... Wybór. Zaklęcia. Cokolwiek. Poza tym za każdym razem, gdy stawiłem mu czoła, jak pan to określił, miałem też pomoc. Najpierw to było Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp, potem Fawkes i Tiara Przydziału, i... um... moi rodzice, którzy wyszli z jego różdżki, a ostatnim razem prawdę mówiąc Dumbledore i jakieś posągi.

Snape nie spytał o ani jedno słowo z tej jego przemowy. Cóż, pewnie słyszał już o tym z tych swoich źródeł, jak twierdził. Czyż nie wspaniale jest być Chłopcem, O Którym Wszyscy Przez Cały Czas Mówili?

- W każdym razie jakie to ma znaczenie? - spytał, kiedy doszedł do wniosku, że zaczyna użalać się nad sobą, i spróbował przestać. - Czują, co czują, i nie mogę tego zmienić. Nawet uratowanie ciotki Petunii tak naprawdę tego nie zmieni, moim zdaniem, choć Dudley mnie zastanawia.

- Zobaczył to, czego twój wuj nie widzi - przytaknął cicho Snape. - Że zrażanie cię nie jest najlepszym sposobem proszenia o pomoc.

- Ha. - Gryfon wydobył baton czekoladowy, odpakował go i zaczął go jeść. - Osobiście uważam, że dementorzy tak go przerazili, że nabrał trochę rozumu. Albo to, albo jak usiłowali wyssać mu duszę, to udało im się wchłonąć te najgorsze kawałki. No, to pewnie wszystko się ze sobą łączy. No bo niech pan sam pomyśli: on mi nie dał tego karmelowo-kokosowego, dał mi _czekoladę_. - To nie było zabawne, lecz z jakiegoś powodu Harry się roześmiał.

- Nie żartuj na temat dementorów - zwrócił mu uwagę Snape.

- Wcale nie żartowałem. Naprawdę myślę, że mogli zmienić Dudleya na lepsze. - Odchylił się na krześle i wlepił wzrok w sufit, który tak jakby zafalował przed jego oczami; czyli Harry musiał być bardzo zmęczony. Najpewniej to właśnie rozwiązało mu język na tyle, że powiedział: - Wie pan, to bardzo dziwne, tak tu siedzieć i rozmawiać. Nie obraził mnie pan przez dobre trzy minuty.

- Poczułbyś się lepiej, gdybym to zrobił? - spytał nauczyciel nieco zarozumiale.

Cóż, tak chyba było lepiej, uznał Harry.

- No, pewnie tak - przyznał, po czym wstał i przeciągnął się. - To by mi przypomniało, że nie jest pan Remusem. Dobra, jestem skonany. Wuj Vernon dostanie szału, jak się dowie, ale położę się na sofie, nie na podłodze. Pan może zająć mój pokój, jak mówił. Raczej nie ma powodu, żebym tam pana nie wpuszczał, już nie. Dobranoc.

- Idź na górę do swojego pokoju - rozkazał Snape. - Zaraz tam będę.

- Po co? Nie potrzebuję nikogo, żeby położył mnie do łóżka, odkąd...

"Oż kurna." Ciotka Petunia nigdy nie kładła go do łóżka, ale nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru mówić tego i brzmieć jak użalające się nad sobą zero.

Mistrz eliksirów kręcił głową.

- Ten dom może być sobie przesiąknięty ofiarą krwi twojej matki, lecz jeżeli twoja ciotka umrze tej nocy, Czarny Pan tu _wejdzie_. Nie powinieneś był pozwolić panu Malfoyowi, aby zobaczył adres na kopercie. Nie ma wątpliwości, że do tej pory Lucjusz przekazał go wszystkim zainteresowanym osobom.

- Więc pan _wiedział_, że to jest list, nawet zanim go pan zabrał, wiedział pan, że nie oszukiwałem!

- Tak - przyznał Snape bez cienia skruchy. - Jestem świadom tego, co się dzieje na moich lekcjach, panie Potter.

- Gdyby był pan tego świadom, Neville nie dodawałby łusek smoka, kiedy potrzebna jest skórka chochlika!

- Pan Longbottom ma się uczyć poprzez doświadczenia, jak wy wszyscy.

- I nie ma dla pana żadnego znaczenia, że w ten sposób ostatecznie nie uczymy się niczego! - zauważył Harry. - Po prostu ekstra, proszę pana. W każdym razie, skoro jest tu tak cholernie niebezpiecznie, powinniśmy chyba wrócić do Hogwartu, prawda?

- Nie bez przeniesienia mocy poświęcenia twojej matki na twojego kuzyna. To konieczne. Jeżeli wszystko rozpatrzeć, ten dom jest dla ciebie bezpieczniejszy niż Hogwart, gdzie zezwolono Voldemortowi na wstęp wielokrotnie, odkąd się tam pojawiłeś.

Profesor zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na elektryczne światła w kuchni. Zanim jednak Harry zdążył wstać i je wyłączyć, nauczyciel zgasił je machnięciem różdżki.

Cały niepokój Gryfona powrócił w jednej chwili, aż chłopak poczuł, że wręcz w nim tonie.

- Dudley mógł mi dać batona, ale nie sprzeciwi się woli ojca, a wuj Vernon palcem nie ruszy, żeby mi pomóc, dopóki ciotka Petunia leży tam chora. Więc co zamierzamy z tym _zrobić_? Znaczy, _ja_ najwyraźniej nie mogę jej uleczyć, ale czy jest coś, co by mogło? Zna pan jakiś eliksir, coś, co może mieć Święty Mungo, _coś_, cokolwiek w ogóle?

Snape ruszył w górę schodami, skinąwszy na nastolatka, aby ruszył za nim.

- Nie.

- Jest pan pewny? - spytał Harry. Czuł, jak znowu zbliża się do niego atak paniki.

- Czarodziejskie lekarstwa działają poprzez interakcję z magicznym rdzeniem wewnątrz naszych ciał. Z rzadkimi wyjątkami są bezużyteczne lub zabójcze, jeżeli użyje się ich na mugolach.

- Szlag.

- Szokujące słownictwo w ustach takiego Gryfona o czystym sercu jak pan, panie Potter - zadrwił mistrz eliksirów, wdrapując się po schodach.

- Widzi pan? Wiedziałem, że nie wytrzyma pan trzech minut bez obrażania mnie.

Snape odwrócił się na pięcie i spojrzał w dół na chłopca.

- Uważasz to za obrazę? A ja się tak powstrzymywałem, aby nie powiedzieć tego, co naprawdę myślę...

- No, na pewno - odszczeknął się Harry. - Dobrze wiem, co pan naprawdę o mnie myśli. Jasno daje pan to do zrozumienia za każdym razem, kiedy pokażę się na pana lekcji, nie wspominając o przypadkowych spotkaniach na korytarzach, i niech mi pan nie mówi, że to wszystko jest jakieś udawanie. Zaczął pan to jeszcze, jak Lucjusz Malfoy nie miał _komu_ tego przekazać.

- Wydarzenia, jakie miały miejsce, gdy byłeś w drugiej klasie, powinny ci pokazać, że takie rozumowanie jest błędne.

Nauczyciel zaczekał, aż chłopiec go minie i ich twarze znajdą się na tym samym poziomie. Wtedy przysunął się bliżej; oczy błyszczały mu w sposób, który faktycznie przywodził na myśl _Snape'a_, nie Remusa. Gdy się odezwał, w jego głosie brzmiało przeświadczenie o prawdziwości własnych słów:

- Niech pan pozwoli, że podzielę się z panem tym, co rzeczywiście o panu myślę, panie Potter. Dzisiaj w szpitalu nazwał się pan _nienormalnym_ i wymyślił pan historyjkę o tym, czym naprawdę jest mugoloznawstwo. Naraził się pan na wyzwiska i znęcanie, i praktycznie nie wymówił pan słowa sprzeciwu.

- I co z tego? - odwarknął Harry. Nie ruszył się z miejsca, choć miał wrażenie, że Snape dyszy mu w szyję. Czuł się, jakby profesor nazwał go tchórzem, co tylko oznaczało, jak niewiele mistrz eliksirów rozumiał. - To pan mówił, że lepiej im się przypochlebić!

- Kupił pan tamte kwiaty - ciągnął nauczyciel zdecydowanie - w celowej próbie wywołania kłótni o pieniądze, żeby mógł pan twierdzić, że _ktoś jeszcze_ wykorzystuje pana jako skrzata domowego. Wiedział pan, że pana wujowi się to spodoba. Kłamał pan, panie Potter. Manipulował pan. _Kierował_ pan. To było niepodważalnie ślizgońskie.

Nastolatek zamarł i stwierdził przez zaciśnięte zęby:

- To był cios poniżej pasa, nie uważa pan?

Oczywiście, że był. Snape sam był Ślizgonem. Od kiedy niby oni walczyli uczciwie?

- Co _uważam_, panie Potter, to że powinien pan był pozwolić Tiarze Przydziału wykonać jej zadanie!

I to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o zaciskanie zębów. Harry'emu opadła szczęka.

- To pan wie o...

- Oczywiście, że wiem; _byłem tam _- odparł cicho nauczyciel, który wreszcie cofnął się nieco. - Gryfońskie męstwo i honor, jakże szlachetne cechy. Lecz aby doprowadzić do upadku Czarnego Pana trzeba znacznie więcej. Trzeba przebiegłości, czegoś, co opanowałby pan do mistrzostwa, gdyby został pan umieszczony w moim domu.

- Rany, dzięki, zawsze chciałem być kłamcą i oszustem - zadrwił chłopiec, kręcąc głową. Nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym, co by się z nim stało w Slytherinie, naprawdę nie chciał.

- Nierozważnie jest wykluczać jakąkolwiek taktykę, która mogłaby wygrać tę wojnę. - Z tymi słowami Snape ruszył korytarzem, po czym zatrzymał się przed drzwiami pokoju Harry'ego i z beznamiętną miną spojrzał na liczne zamki zdobiące jego drzwi od zewnątrz. Musiało być trudno zrobić coś takiego z twarzą Remusa, pomyślał nastolatek.

Kiedy nauczyciel otworzył drzwi i wszedł do jego pokoju, Gryfon stwierdził, że ma tego dość.

- Wie pan, to już _chore_. Nie potrzebuję niańki, a nawet gdybym potrzebował, to tam jest tylko jedno łóżko...

- Sądzisz, że zamierzam spać? - spytał mistrz eliksirów, wyzywająco unosząc brodę. - Nie. _Ty_ będziesz spał; ja będę trzymał straż. Doprawdy nie sądzę, aby twoja ciotka miała dziś w nocy umrzeć, ale nie zamierzam ryzykować, jeżeli tak się jednak stanie.

- Nie mogę spać, jeśli będzie pan tu siedział i na mnie _patrzył_!

- Owszem, możesz. Mam eliksir...

- Niech się pan wypcha swoim eliksirem!

- Harry - odezwał się cicho Snape całkowicie spokojnym tonem. - Skończ z tymi idiotyzmami i kładź się do łóżka.

Dorosłość może iść się powiesić, uznał nastolatek w myślach.

- Wie pan, sofa brzmi coraz lepiej i lepiej...

- Będziesz spał we własnym łóżku - ogłosił nauczyciel beznamiętnie - albo usiądziesz sobie ze mną i wyjaśnisz mi tę całą mroczną energię w komórce pod schodami. Nie? Tak właśnie sądziłem.

Chłopiec wsunął się pod okrycie całkowicie ubrany i zacisnął powieki, wykrzywiając twarz tak mocno, że wręcz naciągnął mięśnie. Nie zamierzał spać, skoro Snape miał go obserwować, po prostu nie zamierzał. To nie był upór ani idiotyzm, jak określił to Snape, to była zwykła prawda. _Nie był w stanie_ się rozluźnić, nawet jeśli ciche zaklęcie, które wypełniło powietrze, sprawiło, że pościel zapachniała trochę jak łąka. Nawet jeśli jego powieki stawały się coraz cięższe, a lekkie szurnięcie krzesła przesuwanego po parkiecie zdawało się pochodzić bardziej ze snu i pokój powoli pochłonął przypływ ciepła... i wygody...

Nawet jeśli...

- Hej - mruknął sennie, kiedy obracał się na bok, obejmując się rękoma pod okryciem. - Powiedział pan do mnie Harry... um, znaczy, jak nie było w pobliżu nikogo, kto mógł to usłyszeć.

- Ktoś był w pobliżu - odparł nauczyciel półgłosem. - Cicho już, Harry. Pozwól sobie zasnąć.

* * *

><p>KONIEC<br>rozdziału ósmego

* * *

><p><em>Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk <em>_**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_**T.E.D.S**__ Widzisz, a ja nigdy nie czytałam oryginału jednocześnie z tłumaczeniem. To znaczy: kiedy zaczynałam interesować się fanfikami, czytałam tylko tłumaczenia. Potem trafiłam na takie tłumaczenia, które były niezakończone - dlatego w ogóle zaczęłam czytać fanfiki po angielsku. Ale kiedy już czytałam oryginał, to nie wracałam do tłumaczenia, kiedy pojawiały się kolejne rozdziały. W końcu zaś w ogóle przestałam czytać tłumaczenia (z bardzo nielicznymi wyjątkami), a nawet jakiekolwiek fanfiki po polsku (takoż). Jakoś tak... po angielsku lepiej mi się czyta, mimo że nie każde słowo rozumiem. Właściwie możliwe wręcz, że dokładnie dlatego :-D. I ja, z kolei, częściej sięgam po treści poważne. Choć właściwie czytam wszystko o Severusie i Harrym, co się nawinie (acz nie wszystko do końca, bo nie czytam tego, co mi się nie podoba, a niektóre takie fanfiki, owszem, nie przypadają mi do gustu), bez względu na to, czy jest zabawne, czy wręcz przeciwnie. Bardzo żałuję, że nie znam angielskiego na tyle, żeby móc pisać w tym języku; chętnie przetłumaczyłabym część swoich tekstów na angielski, żeby sprawdzić, jaka byłaby na nie reakcja. Cóż, może kiedyś... Na szczęście dla siebie zaczęłam pisać już jako osoba dorosła (bardzo dorosła, bo po trzydziestce :-P), więc moja Mama nie ma nic do gadania w kwestii tego, co tworzę. Zresztą wcale jej to nie interesuje, jak i fandom HP - czy jakikolwiek inny - w ogóle. Nad "er" się zastanowię, choć uważam, że człowiek po polsku też ma prawo powiedzieć "er", jeśli mu to pasuje. Na pewno w każdym razie nie zmienię "er" na "no" - "no" pojawia się tu w dialogach aż za często, bo jest nim zwykle w ustach Harry'ego zarówno "well", jak i "yeah". Jeszcze "er" do tego i może kilka innych nieartykułowanych sylab pozbawionych jakiegokolwiek znaczenia, i "no" będzie się pojawiało w co drugim zdaniu albo i częściej. No, lepiej nie :-D. Ale __pomyśleć pomyślę._

_**wykrzyknik**__ Cóż, sporo osób deklarowało, że nie będzie czytać tych rozdziałów "Roku...", a mimo to sporo osób je czyta (widzę po statystykach wejść do poszczególnych rozdziałów)... choć oczywiście nie wiem, czy są wśród nich jeszcze jakieś osoby, które twierdziły, że nie będą. Nieważne, prawdę mówiąc. Mnie dziwi, że komuś chce się czytać ten sam fanfik w innym tłumaczeniu, skoro zna go we wcześniejszej wersji, która zresztą nadal jest dostępna. Ale u mnie to normalna reakcja na coś, co robią różni ludzie, a czego nie robię ja, i co trudno mi zrozumieć. Na szczęście nie wszyscy ludzie są tacy sami, więc mogę się dziwić do woli :-P. "Yyy" nie ma dla mnie takiego wydźwięku jak "er". Ale, jak już pisałam w odpowiedzi wyżej, zastanowię się nad zastąpieniem "er". Co naturalnie nie znaczy, że je zastąpię; zastanowię się, to wszystko. Jeśli znajdę coś, co mi będzie odpowiadać co najmniej w takim samym stopniu, jak "er", to podmienię. Jestem otwarta na propozycje :-D. (Mój słownik proponuje "hm", ale "hm" też już mam - jako tłumaczenie... "hm" :-P - więc jestem do tego sceptycznie nastawiona ;-))._

_**marusz**__ Taaak, może w dziesiątce _dotychczas przetłumaczonych_ rozdziałów siódmy powinien się znaleźć. Zastanawiam się tylko, czy dotarłby do pierwszej dziesiątki całego fanfika. Bo tam się potem dzieje a dzieje... No, oczywiście zależy jeszcze, pod jakim względem ktoś ocenia _najlepszość_ rozdziałów. W tym rzeczywiście główne postaci dają z siebie bardzo dużo i pokazują się w jak najlepszym świetle. Ale później bywa jeszcze lepiej, więc wiesz... ;-) Cóż, ja też się Tobie dziwię, ponieważ jednak sama nie uważam się za całkiem normalną, to - pozwolisz - nie zajmę głosu w tej kwestii :-P._


	9. Panna Granger może mieć rację

_**Zapraszam do głosowania w dwóch ankietach umieszczonych w moim tutejszym profilu (bezpośrednio pod moim nickiem na samej górze - należy kliknąć na słowa Vote Now!); ponieważ jednak w profilu można mieć tylko jedno głosowanie w danym czasie, postanowiłam zmieniać ankiety w profilu co pięć dni, czyli od 01.01 do 05.01 można głosować na pierwszą ankietę, od 06.01 do 10.01 na drugą, od 11.01 do 15.01 znowu na pierwszą, od 16.01 do 20.01 na drugą i tak dalej. Niestety portal pozwala głosować tylko osobom zarejestrowanym i zalogowanym; zarejestrować się można poprzez kliknięcie na napis Sign Up w prawym górnym rogu, wypełnienie krótkiego formularza i kliknięcie na link podany w mailu, który przyjdzie na adres do rzeczonego formularza wpisany. Jeden użytkownik może zagłosować na każdą z ankiet tylko raz i głosu najpewniej zmienić nie można - proszę to wziąć pod uwagę i zastanowić się, czy na pewno w dany sposób chce się zagłosować - a ankiety są całkowicie anonimowe, nikt nie ma wglądu w to, kto jak głosował. Do wyników ankiet w pełni się dostosuję, z tym, że jeśli więcej niż jedna opcja uzyska maksymalną (w przypadku ankiety 1) lub identyczną (w przypadku ankiety 2) ilość głosów, do mnie będzie należała decyzja, którą z tych opcji wybiorę.**_

_**Zdaję się więc na Was i wolę większości z Was. Macie okazję wpłynąć na ilość tłumaczonych przeze mnie fanfików oraz na to, które to teksty będą - tylko od Was zależy, czy tę okazję wykorzystacie, czy ją zmarnujecie.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>oryginał: <strong>__A Year Like None Other__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Aspen in the Sunlight__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

><p>Rozdział dziewiąty<p>

Panna Granger może mieć rację

* * *

><p>Kiedy Harry otworzył rano zapuchnięte oczy, zobaczył Snape'a rozpartego na krześle. Mężczyzna trzymał na kolanie otwartą książkę i wzrokiem szybko wodził po tekście.<p>

Gryfon potrząsnął głową, próbując przebić się myślami przez poranną mgłę w głowie. Coś było nie tak, coś więcej, niż sam fakt, że Severus Snape w ogóle miałby siedzieć w jego pokoju, albo że on sam miałby być w październiku na Privet Drive. Coś jeszcze... Czemu właściwie Snape miał na sobie ubrania Remusa, które nawet na niego nie pasowały?

Harry odrzucił okrycie i usiadł. Dopiero wtedy profesor zerknął na niego i powiedział:

- Dzień dobry.

To był głos Snape'a... Złożenie wszystkiego w całość zajęło Harry'emu już tylko sekundę.

- Pana eliksir! - rzucił oskarżycielsko.

Nauczyciel oszczędnym ruchem odgarnął sprzed oczu czarny kosmyk.

- Nie musisz panikować - upomniał chłopca. - Tutaj jesteśmy bezpieczni. - Odłożył książkę, po czym wyjął z kieszeni małą piersiówkę, bardzo podobną do tej, jakiej używał fałszywy Szalonooki Moody. - Zażyję jednak teraz odrobinę. Zdaje się, że to rzeczywiście czyni sprawy... prostszymi.

Harry zignorował ostatnie zdania i skupił się na wcześniejszym.

- Jesteśmy bezpieczni, mówi pan... Więc z ciotką Petunią nadal wszystko w porządku?

- Wciąż żyje.

Nastolatek odwrócił wzrok, gdy profesor dawał łyka z piersiówki. Doskonale pamiętał smak zgniłej kapusty i okropne, budzące mdłości uczucie, które przesuwało się w dół, do żołądka, kiedy wypił ten eliksir, a potem ból towarzyszący samej przemianie... Jednak Snape'owi mikstura wydawała się nie przeszkadzać. Albo nauczyciel był przyzwyczajony do picia paskudnych substancji, albo jego formuła ulepszyła nie tylko czas działania.

Kolejne słowa zostały już wypowiedziane znajomym głosem Remusa:

- Znalazłem tę książkę na dole. Przeczytaj ten fragment.

Harry chwycił podany mu tom. Spojrzał na okładkę - tytuł brzmiał "Leukemia. Diagnoza i leczenie" - a następnie przebiegł wzrokiem wskazany akapit.

- Ja... ja niespecjalnie to rozumiem, profesorze - przyznał, przeczytawszy to samo dwa razy. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że odruchowo przygotował się na zjadliwy komentarz.

- Nie wątpię, że nie rozumiesz. Jest kiepsko napisane - odparł Snape zwięźle. - Mugolska publikacja, czegóż się więc spodziewać? Szkoda, że nie potrafią pisać choćby na poziomie przeciętnego Puchona. Mimo to, po przebrnięciu przez czyste pustosłowie, zebrałem parę przydatnych informacji. Wstawaj, omówimy je przy śniadaniu.

Przypomniawszy sobie wszystko, o czym dyskutowali w kuchni minionej nocy, Harry momentalnie stał się nieufny. I poczuł urazę. Nie wiedział jednak, jak tę kwestię poruszyć, pretensję skierował więc gdzie indziej:

- Zamierza pan pozwolić, żebym przygotował śniadanie - wypalił - czy zjemy kolejną pizzę?

- Gdybyś widział własną twarz, bielszą od pana Malfoya, gdy zataczałeś się na trawniku, nie próbowałbyś nawet stanąć na nogi. Lecz teraz wyglądasz dobrze, toteż jak najbardziej możesz bawić się w skrzata domowego, skoro sprawia ci to przyjemność.

- Nie sprawia mi to przyjemności, ale jedzenie nie przygotowuje się tak po prostu samo, nie tutaj.

- Szkoda - podsumował nauczyciel.

Harry przekopał pościel w poszukiwaniu skarpetek i butów. Dziwne, nie pamiętał, żeby je zdejmował. Musiał je przypadkowo zrzucić w nocy... tylko że buty ze sznurowadłami wetkniętymi do środka były starannie ustawione na podłodze tuż obok złożonych skarpetek. Nastolatek posłał profesorowi paskudne spojrzenie.

- Niech mnie pan nie dotyka, dobra? Szczególnie jak śpię.

- Rzucałeś się - wyjaśnił Snape - i prawdopodobieństwo, iż te wielkie... _przedmioty_ spadną ci ze stóp i w coś uderzą, wydawało się aż nazbyt wysokie. Co ci się śniło?

- Nic.

- Czarny Pan? Śmierciożercy?

- Nic!

- Cedrik? Crouch? - Nauczyciel głęboko wciągnął powietrze. - Black, Harry?

- Ciotka Petunia i Dudley, jeśli musi pan wiedzieć!

Pośpiesznie wciągnął na nogi skarpetki i buty, po czym bez słowa wybiegł z pokoju, popędził schodami i wpadł do kuchni. Nie znalazł tam zbyt wiele do jedzenia, doprawdy, a mleko w lodówce było kwaśne. W szafce wyszperał mleko w puszce i wysuszone płatki - okropnie przesłodzone paskudztwo, którego Dudley zażądał wieki temu - dzięki czemu w ciągu trzech minut proste śniadanie znalazło się na stole.

Snape nie skomentował jego zdolności kulinarnych, ale też niewiele zjadł. Harry pochłonął trzy dokładki, popił odmrożonym sokiem pomarańczowym i poczuł się o wiele mniej podle.

- W porządku, miejmy to za sobą. Czego się pan dowiedział z tej książki?

- Jesteś wśród tych krewnych, u których może wystąpić zgodność szpiku kostnego.

Nastolatek podrapał się po głowie.

- Dobra, w porządku, to chyba ma sens. Wuj Vernon powiedział, że on i Dudley próbowali zostać dawcami, ale nie mogli. Więc pan myśli, że ja mógłbym być dawcą?

- Pozostaje to w sferze możliwości - odparł nauczyciel. - A ten tom wyraźnie był wielokrotnie czytany; jestem pewny, że twój wuj wie przynajmniej, iż powinieneś przejść testy. Jednak o tym nie wspomniał. Chciał tylko twojej magii.

- Dziwne - musiał przyznać Harry. Nalał sobie jeszcze jedną szklankę soku. - Na pewno nie doszedł do wniosku, że magia jest w porządku, więc czemu nie wolałby mojego szpiku zamiast... och, więc to o to chodzi.

- Możesz powtórzyć?

Gryfon uśmiechnął się w ten ponury sposób, który zawsze towarzyszył jego objawieniom w kwestii sposobu, w jaki traktowali go krewni.

- Mogę się założyć, o co pan chce, że według nich mój szpik kostny mógłby ją skazić czy coś. No wie pan, magią.

- Interesujący pogląd - mruknął Snape. - Krew czarodziejów faktycznie jest wysoce magiczną substancją, zaś mugolska teoria stoi na stanowisku, iż komórki krwi same w sobie pochodzą ze szpiku kostnego. Jakkolwiek dla nas może nie być to prawdą, sam rozumiesz. Mimo wszystko...

Harry roześmiał się.

- Och, proszę. Petunia wiedźmą. - Nagle przestało być to zabawne, wcale nie było. - Wie pan, myślę, że ona jednak _wolałaby_ umrzeć. Nic dziwnego, że nie chcieli, żebym został dawcą. Przy ich sposobie myślenia użycie magii do wyleczenia jej byłoby bezpieczniejsze. Kontrolowane. Choć można tylko zgadywać, czemu wuj Vernon miałby wiązać kontrolę nad magią akurat ze mną. Nigdy nie widział, jak rzucam prawdziwe zaklęcie, tylko... magię przypadkową.

- Wszystkie czarodziejskie dzieci to robią - rzucił profesor od niechcenia. - To jedynie oznacza, że na dobrą sprawę jesteś normalny.

- Jak na czarodzieja.

- Tak. Jak na czarodzieja.

Harry włożył naczynia do zlewozmywaka i odwrócił się w stronę stołu, gdzie wciąż siedział mistrz eliksirów.

- No to co robimy z ciotką Petunią?

- Wybór należy do ciebie - odparł Snape, stukając palcami w mahoniowy blat. - Możesz udać, że rzucasz jakieś zaklęcie, i mieć nadzieję, że oni uwierzą w jego działanie. Mógłbym nawet nałożyć czar maskujący na twoją ciotkę, aby wyglądało to autentycznie, jakkolwiek nie zmieni to jej prawdziwego stanu zdrowia.

- A może pan rzucić czar maskujący także na te maszyny? - drążył nastolatek. - Jedna chyba mierzyła ciśnienie krwi, no i pewnie badają też temperaturę. I... no, nie wiem, co jeszcze, ale mógłby pan zrobić, żeby wszystkie maszyny pokazywały normalne dane.

- Nie wiedziałbym, co stanowi normę dla mugola - zauważył nauczyciel. - Wprawdzie zebranie odpowiednich informacji powinno zniwelować ten problem, bez względu na to jednak, magia jest wysoce organiczna. Jest nieodwracalnie połączona ze światem natury, jest stworzona, aby jedne istoty żywe używały jej dla innych żywych istot. Zmienianie za jej pomocą skomplikowanej maszynerii mogłoby mieć... nieprzewidziane konsekwencje.

Gryfon przypomniał sobie liczne wykłady Hermiony, jak to mugolska technologia wręcz nie działa w pobliżu przesadnej magii.

- No, lepiej zapomnijmy o tym pomyśle - uznał. - W porządku, więc możemy udawać zaklęcie, ale nie za dobrze. Dobra, wuj Vernon jest jak pan; też mi nie ufa nawet na wyciągnięcie ramienia...

Snape usiadł prosto.

- _Coś_ ty powiedział?

- Chyba pan słyszał. - Harry oparł się o szafkę i powtórzył: - Naprawdę bardzo przypomina pan Vernona Dursleya, wie pan? Obaj lubicie przycierać ludziom nosa, szczególnie stosunkowo bezradnym ludziom, jak uczniowie, którzy nie mogą się zrewanżować. Obaj po prostu uwielbiacie grozić ludziom i patrzeć, jak się wiją. A nawet więcej niż tylko grozić. Wczoraj jeden po drugim obaj chwyciliście mnie za ramię i trzymaliście, aż zachciało wam się puścić; nieważne, co _ja_ miałem na ten temat do powiedzenia.

- Próbowałem nie dopuścić, abyś się przewrócił, głupi chłopcze!

- Wolę upaść niż być tak traktowany. Tak samo, jak wolę spać w butach, jeśli tak mi się podoba! Jak będę potrzebował pomocy, to o nią poproszę, dobra?

Nauczyciel odepchnął krzesło z taką siłą, że upadło bokiem na linoleum.

- To właśnie jest problem! Ty _nie_ prosisz!

- No, wcale, kurde, nie prosiłem o pomoc przy Syriuszu, co nie? A pan tylko spojrzał na mnie z góry i powiedział, żebym spadał, bo chciał pan, żeby on nie żył! Wiedział pan, że on nie był winny śmierci moich rodziców, ale przecież nie był niewinny, nie według pana, i nie mógł pan uznać za fakt, że dwanaście lat w Azkabanie to wystarczająca kara za... za... - Przerwał w jednej chwili, ponieważ miał do wyboru albo się zamknąć, albo rozpłakać. Odwrócił się trochę i zamrugał oczami, aby pozbyć się tego uczucia. - Dobra - odezwał się wreszcie, gdy nieco się opanował, choć nie wiedział, czy mistrz eliksirów wciąż jeszcze jest w pomieszczeniu. Miał wrażenie prawie jakby stracił jakiś wycinek czasu, jakby przez kilka minut nie był niczego świadomy. Co się stało z jego postanowieniem bycia dorosłym? Syriusz nie żył, a Snape cieszył się z tego, i żadne mazanie się nie mogło tego zmienić. Chwycił rękoma blat szafki tak mocno, że czuł się, jakby zaraz kości miały mu popękać, potem jednak rozmyślnie go puścił i postarał się pohamować złość. - Dobra, więc zdaje się, że udawanie zaklęcia nie wchodzi w grę. Jeśli ceną za osłony jest przywrócenie jej zdrowia, to chyba będę musiał oddać jej mój szpik kostny. Co nam jeszcze zostało?

- Czy to pytanie retoryczne, czy prosisz o pomoc? - spytał sztywno nauczyciel.

Czując nagłe wyczerpanie, Harry wrócił na swoje krzesło i machnął profesorowi, żeby też usiadł.

- Proszę, żeby mi pan wyjaśnił, co pan wie, czego się pan dowiedział z tej książki.

Snape nie usiadł, ale owszem, odpowiedział. Z namysłem omówił problem, przechadzając się po kuchni. Gryfon tylko patrzył i słuchał ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Wychodziło na to, że oddanie komuś szpiku kostnego nie jest dla mugoli niczym szczególnym, mistrz eliksirów był jednak aż nazbyt świadomy, że jego uczeń jest czarodziejem, i to niezwykle potężnym. Czy Harry jest świadom, spytał (i nie czekał na odpowiedź), że nawet nie połowa w pełni wyszkolonych czarodziejów potrafi wezwać jakiegokolwiek Patronusa, nie wspominając już o cielesnym? A on to zrobił w absurdalnie młodym wieku lat trzynastu. Niedorzeczne, doprawdy, lecz Snape na głos doszedł do wniosku, że nie powinno go to specjalnie zaskakiwać, skoro ojciec chłopaka bez żadnego treningu został animagiem, kiedy wciąż jeszcze chodził do szkoły.

Dobrze znanym faktem jest, ciągnął nauczyciel po krótkiej przerwie, że czarodzieje i mugolska medycyna nie pasują do siebie, zaś efekty na ogół są tym silniejsze, im potężniejszy jest czarodziej, chociaż niewiele wiadomo na temat tego fenomenu, jako że większość czarodziejów ma dość rozumu w głowie, aby wezwać uzdrowiciela, nie lekarza, kiedy źle się czuje. Mimo wszystko dzieci - im młodsze, tym lepiej - uważa się za bardziej zdolne do tolerowania mugolskich ingerencji niż dorosłych, jakkolwiek to również jest oparte na sporadycznych anegdotach, które trudno uznać za odpowiednie źródło wiedzy. Do tego jeszcze dochodzi cała kwestia zawierania się magicznej sygnatury czarodzieja w jego krwi. Możliwe, że przeszczep pogorszy stan Petunii zamiast go poprawić, biorąc pod uwagę jej silną awersję do magii ogólnie, a Harry'ego szczególnie. Z drugiej strony, uznał profesor, mogłoby to zadziałać jako katalizator do zmiany rdzenia samej Petunii. Jej siostra Lily była potężną wiedźmą nawet kiedy Snape znał ją jeszcze w szkole, potem zaś rzeczywiście zdołała uratować swoje dziecko przed Czarnym Panem, toteż w drzewie genealogicznym Evansów musiała istnieć wielce znacząca linia czarodziejów, nawet jeżeli była ona uśpiona wystarczająco długo, aby rodzina o niej zapomniała... i tak dalej, i temu podobne - mistrz eliksirów chodził i dogłębnie omawiał problem.

- Dużo pan o tym myślał - przyznał Harry, kiedy Snape wreszcie skończył. - Ale jeśli oni zgodzą się mi pomóc, bo dam im mój szpik, to czy to i tak nie przypomina przekupstwa? Mówił pan, że to nie podziała.

- Nie sądzę, aby galeony mogły wygenerować prawdziwie szczerą wolę - poprawił nauczyciel. - To by mogło, gdybyś rzeczywiście chciał.

- Czy chcę? - powtórzył nastolatek. - Co chce pan przez to powiedzieć? Gdzie się podziało "padniesz na kolana i będziesz błagał, nawet gdybym miał cię zmusić"?

Mistrz eliksirów miał przynajmniej tyle przyzwoitości, żeby wyglądać na nieco rozgoryczonego.

- Uważałem cię za niewdzięczne dziecko, które uważa, że miłość i troska jego krewnych po prostu mu się należy, i które nawet nie zada sobie tyle trudu, by przeczytać list od nich. James mniej więcej taki był. Przedkładał zabawę z kolegami nad własną rodzinę.

Gryfon zastanowił się nad tym i uznał z przerażeniem, że to pasuje do wspomnień, które widział o swoim piętnastoletnim ojcu.

- Chciałbym, żeby ludzie przestali mnie mylić z Jamesem - mruknął. - To chyba nie mamy za dużego wyboru, co? Będę musiał zostać dawcą szpiku. Nie widzę innego sposobu na wygenerowanie wystarczającej ilości dobrej woli.

Snape usiadł naprzeciw niego i położył ręce na stole.

- Sądzę, że twoim jedynym prawdziwym wyborem może być pozostawienie ciotki jej przeznaczeniu. Jeżeli stracimy ciebie przy próbie utrzymania osłon, stracimy wszystko, co się liczy. Słyszałeś przepowiednię.

- Jeśli mnie stracimy?

- Przez mugolską medycynę! - syknął nauczyciel, krzywiąc twarz. - Nie słuchałeś? Nie jesteś mugolem, Harry. Nie powinieneś mieć do czynienia z lekarzami, koniec, kropka. Prawdopodobnie w ogóle nie powinienem był o tym wspominać.

- To czemu pan wspomniał? - zainteresował się nastolatek i z ciekawością przechylił głowę w bok.

- Ponieważ nie masz piętnastu lat i nie jesteś idiotą - odparł profesor ostro. - Lepiej sobie radzisz, kiedy masz więcej informacji, nie mniej; pogląd, który również dyrektor zaczął podzielać, aczkolwiek jestem pewny, że w to nie wierzysz. Sam możesz rozważyć te kwestie. Mówiłem przecież, że wybór należy do ciebie, nieprawdaż?

- No - zgodził się Harry. - Naprawdę wiem, co pan ma na myśli, mówiąc o mugolskiej medycynie. Pan Weasley próbował szwów w zeszłym roku; nie wyszło za dobrze. Pewnie, to mogła być po prostu wina jadu. Ale wie pan, mnie wychowali mugole, więc możliwe, że mam jakąś przewagę, a sam pan mówił, że dzieci mogą tolerować to lepiej. Widzi pan? Słuchałem. Chociaż chyba pamiętam coś dziwnego o lekarzach... hm...

Snape przyjrzał mu się krytycznie.

- Co?

Minutę trwało, zanim wspomnienie zyskało na wyrazistości, i nawet wtedy Gryfon nie był pewny, czy chce o nim opowiadać. Lecz po tym, co mistrz eliksirów mówił o dzieleniu się informacjami, uznał, że tak pewnie będzie lepiej.

- Pamiętam wiele wizyt u lekarzy, ale zwykle chodziło wtedy o Dudleya. Raz jednak... Nie wiem, mogłem mieć ze trzy lata. Dudley dostawał zastrzyki i lekarz powiedział, że ja też powinienem. - Nauczyciel patrzył na niego, jakby nie rozumiał, więc wyjaśnił: - Uhm, to polega na wkłuciu w ciało igły, żeby można było wstrzyknąć... uhm, coś w rodzaju eliksiru?

Zauważył, że profesor ledwie oddychał, choć wystarczyło mu powietrza, aby zapytać:

- Zrobili ci to, Harry? To... - głos miał przepełniony odrazą - to _wstrzyknięcie_ eliksiru?

- No - przyznał nastolatek. - Ale nie mieli łatwo. Kiedy pielęgniarka pokazała mi igłę, wrzasnąłem. Ale wie pan, tak naprawdę _wrzasnąłem_. Musieli mnie trzymać, a mimo to, jak tylko dotknęła mojej skóry, poczułem taką dziwną drżącą falę płynącą przeze mnie. I... uch, chyba sprawiłem, że igła zgięła się na pół. Nie jestem pewny. Wiem tylko, że ciotka Petunia też zaczęła wrzeszczeć, a potem syknęła do nich, żeby wzięli następną, i tym razem zasłaniała mi oczy dłonią, kiedy to robili.

- Domyślam się, że zostałeś ukarany - wywnioskował Snape.

Chłopak skwitował to wzruszeniem ramion, tak pogrążony we wspomnieniach, że właściwie zapomniał, z kim rozmawia.

- Nie wiem, co mi wstrzyknęli, ale źle na mnie podziałało. Nie pamiętam żadnych szczegółów. Tylko że się rozchorowałem, strasznie się rozchorowałem, a w komórce było gorąco i duszno, i chciałem pić, ale mnie nie wypuścili. - To było jedno z jego najbardziej mrożących krew w żyłach wspomnień, zapewne dlatego, że był wtedy za mały, aby zrozumieć, dlaczego nikt mu nie pomaga. Znowu wzruszył ramionami, próbując zostawić to za sobą, w przeszłości. - W każdym razie nigdy więcej nie dostałem żadnego zastrzyku. Właściwie nie wiem, jak to załatwili. Wydaje mi się, że powinienem mieć ich więcej, żebym mógł chodzić do szkoły. - Roześmiał się sztucznie.

- Zamykali cię w komórce za każdym razem, kiedy użyłeś przypadkowej magii?

- Och nie, mieszkałem tam cały czas - wyjaśnił Harry.

Sekundę później przeklinał swoją gryfońską prostolinijność. Powinien był pozwolić, żeby Snape wierzył w swoje przypuszczenie; to równie dobrze wyjaśniałoby czarną energię. Jednak po części był zadowolony z ujawnienia tajemnicy. "No, w tej części mojego umysłu, która prawie uważa go za Remusa" - powiedział sobie jadowicie. Potem zdał sobie sprawę, że to nieprawda. I że jest niesprawiedliwy. "Może to ta część, która pamięta wczorajszy dzień. Próbował ułatwić mi deportację, kazał mi usiąść i odpocząć, nie gotować, siedział przy mnie całą noc, żebym był bezpieczny. Czytał o białaczce i to bez wytknięcia mi, że powinienem mieć na tyle rozumu, żebym sam o tym pomyślał."

- Harry? - spytał nauczyciel i w jakiś sposób przesądziło to sprawę.

- Nikomu pan nie powie - mruknął nastolatek, ale nie było to ani pytanie, ani polecenie.

Spojrzenie mistrza eliksirów niczego nie wyrażało, było wręcz prawie wymijające; mężczyzna nie zareagował w żaden sposób, poza tym, że powiedział:

- Nie jesteś jedyną osobą posiadającą zmysł... przyzwoitości w takich sprawach.

Chłopiec podejrzewał, że tymi słowami profesor wyznał zrozumienie dla jego potrzeby porozmawiania z Syriuszem. Albo może próbował podziękować Harry'emu za to, że nie rozgłosił najgorszego wspomnienia Snape'a po całej wieży Gryffindoru. Jedno i drugie po trochu, uznał ostatecznie.

- Taa. Przyzwoitość, dobre słowo.

Przez kilka minut siedzieli w ciszy, aż nauczyciel podsumował:

- Tak więc wybór należy do ciebie, Harry. Możemy wrócić do Hogwartu bez dalszych komentarzy i nigdy więcej o tym nie mówić. Twoja ciotka niewątpliwie umrze i osłony upadną na długo przed wakacjami, co uwolni cię od konieczności powrotu tutaj.

- Kuszące - przyznał nastolatek. - Sam pan jednak powiedział, że Hogwart nie jest całkiem bezpieczny. Jak może być, skoro Dumbledore jako nauczyciela obrony przyjmuje gościa z _Voldemortem_ tkwiącym mu z tyłu głowy? Chociaż nie cierpię tu być, muszę chyba trzymać się jedynego miejsca na ziemi, które jest w stanie zapewnić mi bezpieczeństwo. A jeśli to znaczy, że mugolska medycyna dostanie mnie w swoje ręce? - Wzruszył ramionami.

- Hogwart może okazać się bezpieczniejszą opcją niż poddanie się procedurze pobrania szpiku - zauważył profesor. - Sądząc po twoich słowach, nawet w dzieciństwie twoje ciało odrzucało mugolską medycynę. Teraz zaś jesteś prawie dorosły, a medycyna, o której mówimy, jest znacznie, znacznie bardziej inwazyjna. _Accio_ książka - rzucił nagle i pomachał różdżką w kierunku sypialni na piętrze.

Gdy tom z głuchym odgłosem wylądował na stole, Snape ruchem różdżki sprawił, że kartki zaczęły się błyskawicznie odwracać. Mruczał w tym czasie jakieś zaklęcie, serię łacińskich zdań, których Gryfon nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał. Książka niespodziewanie znieruchomiała i nauczyciel obrócił ją tak, żeby nastolatek mógł ją czytać.

- Zapoznaj się z tym rozdziałem, zanim coś postanowisz - polecił profesor.

I Harry zapoznał się, przez cały czas robiąc okropne miny.

**xXxXx**

- Ojć, aua - zdołał tylko rzucić, gdy przestał czytać. - To wstrętnie obrzydliwe, od początku do końca. W dodatku używają _igieł_. Tylko tego mi trzeba.

- Rozumiesz, dlaczego mam obiekcje.

- No - zgodził się Gryfon. Naprawdę pragnął móc po prostu uciec do Hogwartu, wiedział jednak, że jest to samolubne życzenie, z kilku powodów w dodatku. - Uhm, ale to właściwie nie ma znaczenia, wie pan? Chcę powiedzieć, że musiałbym to zrobić nawet gdyby nie chodziło o osłony. Ona jest moją ciotką.

- Wiesz, jak irracjonalnie to brzmi? - spytał Snape, kręcąc głową. - Może być tej samej krwi, lecz jest twoją ciotką tylko nominalnie, Harry. Niczego nie jesteś jej winny.

- Ale jestem winny mojej mamie - stwierdził nastolatek. - A ona by nie chciała, żebym pozwolił Petunii umrzeć, skoro mogę być w stanie temu zapobiec.

- Mogłaby cię zaskoczyć - poinformował go mistrz eliksirów oględnie. Potem spojrzał na ucznia groźnie. - Znałem Lily Evans. Słyszałem, jak mówiła o swojej nienawidzącej magii siostrze. Już samo to powinno mi było dać do zrozumienia, że moje przypuszczenia na temat pierwszych jedenastu lat twojego życia są błędne. W każdym razie nie mam wątpliwości, że twoja matka nie chciałaby, abyś przeszedł bolesną, wysoce niebezpieczną _oraz_ wątpliwą w skutkach procedurę w nadziei ocalenia kogoś, kto traktował cię tak bezwstydnie.

Harry nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, ponieważ nauczyciel miał rację.

- Poza tym - kontynuował mężczyzna - twoja matka oddała własne życie, aby uratować twoje! Czy sądzisz, że chciałaby, abyś zmarnował jej ofiarę dla takiej osoby, jak Petunia Dursley?

- Trochę to dramatyczne, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę możliwości - odparł chłopak. - Niech się pan może weźmie w garść, co? Ja nie umrę!

- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? Czyżby twoje zdolności wróżenia uległy poprawie? - zadrwił Snape, machając rękoma na wszystkie strony, co w jego wykonaniu Harry widział po raz pierwszy. - Czytałem pana SUMy, panie Potter!

- Niech pan słucha, skoro przeżyłem _Cruciatusa_, poradzę sobie z igłą wbitą w kość.

- _Cruciatusa_ - sapnął mistrz eliksirów. Dłonie bezwładnie opadły mu na stół z taką siłą, że na pewno będzie miał siniaki. - Co to znaczy: _Cruciatusa_?

- Nie jest pan tak dobrze poinformowany, jak pan myślał, co? - zakpił Harry. - No, dobrze pan słyszał. Voldemort rzucił to na mnie po tym, jak mnie porwał z Turnieju Trójmagicznego. _Imperio_ też, a mimo to udało mi się przeżyć. Całkiem łatwo się dostosowuję; gdyby tak nie było, dorwałby mnie bazyliszek! Więc niech pan odłoży swoje zmartwienia na bok albo coś... - Zamknął się nagle, gdy w głowie rozbrzmiała mu jedna myśl: "O kurde. To jest to, to dlatego on sprawia wrażenie takiego wstrząśniętego, dlatego nie może spojrzeć mi w oczy. On się o mnie martwi. Nie o przepowiednię, nie o przyszłość... _o mnie_." - Wszystko będzie w porządku, zobaczy pan - zaczął lżejszym tonem. - Trelawney pewnie przepowie mi śmierć, ale do tej pory za każdym razem się myliła, więc nie musi pan... yyy... tak się przejmować.

- _Cruciatus_ w wieku czternastu lat. Na Merlina. - Profesor zgiął palce w szpony. - Nie dość już przeszedłeś? Dlaczego jeszcze to musisz robić? Nie zrzucaj tego na swoją matkę. Gwarantuję ci, że _nie chciałaby_ tego.

- Cóż - mruknął Gryfon z namysłem i zerknął na nauczyciela kątem oka. - Hermiona powiedziałaby, że to przez moje ciągoty do ratowania innych.

- To jest wyjątkowo mało zabawne, panie Potter.

- Lepiej niech się pan przestawi na Harry'ego; chcę stąd wyjść.

- Wyjść? - Snape wyglądał, jakby wciąż rozmyślał nad klątwami, które wycierpiał nastolatek.

- No, a nie możemy? Nie czuje pan na dworze żadnej czarnej magii, co nie? Powinniśmy chyba iść do szpitala, ale naprawdę nie mam ochoty się deportować, jeśli można tego uniknąć.

Mistrz eliksirów przytaknął, wycelował różdżkę, powoli obrócił ją w poziomie, tworząc koło, czasami nawet kierował ją w stronę podłogi i sufitu; przez cały ten czas rzucał _Finite Incantatem_. Potem, wyraźnie skoncentrowany, machnął różdżką po łuku. Gdy skończył, pokręcił głową z niepokojem.

- Uważam, że lepiej będzie, jeżeli podejdziesz do mnie, Harry.

Zrozumiawszy to, czego nauczyciel nie powiedział, Gryfon zbliżył się do niego. Pamiętał poprzedni raz, zamknął więc oczy i nie ruszał się, jedynie wzdrygnął lekko, gdy Snape objął go w barkach ramieniem. Potem świat roztopił się wokół nich i w nich, lecz przynajmniej kiedy chłopiec zorientował się, że znajdują na szpitalnym korytarzu, tuż przy drzwiach sali trzysta dwadzieścia osiem, nadal stał na własnych nogach.

Chwiał się, rozkojarzony, żołądek miał gdzieś w okolicy kolan, ale stał na własnych nogach.

Przez chwilę zajmował się wyłącznie głębokim oddychaniem; coś w nim cieszyło się mętnie, że wciąż w barkach obejmuje go to ramię. Co jeszcze lepsze, gdy tylko próbował je z siebie strząsnąć, od razu się odsunęło.

- W porządku? - spytał Snape, lecz w jego głosie nie było litości. Ton miał czysto rzeczowy.

Harry'emu się to podobało.

- No, ekstra. Zatchnęło mnie, ale jest ekstra. Uhm, dzięki.

Mistrz eliksirów machnął ręką, jakby uznał to za nieważne.

- Jesteś pewny, że chcesz to zrobić?

Nastolatek skrzywił się, skinął jednak głową. Jak źle mogło być? Na pewno nie gorzej, niż kiedy Lockhart usunął mu kości i madame Pomfrey musiała podać mu _Szkiele-Wzro_, żeby odrosły. Nie ma szans, żeby było to gorsze niż _Cruciatus_, nawet gdyby zareagował na procedurę inaczej niż mugol.

Profesor odetchnął głośno, po czym rzekł:

- Muszę przyznać, że mam nadzieję, iż nie stwierdzą u ciebie zgodności, Harry.

- Ha. Z moim szczęściem?

- Być może twoja rodzina się nie zgodzi, kierując się...

- Moją nienormalnością - dokończył Gryfon za nauczyciela. - No, to możliwe. Może po prostu będę musiał nalegać.

Kiedy chciał wejść na salę, Snape położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

- Panna Granger może mieć rację, wiesz?

- W sprawie moich ciągot do ratowania innych? - Harry westchnął. - No to niech pan pozwoli, że się za to zabiorę.

* * *

><p>KONIEC<br>rozdziału dziewiątego

* * *

><p><em>Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk <em>_**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_**T.E.D.S**__ Tak, to fakt, mogę publikować, co chcę, i nie przejmować się ani karami Rodziców, ani ograniczeniem wiekowym tworzonych - oraz tłumaczonych - przeze mnie tekstów. Bycie dorosłą ma swoje zalety; obok rozlicznych wad, naturalnie ;-). Z drugiej strony mieszkanie z innymi osobami, a z rodzicami szczególnie, niesie ze sobą pewne ograniczenia nawet jeśli jest się dorosłym. Wiem coś na ten temat. U siebie jestem... u siebie, mogę robić niemal wszystko, na co przychodzi mi ochota i nie robić tego, na co ochoty nie mam. Kiedy odwiedzam Rodziców jest zupełnie inaczej; mam tam swój pokój, ale czuję się trochę jakbym była gościem, nie jednym z domowników. Cóż... Wiesz, nigdy nie zastanawiałam się nad tym, czy czytanie smutnych fanfików może zaszkodzić. Ale pewnie może, szczególnie osobom z tendencjami do depresji czy podobnymi problemami. Ja podchodzę do życia bardzo optymistycznie, czasami aż nazbyt, i depresja chyba jeszcze nigdy mi nie zaszkodziła. Zawsze potrafię się jakoś pocieszyć, nawet kiedy kompletnie mi nie idzie. Życie ma dla mnie urok, co mnie bardzo cieszy. A przygnębiająca literatura? Cóż, to tylko fikcja, nawet jeśli oparta na faktach (taką zresztą czytam najrzadziej, preferuję różnego rodzaju fantastykę). Nawet książki, przy których lekturze płakałam, jakoś mnie nie przygnębiają. Czasem tylko te, które ukazują ludzi w bardzo złym świetle, sprawiają, że kątem oka widzę jakiś cień. Pomaga mi wtedy świadomość, że ludzie są bardzo różni, że między odrażającymi potworami trafić można na cudowne osoby, a większość tak naprawdę nie jest ani jednym, ani drugim. Z drugiej strony opowiadania humorystyczne wcale nie sprawiają, że szkła moich okularów stają się jeszcze bardziej różowe. A to dlatego, że śmiejemy się w nich albo z cudzego nieszczęścia czy też w najlepszym przypadku niepowodzenia, albo śmiejemy się z bohaterów jako takich. Nie poprawia mi nastroju śmianie się z innych; wolę śmiać się z siebie. Śmianie się z innych, nawet jeśli są to _tylko_ postaci fikcyjne, sprawia, że czuję się trochę... nieprzyjemnie. To znaczy: lubię się pośmiać, naprawdę. Tylko uświadomienie sobie, co mnie tak właściwie rozbawiło, jest już mniej zadowalające. Możliwe, że po prostu za dużo się zastanawiam ;-). No proszę, mam wśród czytelników mamę i córkę. Jestem autorką (a może tylko tłumaczką?) tekstów wielopokoleniowych. Budujące :-D. Pozdrów mamę, proszę, jeżeli możesz ;-). Nie czytam do końca rzeczy, które mi się nie podobają, tak samo jak podobnych rzeczy do końca nie oglądam. Zazwyczaj. Bo czasem mi się zdarza. Do tej pory nie mogę wyjść z podziwu, że do końca obejrzałam "Maczetę"... :-P Ale zwykle się nie katuję - __mam ciekawsze zajęcia od tracenia czasu na coś, co nie przypadło mi do gustu. Czytam i oglądam dla przyjemności przecież, nie z zawodowego obowiązku, więc mogę sobie odpuścić to, co mi rzeczonej przyjemności nie sprawia. Chociaż wiem, że są osoby, które podchodzą do tej kwestii inaczej. Wychodzę jednak z założenia, że ludzie są różni i jest to ich prawo. Nie możemy być wszyscy tacy sami, to by było bez sensu. Nie znam "My Little Pony" w żadnej odsłonie, więc nie jestem w stanie docenić Twojego poświęcenia :-D. No dobrze, dobrze, zrobię coś z tym _er_, no. Choć z całą pewnością nie zastąpię go żadnym tzw. _przecinkiem_. A wiesz, nie pamiętam, jakiego koloru był aparat telefoniczny u mnie w domu... Beżowy? Chyba beżowy. Ale moja ciocia miała czerwony, zdaje się. Cóż, Dursleyowie biedni nie są - pewnie kupili taki, jakim im kolorystycznie pasował do wystroju kuchni :-D. Zresztą Wielka Brytania w połowie lat '90 to nie Polska w '80._

_**Margaret. Lengyel**__ Hm, takie tempo nie utrzyma się długo - 30. rozdział to górna granica, ale może skończyć się szybciej. Jeśli prześcignę Tehanu, to na pewno nie w najbliższym czasie. Tłumaczeń nie porównuję; w ogóle nie czytam tłumaczonych przez siebie tekstów w cudzym przekładzie. Nie chcę się sugerować. Mam swój styl i swoje słownictwo; zamierzam się ich trzymać. Chociaż czasami, przyznam, zżera mnie ciekawość. Nie daję się jej jednak. No nie, dobrze napisany jest jednak fanfik, ja tylko staram się go w miarę porządnie przetłumaczyć. To zasługą autorki są te wszystkie rzeczy, które tak Ci się podobają. Rany, trochę mi głupio, że na taki długi komentarz piszę taką krótką odpowiedź, ale nie wiem, co jeszcze mogłabym napisać. No trudno. Może następnym razem..._

_**marusz**__ Wiesz, ja przez grzeczność nie zaprzeczę. Może być i choroba psychiczna, skoro tak twierdzisz. Poza tym nie wiem, czy choć jeden człowiek na świecie jest całkiem i do końca normalny. Wiem, że ja na pewno nie jestem :-P. Może się popraw, rzeczywiście, bo nie chce mi się ciągle wracać do poprzednich rozdziałów i uzupełniać pod nimi odpowiedzi na komentarze :-P. Ja się już tylu różnych fanfików z Dudleyem naczytałam, że chyba nic mnie w tej postaci nie zdziwi. Vernon to inna sprawa, nie przepadam za nim i rzadko coś o nim czytam - więc tak, mogę z czystym sumieniem napisać, że jest tu żywy i paskudny. Chyba nawet gorszy niż w kanonie, chociaż może choroba Petunii przynajmniej po części go tłumaczy. Z drugiej strony Harry twierdzi, że on taki po prostu jest, zawsze. Harry był przygotowany na takie zachowanie wuja, więc chyba wie, co mówi. Ale może tylko mi się wydaje, że to jednak trochę niekanoniczne u Vernona... No, w innych fanfikach wujo potrafi być o wiele gorszy i posuwać się do prawdziwych potworności, więc na co ja właściwie narzekam..._

_**Guleczek**__ Podejrzewam - choć potwierdzenia wprost, jak widzisz, w następnym rozdziale nie ma - że tą osobą, która _była w pobliżu_, był po prostu Harry. Że Snape wyraził się tak z myślą o chłopaku, o nikim innym. Częstym ukazywaniem się rozdziałów ciesz się, póki możesz, bo nie będzie to trwało w nieskończoność ani nawet do końca tego tłumaczenia. No, chyba że czytelnicy zaczną mnie utrzymywać - wtedy będę mogła całkowicie poświęcić się tłumaczeniu nie tylko tego fanfika, zresztą. Na razie jednak, że tak powiem, _rzeczywistość skrzeczy_. A tak, bo ta scena z Dudleyem była dość wzruszająca. Mimo że zamknęła się praktycznie w jednym zdaniu. Czasami niewiele trzeba... Polecam się na przyszłość ;-)._


	10. Badania

_**Zapraszam do głosowania w dwóch ankietach umieszczonych w moim tutejszym profilu (bezpośrednio pod moim nickiem na samej górze - należy kliknąć na słowa ****Vote Now!****); ponieważ jednak w profilu można mieć tylko jedno głosowanie w danym czasie, postanowiłam zmieniać ankiety w profilu co pięć dni, czyli od 01.01 do 05.01 można głosować na pierwszą ankietę, od 06.01 do 10.01 na drugą, od 11.01 do 15.01 znowu na pierwszą, od 16.01 do 20.01 na drugą i tak dalej. Niestety portal pozwala głosować tylko osobom ****zarejestrowanym i zalogowanym****; zarejestrować się można poprzez kliknięcie na napis ****Sign Up**** w prawym górnym rogu, wypełnienie krótkiego formularza i kliknięcie na link podany w mailu, który przyjdzie na adres do rzeczonego formularza wpisany. ****Jeden użytkownik może zagłosować na każdą z ankiet tylko raz i głosu najpewniej zmienić nie można**** - proszę to wziąć pod uwagę i zastanowić się, czy na pewno w dany sposób chce się zagłosować - a ankiety są ****całkowicie anonimowe****, nikt nie ma wglądu w to, kto jak głosował. Do wyników ankiet w pełni się dostosuję, z tym, że jeśli więcej niż jedna opcja uzyska maksymalną (w przypadku ankiety 1) lub identyczną (w przypadku ankiety 2) ilość głosów, do mnie będzie należała decyzja, którą z tych opcji wybiorę.**_

_**Zdaję się więc na Was i wolę większości z Was. Macie okazję wpłynąć na ilość tłumaczonych przeze mnie fanfików oraz na to, które to teksty będą - tylko od Was zależy, czy tę okazję wykorzystacie, czy ją zmarnujecie.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>oryginał: <strong>__A Year Like None Other__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Aspen in the Sunlight__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

><p>Rozdział dziesiąty<p>

Badania

* * *

><p>Dobrze być z powrotem w szkole, myślał Harry, nawet jeśli czekanie miało się okazać dość trudne. Chciał coś <em>robić<em> w sprawie problemu ciotki Petunii, który był przecież również jego problemem, ale mugolskim świecie tak się nie dało.

Wszedł na salę trzysta dwadzieścia osiem ze Snape'em przebranym za Remusa przy boku i we dwóch udało im się jakoś wbić do twardej głowy wuja Vernona, że magia nie jest wyjściem z tej sytuacji. Zaklęcie nie istnieje, powiedzieli, i nie może zostać wynalezione. Magia nie działa w ten sposób; nie jest przeznaczona dla mugoli. To oczywiście było potężne uproszczenie, delikatnie rzecz ujmując, mistrz eliksirów twierdził jednak uparcie, że Vernon nie ma wystarczających zasobów, aby przyswoić "coś poza najprostszymi aksjomatami, Harry. Twój wuj nie jest wszak urodzonym Krukonem, nie uważasz?"

Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, wiadomość nie została przyjęta zbyt dobrze. Vernon wrzeszczał i szalał, i prawie wyrzekł się Harry'ego, i groził, że go zabije. Większość tych rzeczy jednak odwołał, gdy Snape spokojnie wyłożył mu, jaka jest alternatywa. "Harry zgadza się zostać dawcą szpiku kostnego dla pana żony" - wyjaśnił profesor. - "Naprawdę uważam, że powinien mu pan podziękować."

Gryfon naturalnie żadnych podziękowań się nie doczekał, ale po omówieniu kwestii w nieco rozsądniejszy sposób, wuj ponuro zgodził się, że przeszczep szpiku może być jedyną nadzieją Petunii. Jasne, przyznał też, że podchodzi do tego nieufnie z powodu "świrowych efektów ubocznych", jak to określił, lecz mistrz eliksirów gładko rozwiał wszystkie jego obawy, mówiąc Vernonowi, że taka rzecz jest zdecydowanie niemożliwa.

"Bardzo ślizgońsko z jego strony" - pomyślał wtedy Harry, wiedział przecież doskonale, że nauczyciel dopuszczał możliwość przekazania kobiecie magii poprzez szpik, którego dawcą byłby czarodziej. Dopiero później wytłumaczył nastolatkowi, że najpewniej jakiekolwiek zmiany tego typu nastąpią stopniowo. Do tego czasu osłony zostaną rozszerzone na Dudleya, gdyby więc nawet Petunii ponownie się pogorszyło, dom pod numerem czwartym na Privet Drive nadal będzie przystanią. Prawdę mówiąc, Snape ostatnie słowo wymówił drwiącym tonem.

Harry był wdzięczny, że profesor na tym poprzestał. Że tylko drwiną dał do zrozumienia, co faktycznie sądzi o Dursleyach. Mistrz eliksirów nie zrobił tego, co zrobiłaby Hermiona, gdyby dowiedziała się prawdy: nie próbował namawiać chłopca, żeby się otworzył i opowiedział o swoich uczuciach. Zwyczajnie pozwolił Harry'emu być Harrym.

Przekonanie Vernona zajęło jakąś godzinę - godzinę, w czasie której Dudley nie pojawił się nigdzie w pobliżu. Nastoletni czarodziej zastanawiał się nad tym faktem; miał sporą ochotę zbadać grunt i sprawdzić, czy jego kuzyn wciąż był w przyjacielskim nastroju. To mogło być ważne dla kwestii osłon. Ale nie udało mu się zobaczyć z Dudleyem.

Zaraz po tym, jak wuj zgodził się, żeby przeszedł testy na zgodność, i powiedział o tym pielęgniarce, Harry został zabrany na serię badań, przy których SUMy sprawiały wrażenie pikniku. Badania fizyczne, o większości których nigdy wcześniej nawet nie słyszał. Pielęgniarki, które przeprowadzały testy, chętnie jednak wyjaśniały mu wszystko po kolei.

Zaczęło się od kwestionariusza, który z trudnością przeczytał, bo były w nim nieznane mu słowa, a potem był jeszcze długi wywiad, żeby wydobyć całą kupę dodatkowych informacji. Osobistych informacji. Jedno za drugim pytania o jego rodziców - pytania, na które nie znał odpowiedzi. Ile razy miał wyjaśniać, że został osierocony, kiedy miał rok i nikt mu nigdy nie opowiadał za dużo o jego mamie i tacie?

Później zaczęły się pytania dotyczące jego samego. Harry nie miał pojęcia, _co_ powiedzieć na chyba połowę z nich. Czy pił, choćby okazjonalnie? "No pewnie, nie mam nic przeciwko kremowemu czy dwóm..." Jakie lekarstwa zażywał w minionym roku? "Wywar uspokajający, eliksir pieprzowy, o wiele za dużo Bezsennego Snu..." Czy zdarzało mu się rekreacyjnie brać narkotyki w ostatnich trzech miesiącach? "Nie wiem. Czy produkty bliźniaków można nazwać narkotykami? Rekreacyjne zdecydowanie są..."

Ponieważ nie mógł udzielić odpowiedzi choćby trochę przypominających prawdę, nastolatek głównie opierał się na "umm" i "eee"; mamrotał tak do końca wywiadu, podczas gdy Snape siedział obok z krzywym uśmieszkiem i na pewno przeglądał w głowie bezużyteczne myśli o Ślizgonach i przebiegłości. Harry'ego irytował ten uśmieszek, ale prawdę mówiąc, cieszył się, że wuj Vernon głośno nalegał, aby profesor Remus Lupin był jego przedstawicielem i towarzyszył chłopcu podczas całego procesu badań. To był pomysł Snape'a, bez wątpienia czarami przekazany niczego niespodziewającemu się mugolowi, jednak ekipa medyczna zaakceptowała go, ponieważ wyszedł od prawnego opiekuna Harry'ego. Gryfon mógł się nie czuć zbyt przyjemnie z mistrzem eliksirów w tym samym pomieszczeniu, ale ciemne cienie na Privet Drive tego ranka były dostateczną przestrogą - nastolatek wiedział, że musi trzymać się blisko osoby, która w razie potrzeby może go aportować w bezpieczne miejsce.

Mimo wszystko czuł się coraz bardziej niewygodnie, kiedy przechodził przez tę całą medyczną procedurę ze Snape'em, który przyglądał się jej ciepłymi brązowymi oczami Remusa.

Wywiad lekarski był wystarczająco zły, choć przynajmniej w jego trakcie Harry nie musiał się rozebrać. Krótko po jego zakończeniu sprawy przybrały idiotyczny obrót, przynajmniej zdaniem nastolatka. Czemu właściwie koniecznie potrzebowali od niego te wszystkie rzeczy? Niech po prostu wezmą sobie jego szpik i po krzyku! Ale nie, musieli określić jego grupę krwi i zgodność tkankową. Prawdę mówiąc, te akurat rzeczy zrozumiał, gdy wyjaśniono mu fenomen _odrzucenia_, który wystraszył go nie na żarty. Harry wcale nie chciał być odpowiedzialny za śmierć ciotki.

Tylko czemu musieli zrobić mu prześwietlenie klatki piersiowej, nie wspominając już o podłączeniu go na godzinę pod urządzenie rejestrujące bicie serca? Musiał wtedy zdjąć poplamioną, za dużą na niego koszulkę Dudleya. Później znowu pobrali mu krew; wyjaśnili, że trzeba ją przebadać na okoliczność całego alfabetu problemów. A potem _jeszcze więcej_ krwi do czegoś, co nazwali "analizą DNA", co miało ostatecznie określić, czy jego szpik był odpowiedni dla Petunii.

Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy zamierzali mu _zostawić_ chociaż trochę krwi. Wzdrygał się za każdym razem, kiedy zbliżała się do niego igła; zaciskał wówczas oczy i powtarzał sobie w duchu: "Miałeś w swoim ciele kieł bazyliszka. Na pewno zniesiesz małą, cienką igłę."

Jakimś sposobem jednak igła była bardziej przerażająca, pewnie dlatego, że musiał tam siedzieć i po prostu ją przyjąć. Z bazyliszkiem przynajmniej mógł walczyć. Tak naprawdę bardzo musiał się powstrzymywać, żeby nie użyć magii do pozbycia się igły. Strasznie go to korciło, szczególnie za ostatnim razem, kiedy pielęgniarka miała problemy ze znalezieniem żyły. Wkłuwała tę paskudną rzecz raz za razem, podczas gdy Harry zaciskał powieki i trząsł się od stóp do głów; ramię trzymał nieruchomo wyłącznie dzięki zadziwiająco silnemu chwytowi pielęgniarki.

Wcześniej Snape nie robił praktycznie nic poza tym, że patrzył, ale przy ostatnim pobraniu podszedł do nastolatka i stanął obok. Nie dotknął go, nie odezwał się, nawet nie rzucił bezgłośnego zaklęcia, aby go uspokoić. Po prostu tam stał, dzięki czemu przypominał Gryfonowi, że nie jest sam.

I to pomogło.

Gdy tylko pielęgniarka zaczęła układać probówki z krwią na tacy, nauczyciel wrócił na swoje miejsce.

Harry sądził wtedy, że to już koniec. Wyssali go niemal do ostatniej kropli - w każdym razie takie miał wrażenie - więc co jeszcze mogli od niego chcieć?

Powinien był wiedzieć, że będzie jeszcze gorzej. Bo jak skończyli z krwią, to poprosili go o mocz. Na początku, tak zszokowany, że nie był w stanie wykrztusić ani słowa, tylko wybałuszył oczy na może osiemnastoletnią rudowłosą asystentkę pielęgniarki, która podała mu mały plastikowy kubek i powiedziała, żeby Harry poszedł do sąsiedniej łazienki, nasiusiał na rozkaz, a potem _oddał jej wypełniony moczem pojemnik_. Chyba nigdy nie był tak upokorzony. A tam przecież siedział Snape i wszystko słyszał.

Jego profesor najwyraźniej jednak sądził, że chłopiec przesadza.

- To się nie różni specjalnie od rzeczy, które trzeba zrobić, aby uwarzyć niektóre spośród bardziej zaawansowanych eliksirów - stwierdził nonszalancko nauczyciel, który rozparł się na krześle, wyciągnął przed siebie nogi i zamknął oczy.

Znowu przyzwoitość, uznał Harry. Snape miał jej więcej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej ujawnił. Nastolatek zrobił, o co go proszono; był wściekle czerwony na twarzy, oddając próbkę ślicznej pomocnicy pielęgniarki.

A potem się dowiedział, że będzie musiał czekać, aż te wszystkie testy zostaną wykonane i zinterpretowane.

Wyjaśnili to wszystko wujowi Vernonowi, a potem pożegnali się z nim krótko - Dudleya nadal nigdzie nie było widać, jak zauważył Harry - prosząc, żeby użył sowy pani Figg gdy tylko dowie się czegoś o wynikach. Vernon wykrzywił twarz, ale zgodził się.

Później zaś, po całym długim dniu dyskutowania, decydowania i poddawania się idiotyzmom mugolskiej medycyny, Harry ze Snape'em depczącym mu po piętach wrócił wreszcie kominkiem do Hogwartu. Gabinet dyrektora był pusty, kiedy się w nim zjawili.

- Pora kolacji - wyjaśnił mistrz eliksirów.

Gryfon jęknął. Nie ma szans, żeby cokolwiek zjadł, nie po tym wszystkim.

Snape chyba zrozumiał, co chodzi nastolatkowi po głowie.

- Będzie o wiele gorzej, Potter - zauważył cicho. - To, co robili z tobą dzisiaj ma się nijak do samej procedury pobrania.

- Wiem, czytałem książkę! - warknął Harry. Nie miał ochoty o tym myśleć.

- Jeszcze nie jest za późno, abyś zmienił zdanie.

Nastolatek wlepił wzrok w twarz profesora, starając się dojrzeć Snape'a w rysach Remusa. Nie było to łatwe.

- Jest za późno - nie zgodził się. - Już powiedziałem, że to zrobię.

Mistrz eliksirów pokręcił głową i wyrzucił z siebie z odrazą jedno jedyne słowo:

- Gryfoni!

Potem zdecydowanym krokiem opuścił gabinet, aby wrócić do swoich lochów.

**xXxXx**

- Och, wróciłeś! - krzyknęła Hermiona i rzuciła się na sofę Harry'ego w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru. - Co za szczęście!

Harry zerknął nad jej ramieniem na Rona i powtórzył za nią bezgłośnie:

- Szczęście?

- Bo nie było cię tylko przez weekend, stary - wytłumaczył mu przyjaciel, zakreślając palcem kółko przy skroni, żeby uniknąć powiedzenia słowa: "wariatka". - Wiesz, nie musiałeś przeżyć wstrząsającej tragedii przegapienia jakiejś lekcji...

Hermiona roześmiała się tylko, po czym kopnięciem zrzuciła buty ze stóp i skuliła się obok Harry'ego.

- No to jak się ma Remus?

W gardła jej przyjaciela wydobył się dziwny, zduszony odgłos.

- Och, eee... no wiesz, znasz Remusa. - Zaraz potem przyszła mu do głowy odpowiedź, której (był tego pewny) dziewczyna i tak by się domyśliła, więc równie dobrze sam mógł to powiedzieć. - Przez część czasu, jak nas nie było, była pełnia, rozumiesz. Przespał ją. Najwyraźniej Snape nadal robi mu Eliksir Tojadowy. A kiedy nie... eee... przesypiał pełni, nie wyglądał najlepiej, szczerze.

Dopiero w tym momencie Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Remus naprawdę był najlepszą osobą, której wygląd mistrz eliksirów mógł przybrać. Czy ktoś, kto by ich obserwował, nie nabrałby jakichś podejrzeń, widząc wilkołaka, który ma postać człowieka podczas pełni księżyca? Przecież stan Remusa Lupina nie był powszechną tajemnicą. Snape dopilnował, żeby wszyscy Ślizgoni o tym wiedzieli, było nie było. To wciąż go wkurzało, naprawdę go wkurzało. Z jakiegoś powodu jednak nie był w stanie mieć tego za złe nauczycielowi eliksirów tak bardzo, jak powinien; nie w tej chwili. Ale to nadal było świństwo, ujawnić tajemnicę Remusa w taki sposób.

Tajemnica nie była już jednak tajemnicą, przez co Harry zastanawiał się, czemu właściwie Dumbledore miałby posłać Snape'a w skórze Remusa, skoro wszyscy _wiedzieli_, że Remus w tym czasie powinien być wilkołakiem. Był pewny jednego: coś się działo, zdecydowanie coś więcej niż problemy z białaczką i osłonami. Z tym, że on nie wiedział co. I nie spodziewał się, że domyśli się, jakiż to skomplikowany plan Dumbledore wplótł w ich wyprawę do Surrey.

Tylko jedno nie ulegało wątpliwości: bez względu na to, co się działo, Dumbledore nie uznał za stosowne, aby powiadomić o tym Harry'ego.

Jak zwykle.

Ron padł na sofę po drugiej stronie Hermiony i mrugnąwszy do przyjaciela, pociągnął dziewczynę tak, że położyła się przy jego boku. Hermiona uderzyła go bez przekonania, ale zaraz potem rozluźniła się z lekkim uśmiechem. Ron nie był jednak aż tak zrelaksowany - wspomnienie Eliksiru Tojadowego zwróciło jego myśli na Snape'a.

- Ta tłustowłosa padlina nienawidzi Remusa - mruknął. - Przez tą gnidę stracił pracę. Tak to załatwił, że Remus musiał zrezygnować, a naprawdę potrzebował tej pracy! Ciekawe, co Snape teraz kombinuje, skoro robi mu ten eliksir. Może to jakaś wolno działająca trucizna?

- Tak właśnie myślałem, jak pierwszy raz to zobaczyłem - przypomniał mu Harry. - I myliłem się.

- Taa... - zadumał się Ron. - Może to jest _naprawdę wolno_ działająca trucizna.

Harry poczuł, że jest trochę oburzony. Zastanowiło go to. Pewnie, "tłustowłosa padlina" było dość chamskim określeniem, a oskarżenia o usiłowanie morderstwa brzmiały raczej melodramatycznie, ale sam przecież miał na koncie całkiem sporo wrednych rzeczy powiedzianych o Snapie. Przeszło pięć lat wrednych rzeczy. Teraz jednak nie miał ochoty ich mówić, nawet jeśli Ron tego po nim oczekiwał.

Na szczęście wtrąciła się Hermiona, która miała swoją odpowiedź - przynajmniej w sprawie eliksiru:

- Snape i Remus są obaj w Zakonie - zauważyła, po czym, z niepewną miną, która wcale do niej nie pasowała, spytała Harry'ego: - Dlaczego Dumbledore wysłał z tobą Remusa, skoro to miał być czas jego przemiany?

Miała rację, to sprawiało wrażenie kompletnie bezsensownego posunięcia.

- No... dla wsparcia moralnego. - Prawie się wzdrygnął, gdy usłyszał, jak idiotycznie to brzmi. Pomyślał szybko, a potem dodał: - Znaczy, nie wiedział, że nie będzie mnie tylko przez weekend. To mogło potrwać dłużej.

- To mugole pewnie byli w szoku, nie? Wilkołak w ich chałupie? - roześmiał się Ron. - Słuchaj, a jak tam język twojego kuzyna?

Harry go zignorował, bo Hermiona na niego naciskała:

- Dlaczego potrzebowałeś wsparcia moralnego, Harry? Nie powiedziałeś nam, co było w tym liście.

- Snape prawie to zrobił. - Ron koniecznie musiał to wytknąć. - Wtedy, na lekcji, wyglądałeś, jakbyś zaraz miał paść trupem, stary.

- To były tylko... sprawy rodzinne - szepnął Harry z przygnębieniem. Nie cierpiał ukrywać czegoś przed przyjaciółmi, tym razem jednak faktycznie widział taką konieczność. Zastanawiał się, czy to robiło z niego takiego Ślizgona, jak mówił Snape.

Ron zupełnie niewłaściwie zrozumiał nastrój Harry'ego.

- Najwyższy czas, żebyś miał jakieś sprawy rodzinne, którymi możesz się zająć - stwierdził rzeczowym tonem. - Witaj w moim życiu, z rodziną dręczącą cię _na każdym kroku_. Nie udaje się od tego uciec nawet w szkole - dodał, kiedy przez pokój wspólny przeszła Ginny z grupą przyjaciółek.

- Taa... - zgodził się Harry, który właśnie szukał innego tematu do rozmowy. Jakiegokolwiek tematu. - To co wasza dwójka robiła przez weekend?

Hermiona opuściła wzrok, a Ron zainteresował się granitową ścianą. Potem oboje spojrzeli na siebie i zachichotali z dziką radością, podczas gdy ich nogi splotły się ciasno.

- Rozumiem - powiedział Harry swoim możliwie najbardziej ponurym tonem.

To spowodowało tylko, że Hermiona zarumieniła się i ukryła twarz w swetrze Rona.

- No dobra, w Hogsmeade też byliśmy - krzyknął Ron, bo Harry unosił i opuszczał brwi jak estradowy czarny charakter.

Hermiona pisnęła głośniej na niemy zarzut przyjaciela, co z kolei sprawiło, że Ron przewrócił oczyma, choć sprawiał wrażenie raczej szczęśliwego.

- _Wyłaź_, Hermiono - zawołał Harry, a gdy dziewczyna usłuchała, uśmiechnął się w sposób, który uspokoiłby każdego. - No to chyba muszę wam pogratulować. Może wymkniemy się wszyscy razem do kuchni? Zgredek da nam kremowe... - Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, więc dodał pośpiesznie: - jeśli go ładnie poprosimy. Och, na litość boską, Hermiono! Dumbledore mu _płaci_, wiesz? Zgredek jest tym jednym jedynym skrzatem, którym nie powinnaś się martwić. I nawet nie ma jeszcze ciszy nocnej. Nie masz _na co_ narzekać.

**xXxXx**

Harry miał pewne obawy, gdy następnego ranka zmierzał do lochów. Czym innym był dojść do wniosku tam, na Privet Drive, że Snape nie puści pary z ust na temat tych wszystkich okropieństw, których się dowiedział... Po pierwsze: mistrz eliksirów wyglądał wtedy jak Remus. A po drugie i tak niemożliwe było, żeby jakiś czarodziej przebywał z nim w tym miejscu! Patrząc wstecz, to wszystko wydawało się czystą fantazją. I było mało prawdopodobne.

Teraz, z powrotem w prawdziwym świecie, miał spore problemy z pogodzeniem wspomnień z rzeczywistością. Snape mówiący o przyzwoitości? Snape prawie z nim sympatyzujący, kiedy Harry musiał stawić czoła wszystkim tym igłom? To zwyczajnie nie wydawało się możliwe; nie, skoro Snape, jakiego znał, nigdy nie przegapił okazji, żeby upokorzyć Harry'ego Pottera.

Poza tym to były tylko dwa dni. Niewiele może się tak naprawdę zmienić w ciągu dwóch dni, prawda? Harry przytaknął sam sobie i przygotował się na najgorsze. Celowo zignorował oczywisty fakt, że w ciągu tylko dwóch dni cały jego sposób myślenia o Severusie Snapie uległ radykalnej zmianie, gdy usiadł na swoim miejscu, przygotował się do lekcji i z niepokojem uniósł wzrok, kiedy skrzypnęły drzwi, przez które do klasy wchodził nauczyciel.

- Dzisiaj będziemy dążyli do sporządzenia maści bliznikacz - rzucił drwiąco mistrz eliksirów, kładąc nacisk na słowo "dążyć". Jego szaty załopotały, gdy szedł przez pomieszczenie. Głos miał władczy i groźny jak zwykle. - Niewątpliwie są wśród was szubrawcy, którzy oddadzą mi do przestudiowania mętne, źle wybarwione obrzydlistwa, lecz zrozummy się dobrze: to jest prosty eliksir, który znajduje się w zasięgu waszych bezczynnych rąk i bezmyślnych mózgów. Każdy, kto nie zdoła wytworzyć maści satysfakcjonującej jakości, otrzyma szlaban z panem Filchem.

Harry widział, jak siedzący po drugiej stronie przejścia Neville Longbottom ciężko przełyka ślinę. Rzucił mu pełne sympatii spojrzenie. Neville chciał rzucić eliksiry po piątej klasie, ale profesor Sprout upierała się, że zielarstwo bez odpowiednich fundamentów z eliksirów będzie po prostu bezwartościowe.

- Chciałbym móc powiedzieć, że wypróbujecie eliksiry na sobie nawzajem - ciągnął Snape, patrząc na Ślizgonów jakby poddawał im jakiś pomysł - lecz niestety rywalizacja między domami jeszcze nie dała żadnemu z was wystarczających blizn. Nie, panie Weasley, blizny po trądziku nie wchodzą w grę.

"O-ou" - pomyślał Harry, zrozumiawszy wreszcie, co musi oznaczać _bliznikacz_. - "Dobra, tego przynajmniej się spodziewam."

- Mamy jednakże pana Pottera i jego raczej wątpliwej chwały bliznę. - Snape szedł przejściem w jego kierunku. Po drugiej stronie komnaty Ślizgoni szeptali między sobą, a Draco mruknął coś do Pansy, coś, co według Harry'ego musiało przypominać: "To będzie dobre...". - Na nieszczęście dla pana Pottera jego blizna jest następstwem klątwy. Panie Malfoy, jakie są podstawowe cechy każdej przeklętej blizny?

- Są one szkaradne i oszpecające, proszę pana.

- W rzeczy samej. Pięć punktów dla Slytherinu.

Hermiona warknęła cicho w wyrazie protestu, a potem syknęła:

- To nawet nie była prawidłowa odpowiedź!

Snape ją zignorował.

- Inną charakterystyczną właściwością takich blizn jest to, że w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych, przeklęta blizna nie może zostać usunięta za pomocą zwykłego eliksiru. Obawiam się, że pan Potter będzie nadal musiał dzielnie stawiać czoła jego... jak to ujął pan Malfoy? Ach, tak. Szkaradnemu oszpeceniu.

Harry wlepił wzrok w nauczyciela; oczy pałały mu wściekłością i ze wszystkich sił zaciskał zęby. "Mówił, że tylko udaje" - szepnął mu cichy głosik w głowie. Problem w tym, że to tak zwane udawanie Snape'a sprawiało wrażenie aż nazbyt prawdziwego. Do diabła, było prawdziwe: Harry jak zwykle został wystawiony na pośmiewisko. Ale co go obchodziło, że Snape znowu był... cóż, Snape'em? Przecież się tego właściwie spodziewał. Wiedział, że głupotą będzie oczekiwać czegoś innego.

Nauczyciel spojrzał na niego przeciągle, po czym zadrwił:

- Doprawdy, odnoszę wrażenie, że nasz gryfoński bohater jest na skraju łez. Niechże nie będzie pan _głupcem_, panie Potter. Niech nam pan okaże nieco _przyzwoitości_.

I po tym Harry wiedział, że może się odprężyć. Nikt inny nie był w stanie pojąć ukrytego sensu tych słów, dla Harry'ego jednak miały one istotne znaczenie. To była tylko gra, gra w _oszukaj fretkę_. Bez względu na to, jak poważnie Snape mógł traktować swoje przykre komentarze w przeszłości, teraz ich poważnie nie traktował. No, nie w taki sam sposób, przynajmniej.

Harry wszedł do gry i odpowiedział profesorowi typowym dla siebie gniewnym spojrzeniem, ale nie spodziewał się tego, co Snape zrobił chwilę później.

**xXxXx**

- No wiecie! - wściekała się Hermiona, kiedy po schodach opuszczali lochy. - Ten człowiek dopiero ma _tupet_, żeby odmówić nawet ocenienia twojego testu! Wie, że nie oszukiwałeś, wie, że to był list! I każe ci pisać drugi sprawdzian, dzisiaj, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia! Zostałeś wezwany do domu w sprawach rodzinnych, nie byłeś w stanie uczyć się przez weekend! Uważam, że powinieneś iść z tym do dyrektora, naprawdę!

Harry nie zdołał powstrzymać parsknięcia, kiedy wyobraził sobie, z jakim pozornym zdumieniem Dumbledore zareagowałby na jego narzekania na test, którego przecież sam zażądał.

- Nieważne - powiedział przyjaciółce. - Na pewno dostanę trolla, bez względu na to, który sprawdzian oceni. Pewnie nawet trolla z minusem.

- Ale to jest po prostu skandal! Odebrał punkty Gryffindorowi, ponieważ nie dokończyłeś eliksiru, tylko jak mogłeś dokończyć, skoro on rzucił ci na biurko pergamin z testem i kazał, żebyś tym się zajął?

Musiał przyznać, że ta część _faktycznie_ była skandalem.

- A czy pytania w ogóle dotyczyły tego samego materiału? - ciągnęła Hermiona. - Czy może przepytywał cię tylko z lektury nadobowiązkowej, choć doskonale wie, że prawie nigdy jej nie czytasz?

- Z dodatkowej - odparł Harry. Nie był w stanie opanować lekkiego uśmiechu. Wiedział, że Hermionie wydawało się to jedną wielką niesprawiedliwością, dla niego jednak było to zwyczajnie zabawne. W końcu sam się o to tak jakby prosił. - Zapomnij o tym - poradził dziewczynie. - Będziesz narzekać, to to wszystko do niego dotrze, dobrze o tym wiesz. A potem będzie - zniżył głos, żeby upodobnić go do głębokiego, sarkastycznego tonu Snape'a - "Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów za oczekiwanie, że sprawiedliwość zwycięży, mimo posiadania wszelkich dowodów, iż jest wręcz przeciwnie".

- Dobrze się bawisz, Potter? - usłyszeli obok drwiący głos Dracona Malfoya.

- No, świetnie - przyznał Harry. Wiedział, że nic tak nie wkurzy Malfoya, jak fakt, że jego przeciwnikowi jest wesoło. - A ty?

Draco uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- To dobrze baw się też w trakcie szlabanu.

Hermiona zacisnęła pięści.

- Och, przecież koniecznie musisz biec ze wszystkim do nauczyciela, prawda, Malfoy?

Ślizgon szeroko, niewinnie otworzył srebrne oczy.

- To nie ma nic wspólnego ze mną, szlamo. Profesor Snape już go nałożył. Kara za niedokończenie eliksiru.

Wiedźmie wyrwał się z gardła zduszony okrzyk.

**xXxXx**

Szlaban był zdecydowanie niesprawiedliwy, myślał Harry, ale już wcześniej zdarzało mu się mieć u Snape'a niesprawiedliwe szlabany. Podejrzewał, że sprawy zwyczajnie wracały do normy. Snape po prostu tego pilnował, a Gryfon to rozumiał. Wszystko musiało wyglądać jak zwykle.

Argus Filch wybałuszył na niego oczy, kiedy Harry zameldował się w klitce woźnego.

- Pierwsze wiem o jakimś szlabanie dziś, Potter - stwierdził chrapliwie. - Choć fakt, trafiło się kilka koziołów, co biegają nocą po korytarzach i trza mi świeżej przynęty, co by je schwytać. Jesteś akuratnie takiej wielkości...

- W porządku - rzucił nastolatek pośpiesznie i cofnął się o krok. - Mój błąd.

Tylko że to nie był błąd. Snape bez cienia wątpliwości dał mu szlaban. Harry westchnął, po czym poszedł do klasy eliksirów, gdzie zapukał w otwarte drzwi.

- Profesorze?

- Ach, pan Potter - zauważył nauczyciel przeciągle. - Pięć minut spóźnienia, zatem Gryffindor traci pięć punktów. To doprawdy całkiem miło z twojej strony, że uprzyjemniasz mi szlaban w taki sposób. Może następnym razem uda ci się przyjść jeszcze później?

Chłopak zgrzytnął zębami.

- Zgłosiłem się najpierw u pana Filcha.

- Dziwaczne zachowanie. Idiotyczne, można by uznać, zważywszy, iż dostałeś szlaban nie w żadnym innym celu, lecz by uwarzyć eliksir, który dzisiaj ominąłeś.

- Och - rzucił Harry cicho. Snape zamierzał dopilnować, żeby uczeń nie został w tyle z powodu dodatkowego sprawdzianu, którego sam zażądał... Właściwie wcale o tym nie pomyślał.

- Zanim zaczniesz jednakże, masz tu swój sprawdzony i oceniony test.

Nastolatek sięgnął po pergamin, który profesor trzymał w wyciągniętej dłoni. Ręka Harry'ego drżała trochę, ale nie dlatego, że martwił się o ocenę. Nie można dostać mniej niż troll minus, więc nie miał się praktycznie czym przejmować, no nie?

- Niechże pan usiądzie na czas lektury, panie Potter - polecił Snape drwiąco, po czym ponownie zainteresował się stosem papierów, które sprawdzał. - Ośmielam się przypuszczać, że może pan być wstrząśnięty rzeczami, które mam do powiedzenia takiemu okrzyczanemu i przesławnemu Gryfonowi, jak pan.

Wstrząśnięty, to fakt, pomyślał Harry, siadając na najbliższym krześle. Przebiegł wzrokiem po pergaminie.

_"Troll z minusem bez cienia wątpliwości"_ - oznajmiał komentarz nauczyciela. - _"Nie możesz się spodziewać dużo lepszej oceny, skoro nadal ignorujesz lektury nadobowiązkowe, Harry. Zachowaj w pamięci następujące kwestie:  
><em>_1. Wydzielina czyrakobulwy jest niestabilna w kociołkach z brązu i wybuchnie, jeżeli będzie w nich podgrzewana.  
><em>_2. Korzeń mandragory musi zostać poszatkowany __oraz__ roztarty zanim wydobędzie się z niego sok.  
><em>_3. Róg dwurożca i róg jednorożca nie są ani trochę do siebie podobne.  
><em>_4. Pan Malfoy niemal na pewno podsłuchuje.  
><em>_5. Spal to pod kociołkiem, gdy zaczniesz warzyć eliksir i dopilnuj, aby dokładnie wymieszać popioły w palenisku.  
><em>_6. Trochę wściekania się nie zaszkodzi. Z naciskiem na trochę, albo zostanę postawiony w sytuacji, w której będę musiał odebrać punkty."_

Dla Harry'ego było to odrobinę za wiele, żeby mógł to tak po prostu przyjąć wszystko jednocześnie. Co to, żadnych wyzwisk? I coś, co zaskoczyło go jeszcze bardziej: jakieś pomocne podpowiedzi? Hermiona czasami je dostawała, Ron i Neville też, chociaż rzadziej, ale nigdy nie widział, żeby były sformułowane tak bezstronnym językiem. Zwykle to było: _"Co cię opętało, żeby uznać muchomory za jakikolwiek składnik eliksiru ślinowego? Dorastałeś pod jednym z nich?"_

Uniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że nauczyciel wygina wargi w lekkim uśmiechu. Zdał sobie sprawę, że pierwszy raz widzi, jak _Snape_ się uśmiecha. Widok zdecydowanie był dziwaczny, Harry wiedział jednak, że naprawdę nie powinien zacząć się śmiać z ulgi. Zrozumiał wiadomość przekazaną mu w tych trzech ostatnich punktach.

Mrucząc pod nosem przekleństwa, zerwał się na nogi, zgniótł sprawdzian w kulkę i powiedział:

- Profesorze! Ta ocena jest niesprawiedliwa! Nie wiedziałem nawet, że na teście będzie trzeba znać lektury nadobowiązkowe! Nie byłem przygotowany!

Snape ledwie go zaszczycił pogardliwym spojrzeniem.

- Czy fakt, że życie nie jest sprawiedliwe, łamie twoje gryfońskie serce, Potter? - Wstał z łopotem szaty. - Zetrzyj z twarzy tę arogancką minę zanim odbiorę kolejne dziesięć punktów twojemu ukochanemu Gryffindorowi. A teraz bierz się do pracy. Masz eliksir do uwarzenia, czyż nie? - Machnął różdżką i na tablicy pojawiła się instrukcja sporządzenia maści bliznikacz.

Harry zabrał się do dzieła. Najpierw jednak spalił swój sprawdzian, jak mu kazano. Kiedy stawiał na biurku nauczyciela fiolkę z ukończonym eliksirem, Snape nie odezwał się ani słowem. Uniósł tylko na moment wzrok, skinął głową i dalej oceniał prace uczniów, choć śledził spojrzeniem Gryfona, gdy ten szedł przejściem między ławkami, a potem opuścił klasę.

* * *

><p>KONIEC<br>rozdziału dziesiątego

* * *

><p><em>Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk <em>_**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_**Mahakao**__ Chyba rzeczywiście "eee", ale możliwe, że będę to zmieniać, bo przecież nie muszę danego _słowa_ tłumaczyć zawsze tak samo :-D (no i też zdarza mi się tłumaczyć różnie to samo, szczególnie jeśli w oryginale tego samego wyrazu używają różne postaci). Cieszę się, że podobają Ci się moje przekłady i że jeden z nich skomentowałaś. "Zatchnęło mnie" jest wyrażeniem z mojego regionu (a może tylko mi się wydaje, bo w żadnym słowniku go nie widzę...), połączeniem "Zaparło mi dech" i "Brak mi tchu". Ale chyba będę musiała pomyśleć nad jakimś innym słowem... Wiesz, to, co jedna osoba uzna za bzdety, drugiej może się spodobać, w końcu ludzie są różni. Więc... odwagi życzę. ;-)_

_**marusz**__ No, widzę. I jestem wdzięczna, a jakże. Ty się poprawiasz, a ja wręcz przeciwnie... (Skromności komentować nie zamierzam, bo... sama wiesz ;-)). Nie wiem, czy Vernon musiał tu być aż tak wredny, żeby Harry okazał się biedny. No, ale to wizja autorki, ja się nie mam prawa wtrącać. Ja najwyżej mogę pisać swoje teksty na podobny temat :-D (nie żebym jakiś miała w planach...). Nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym o Dudleyu czytała bardzo, bardzo dużo, ale poznałam kilka całkiem różnych tekstów; część z nich tłumaczę lub mam pozwolenie na ich tłumaczenie ;-). Hm, rozdział dziewiąty tłumaczyła Mirriel, nie Tehanu. Tehanu zajęła się tym fanfikiem od rozdziału __dwudziestego dziewiątego. Ale faktycznie, zmieniłam co najmniej dwie kwestie, te, które w przekładzie Mirriel mnie drażniły, co jej zresztą napisałam w komentarzu, który niestety wyleciał, kiedy "Rok jak żaden inny" znikł z Forum Mirriel, ponieważ Mirriel go nie aktualizowała zbyt długo. A taki fajny był to komentarz... :-P (Tak, ja też jestem skromna niesłychanie, to chyba jednak wszyscy już od dawna wiedzą :-P). W każdym razie w przeciwieństwie do Mirriel używam określeń "białaczka" zamiast jej "leukemia" oraz "przyzwoitość" zamiast jej "dekorum". Musiały mi chyba naprawdę utkwić w głowie, skoro pamiętam je po prawie czterech latach... ("Rok..." w przekładzie czytałam tylko raz). Oczywiście całości tłumaczenia Mirriel nie pamiętam, ale tych dwóch określeń jestem pewna jak mało czego. No dobrze, to zamiast "zatchnęło" zrobię "zatkało" - może być? Znaczeniowo jest bliskie... powiedzmy. Albo nie, lepiej "przytkało", o. Tak, Snape w tym fanfiku jest postacią zdecydowanie myślącą i, co ważne, potrafiącą się zmienić, zmienić zdanie, kiedy widzi, że nie miał racji. Z drugiej strony taka już cecha Snape'a w fanfikach tego typu - gdyby mistrz eliksirów miał być taki zatwardziały, jak w kanonie, istnienie Snape mentorsów byłoby niemal niemożliwe. Harry ma tendencje do rzucania się na oślep we wszystko, choć rzeczywiście głównie z pomocą innym. Ma cechy prawdziwego Gryfona, nie da się ukryć :-D._

_**T.E.D.S**__ O... Czyżby Twoja mama zajrzała do "Roku...", w tym również do Twoich komentarzy? Bo takiego komentarza już dawno nie napisałaś ;-). Co nie znaczy, że nie jestem za niego wdzięczna, oczywiście, że jestem, jak zwykle. Cieszę się, że mogłam Ci zapewnić trochę rozrywki po kolosach i że przekład przypadł Ci do gustu. A jak tam oryginał? Skończyłaś już?..._


End file.
